Race of Power
by SammyAdams
Summary: This is my version of the fourth book that has yet to come out yet. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

As Han swayed to the rhythm of the drums as they pounded the opening of Hanalea's Triumph. He watched through slitted eyes, Raisa was basking in the torch light. This made her look all the more like the warrior queen she was about to play, or rather Han thought, the queen she already was. The queen that could help him change everything. Shaking her head so that her hair glistened from the fire light she lifted her foot and the dance began.  
Han and Raisa swirled around each other telling the story of a thousand years past. Eyes locked on one another they stomped and sang as the story progressed, albeit Hans dancing was a bit lacking in finesse he thought he was muddling along quite nicely having only gotten a few tips from Dancer before the dance.  
As the dance was coming to a close he pulled Raisa twirling into him, this signified the Demon Kings capture of the Hanalea and as he captured her in his arms he whispered in her ear, "This story a'nt so different for our own girlie. Hanalea may have chosen the kingdom over love, but what will you choose?"

With that he twirled her out of his arms and fall to his knees. Was it his imagination or had he heard her gasp as she twirled away? As Raisa drove the ceremonial sword held in her hands towards Han she stopped in mid thrust. Her eyes burned into his as she tried to figure out what he had said to her.

It was simple enough wasn't? It's either me or the kingdom he though as he stared at her. With a blink of her eyes that said that this conversation was far from over she dropped the sword. Everyone in the clearing stared. Han was sure that they were all just as surprised as he was.  
Raisa then preformed the best act Han had ever seen of someone fainting. The entire clearing was in an uproar. Han knew they were what they were all thinking, had he the jinxflinger charmed the Queen?  
Han looked on dumbfounded as Willo rushed past him and scooped the new Queen up into her arms and carried her off the the matriarch lodge. With a significant backwards look Willo disappeared inside.

Time for me to disappear as well. Sneaking had always been a strong point for Han. So he flitted between shadows until he reached Dancer.

"What did you say to the Queen?" Dancer demanded. "You know what that looked like to all of the clans don't you?"

"Both my hands were busy! I wasn't even touching my amulet, the clan's just to jumpy is all."

"Hunts Alone, you give them all the more reason to be jumpy when you do a fool headed thing like that!"

"I just told Her Majesty that we needed to talk", Han lied.

Dancer mumbled some more, but clearly had other things on his mind. Probably thinking of Cat stuck back in the city.

"Come on Dancer, lets get out of her before Elena or Averill spot me, I don't was another speech about my duties to the clan and the line.", they'd cornered him before the celebration at tonight and had him him swear that just because the princess heir was now queen that it did not change his obligations at all. It had gone on for thirty minutes before Han had just gotten fed up with it all and stormed away.

"You'd better go quickly because here comes Averill. I'll hold him off while you go, I need to speak with some Demonia before the night ends. I'll meet you at Fishers Turn pike."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I should just knock you out now and not let you go at all?"  
"But then I'd be down on the bricks faster than you can say Ragmarket when I enter the council. I need his advice Dancer. Just watch me for the first 30 minutes I'll come back and let you know weather or not he can help."  
"We'll see, trusting the demon king? It's like trusting a beggar with you money. Just be careful Hunts Alone."  
"Nobody ever got anything from being careful", Han mumbled.

Grasping his amulet he released a little more power into the flash piece then let the syllables of the northern language flow over his tongue. Feeling the gap between worlds open up he cautiously slid through. Opening his eyes he found himself in Mystwerk bell tower, but Crow was nowhere to be seen.

Patience was what Han should have used and waited until Crow wanted to be seen, but Han had had anything but time since Raisa had been crowned. Events seem to be rushing forward faster than ever and he needed help now. Grasping his amulet Han sent a mental pulse through all of Aiedion. A neat little trick Crow had thought him, if you knew who else was in Aiedion you could direct a mental message to them without being face to face. Aiedion shimmered as the wave of his message rippled out through the dream world.  
Crows voice came of out no where, which was quiet disturbing. Having someone talking to you when there was no body for the sound to come from.  
"No need for that now. I as always, know when you are here Alister.", crooned Crows silky voice.  
"Crow! I need to..."  
Crow just talked right over him as if he hadn't even spoken,  
" I will let you explain, but know that you will not get any information from me until you answer all of my questions. First, the Bayer you brought here, you have killed him correct?"  
"Of course not, If you hadn't run off he could have explained. His mother the matriarch of Marisa Pines camp was taken advantage of as a young girl by Gavan Bayer the current high wizard. Dancer inherited the wizards magic and harbors hatred of the high wizard that even I might have trouble matching. Being the bastard son of the high wizard and being clan born? If any one of the Bayers knew he'd be dead as soon as they found out."  
Han paused looking around and sighed as Crow shimmered into existence. He was dressed in all of his finery as he had been when he as told Han his true name, Alger Waterlow. The last of the gifted kings. His stoles were of a raven, and his cloak had a snake wrapping around a staff that was thrust thought a crown.  
Han matched his clothing from the stoles to the rings on his fingers

"Look familiar?", Han teased.

"Stop playing games Alister this is my... wait you look..." Crow stuttered as if he were stumped for the first time.

"Like yourself? Seeing the family resemblance?", Han grinned even bigger.

"The family resemblance, but I never had any children you fool." , spit out Crow who looked like he was working himself up into a storm of anger.

"Whoa there!" Han quickly said, figuring that he had best explain things before Crow bolted again, "Hanalea had twins after you died. The girl became the queen of the fells to continue the line of blooded queens. The boy was to be killed since magic ran through his veins as strong as it did you. Some how Hanalea and Lucius or Lucas as you know him saved the child. The boy was names Alister and the clans have been watching his blood line and the magic that runs through it since then."

"What does that have to do with you?", It seem that Crows anger had turned to shock, because he struggled to even get that out louder than a whisper.  
Lifting up his arms so that the lace and his sleeves slid back Han revealed the pale skin where his cuffs used to be and said,  
"These are from the magical cuffs the clans placed upon me as a child to contain the magic within me. I wore them for seventeen years before the clans took them off. They also told me the truth of my heritage. I am the last and only living gifted descendant of the Waterlow blood line. I am your last heir."  
The thunderstruck look on his many greats grandfathers face was worth a whole a whole cart of gold to Han.  
After a long silence Crow blinked and his face went from wonder to scepticism.  
"Before I believe this fairy tale cast this spell. You need only touch two finger to you forehead and as you grasp your amulet say, Semenia Forshen."  
Without question Han repeated Crows instruction. His insides seemed be churning and his blood ran quicker.  
"Lift your fingers towards the sky now."  
Doing so a design appeared above Han. A design of a jet black raven perched atop a crown with a staff and a snake shoved through it. The same sign that was on both Han and Crows clothing.

"So it is true.", Crow marveled as he too preformed the spell and the same design appeared above him.

"Family crests can be inlaid into blood lines and can be changed, but they will flow through your family until the end of time or until they are magically removed. The Waterlow crest is ancient, but I was the one who added the crown and staff. You are indeed of my blood." Crow said and his voice strained with the amount of joy that now seemed to be about to pour put of him.

"My line continues."

"Not for long, I came here for firepower and answers. I am in a world of trouble.", so Han preceded to tell Crow all of the events that had happened the past few weeks from when his trip back to Fells from Odens Forge to Raisa's coronation.

"How many days away is this meeting with the wizards council?"

"Just two days away, do you even know how they select a new High Wizard?"

"That is the least of our problems at the moment.", Crow said with a wave of his hand.

"well then what are _our _problems?" Han asked, because at the moment he was at a loss of how his plans were to go forward if he died in the next few days.  
" First bring Lucas to me here in Aiedion tonight, I have an experiment to try and then I will give you the tools you need to restore our family to glory." With that Crow disappeared and Han left Aiedion to find Lucius Frowsley.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I should just knock you out now and not let you go at all?"  
"But then I'd be down on the bricks faster than you can say Ragmarket when I enter the council. I need his advice Dancer. Just watch me for the first 30 minutes I'll come back and let you know weather or not he can help."  
"We'll see, trusting the demon king? It's like trusting a beggar with you money. Just be careful Hunts Alone."  
"Nobody ever got anything from being careful", Han mumbled.

Grasping his amulet he released a little more power into the flash piece then let the syllables of the northern language flow over his tongue. Feeling the gap between worlds open up he cautiously slid through. Opening his eyes he found himself in Mystwerk bell tower, but Crow was nowhere to be seen.

Patience was what Han should have used and waited until Crow wanted to be seen, but Han had had anything but time since Raisa had been crowned. Events seem to be rushing forward faster than ever and he needed help now. Grasping his amulet Han sent a mental pulse through all of Aiedion. A neat little trick Crow had thought him, if you knew who else was in Aiedion you could direct a mental message to them without being face to face. Aiedion shimmered as the wave of his message rippled out through the dream world.  
Crows voice came of out no where, which was quiet disturbing. Having someone talking to you when there was no body for the sound to come from.  
"No need for that now. I as always, know when you are here Alister.", crooned Crows silky voice.  
"Crow! I need to..."  
Crow just talked right over him as if he hadn't even spoken,  
" I will let you explain, but know that you will not get any information from me until you answer all of my questions. First, the Bayer you brought here, you have killed him correct?"  
"Of course not, If you hadn't run off he could have explained. His mother the matriarch of Marisa Pines camp was taken advantage of as a young girl by Gavan Bayer the current high wizard. Dancer inherited the wizards magic and harbors hatred of the high wizard that even I might have trouble matching. Being the bastard son of the high wizard and being clan born? If any one of the Bayers knew he'd be dead as soon as they found out."  
Han paused looking around and sighed as Crow shimmered into existence. He was dressed in all of his finery as he had been when he as told Han his true name, Alger Waterlow. The last of the gifted kings. His stoles were of a raven, and his cloak had a snake wrapping around a staff that was thrust thought a crown.  
Han matched his clothing from the stoles to the rings on his fingers

"Look familiar?", Han teased.

"Stop playing games Alister this is my... wait you look..." Crow stuttered as if he were stumped for the first time.

"Like yourself? Seeing the family resemblance?", Han grinned even bigger.

"The family resemblance, but I never had any children you fool." , spit out Crow who looked like he was working himself up into a storm of anger.

"Whoa there!" Han quickly said, figuring that he had best explain things before Crow bolted again, "Hanalea had twins after you died. The girl became the queen of the fells to continue the line of blooded queens. The boy was to be killed since magic ran through his veins as strong as it did you. Some how Hanalea and Lucius or Lucas as you know him saved the child. The boy was names Alister and the clans have been watching his blood line and the magic that runs through it since then."

"What does that have to do with you?", It seem that Crows anger had turned to shock, because he struggled to even get that out louder than a whisper.  
Lifting up his arms so that the lace and his sleeves slid back Han revealed the pale skin where his cuffs used to be and said,  
"These are from the magical cuffs the clans placed upon me as a child to contain the magic within me. I wore them for seventeen years before the clans took them off. They also told me the truth of my heritage. I am the last and only living gifted descendant of the Waterlow blood line. I am your last heir."  
The thunderstruck look on his many greats grandfathers face was worth a whole a whole cart of gold to Han.  
After a long silence Crow blinked and his face went from wonder to scepticism.  
"Before I believe this fairy tale cast this spell. You need only touch two finger to you forehead and as you grasp your amulet say, Semenia Forshen."  
Without question Han repeated Crows instruction. His insides seemed be churning and his blood ran quicker.  
"Lift your fingers towards the sky now."  
Doing so a design appeared above Han. A design of a jet black raven perched atop a crown with a staff and a snake shoved through it. The same sign that was on both Han and Crows clothing.

"So it is true.", Crow marveled as he too preformed the spell and the same design appeared above him.

"Family crests can be inlaid into blood lines and can be changed, but they will flow through your family until the end of time or until they are magically removed. The Waterlow crest is ancient, but I was the one who added the crown and staff. You are indeed of my blood." Crow said and his voice strained with the amount of joy that now seemed to be about to pour put of him.

"My line continues."

"Not for long, I came here for firepower and answers. I am in a world of trouble.", so Han preceded to tell Crow all of the events that had happened the past few weeks from when his trip back to Fells from Odens Forge to Raisa's coronation.

"How many days away is this meeting with the wizards council?"

"Just two days away, do you even know how they select a new High Wizard?"

"That is the least of our problems at the moment.", Crow said with a wave of his hand.

"well then what are _our _problems?" Han asked, because at the moment he was at a loss of how his plans were to go forward if he died in the next few days.  
" First bring Lucas to me here in Aiedion tonight, I have an experiment to try and then I will give you the tools you need to restore our family to glory." With that Crow disappeared and Han left Aiedion to find Lucius Frowsley. snapped awake, looking to the sky he figured the moon fading to the east. He still had a few more hours before the day broke. Then he just had 12 hours before he appeared before the wizards council.

Looking at Dancer who had fallen asleep next to the fire Han decided against waking him up just yet. His friend would need all the sleep he could get. Slipping off his finely tailored boots he set off through the woods towards Lucius's cabin. The dirt under his feet felt calming as if he were putting his roots back into the earth each time he took a step. The grass tickled his ankles and branches whipped past his face as he ran along side Old Woman creek. Finally he made it to the old mans cabin with a stitch in his side and his feet a bit more bruised. Gasping for breath he stumbled up the stairs of Lucius's house. Barging straight in he came face to face with Luscious who was holding a two knives.

"Who is it! Tell me you name or I'll cut you where you stand! I swear by the maker I'll kill ya!" He hissed into the night.

He may be blind but he can still scare you half to death thought Han as he backpedaled away from the mans front door, "Its me Han, I'm sorry to barge in, but I need your help now. It cannot wait." , Han managed to wheeze out between breathes. The man immediately relaxed and gave a chuckle.

"Alright boy, let me have a glass and then I'll be awake and ready to go. Ain't nobody ever told you never to barge in on a sleeping man?"

"Didn't look you were sleeping and no drinks and no waiting." Cursing himself Han swung around looking for a way to get Lucius back to Dancer and his tent.

"Slow down, Slow down! Make sense boy, or I'm not going anywhere"

So Han spilled what had just happened with his great grandfather and how Alger needed Lucius to come with Han back to Aiedion.  
The change in the old man was instantaneous,

"You say he wants me to come? Well lets go boy! Now! What are we waiting for? Your many great grandfather always did know what to do, best not make him wait any longer!"

" Calm down I have to bring you with me to go get Dancer because he's coming with us. No offence to my great grandfather, but I'm not leaving this meeting to chance and Dancers got as much right to hear what he's got to say as any of us." Goodness thought Han a thousand years and you'd think this man would be tuckered out, not rearing to go like a small child. Which was exactly what Lucius seemed to look like. He was practically shaking from excitement or fear Han didn't know. Lucius grabbed Hans wrist with a vise like grip and hissed,

" No! You listen to me, fire up your amulet because were going now, cause I ain't goin' no where. Alger wanted me and you, not Dancer."

"But..."

"Ain't no buts about it boy lets hop to it."

"Lucius, Dancers been with me through everything he..."

"He ain't who Alger asked to see, now lets go or I'm going back to bed."

Shaking his head Han guessed there was nothing for it but to let the old man have his way. His wrist wasn't going to stay attached it seemed if he went against the old mans wishes.

"Alright alright, I don't know if this will work considering you don't have an amulet, but it's worth a shot."

He settled Lucius down onto the floor and then lay down beside him, Lucius dog lay beside them with his head resting on the old mans chest.

"We're going to be meeting him in the Mystwerk quad so picture that in your mind."

"Boy, I've been to Aiedion more times that I can count don't lecture me."

Sighing Han grasped his amulet and spoke the charm. He first opened a portal for Lucius stretching it and widening it for easier passage then he created one for himself and spoke then final words and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

The travel between words went smoothly for Han. It was like he was stuck underwater because everything was muted when he was between worlds. When he made it through it was like he had broke the surface of the water and everything rushed back to him. As he landed back in the dream world he checked that he had the Rowan talisman just in case Crow tried anything. Finding it tucked safely inside his shirt he then put on his finery in honor of Crow. The Waterlow stoles and crest were now embroidered into his clothes showing off his family lineage. Then Lucius popped into existence. He blinked his eyes as he was able to see for the first time in a thousand years. Han was glad he had brought him to the Mystwerk quad where the flowers were blooming rather than the dusty bell tower. Shaking his head with a look of joy he dressed himself in flowing green robes with yellow stoles of a Stag with its head held high. Lucius seemed to be in his prime, with all of his teeth and his hair combed nicely. Han had to admit he wasn't as bad looking as he'd thought.

"Lucas" The words reverberated though the air long after Crow said them.

Lucius fell to his knees,

"To see again and now to hear your voice. This day is full of surprises. Please accept my apologies for failing you."

"Get up please old friend, it was anything but your fault."

"But it was, I gave her the the key, the crest, the keystone! Had I known …."

"But you didn't , we both put our trust in the wrong person that day. We were both fooled, besides you came back for me. You set off the breaking!"

"The breaking, you know they burned the magic out of me before I could stop it, and by that time you were already dead. You amulet confiscated, and me a shadow. We underestimated the Bayers."

"I know, but no longer. I have an plan and it will be their undoing."

Feeling extremely left out and still trying to add the new pieces to the puzzle Han was more confused than ever so he coughed,

"Excuse me, but seeing as I am the only one with an amulet and who actually has any real power at all it will be my plan that is his undoing."

"Ah yes Alister" Crow smiled a toothy grin and extended his hand in the direction of Lucius.

"Let me explain why Lucas is even here. First of all this man is kept alive by the power and will endowed to him by the wizards council so that he can never forget the events of the past. This magic that lives in him while not a usable gift is enough to sustain life." Han was starting to see where this was going and he was liking it more and more as Crow continued,

"Therefore I purpose you use your magic to meld me with him temporarily. Since the magic that sustains him never runs out, there is no time limit to how long I can stay within Lucas. While blind he may be he still is able to sustain the magic needed for me to enter the real world."

"And this is alright with you Lucius?" Han asked the old man.

"Of course, I had a feeling as soon as you said Alger was back that I'd be needed. I've had a thousand years to think boy, its time to start doing."

"Then what do you purpose I do with you in the real world that you can not accomplish here?" Han asked his great grandfather.

"Well you need an ace up for sleeve to grant you the position of High Wizard. Yes?",

"That was the plan or at least not get burned to a crisp when I face the other candidates."

"Well then we will be venturing to the vault of the gifted Kings. Since I happen to be the last of the gifted Kings I am the only one with the knowledge of where it is let alone how to open it." Crow said with a smug look on his face.

"Those artifacts were lost during the breaking." , said Han shaking his head.

"Use your brain Alister would I really show all my cards? This is the largest repository of magical artifacts in the world and the most powerful, of course it's lost, because I hid it."

"Well you seem to have done a rum job of it."

"Of course, I was the always rather talented at magic." Crow said with smugness. He had been the best, but how had he fallen so far?

"Well I'll need Dancers help right?"

"NO!" Both Lucius and Crow said with force.

"The only thing he will do is report the repository to the clans and they will confiscate it. That is the last thing you need. I've seem them pieces and held them with my own hands, ain't nothin' like um in all the realms. Can't be throwin' stuff like this to chance." Lucius said.

"Exactly, now there's work to be done." And so Crow outlined the gestures used for the spell and made sure Han had the wording correct. Then he said,

"Now I will control Lucas, when I nod cast the spell."

As soon as Crow blinked out of existence Lucius went ridged all over. He then looked at Han and nodded.  
Han began the chant Crow had just taught his. The wording was simple nothing extremely complex, but the hand gestures Han had to use made it seem like he was conducting and orchestra.  
When Han was done Lucius or rather Crow sighed as he went about testing the movement of Lucius's body,,

"How fortunate, now I am stuck within Lucas until you release me." , he said smiling.

"You know why of course I could not possess him on my own right Alister? It is because..." And Crow would have kept going on for a very long time about magic and its limitations and his own existence, but right now Han just needed to get a fresh breath of reality and some answers. Crow may love to talk magic, but now he had bigger problems.

"Some other time you can tell me all about it. Right now we're going to see if this trick of yours works." Han smiled and sent a rather annoyed crow and himself back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Blinking Han grasped his amulet and discharged what the little spark he had left after two trips to Aiedion into the flash piece. Thankfully it was just his body that was temporarily drained and not his amulet. He'd been stoking it up ever since Raisa had taken the blue bloods and wizards by surprise at her mothers funereal.

"Reality" Breathed Crow taking a deep breath.

Looking at him Han let out a gasp. Before him stood the crow Han had seen in Aeidion albeit without the baubles and finely tailored clothes.

"Is this what the extra hand waving was for? Was I conducting your appearance in reality?"

"Essentially. Lucas has a large store of power inside him I just used a little bit extra to make sure you didn't loose any power by anchoring me here and thought me being able to see would speed our expedition along."

"And you knew all this would work?"

"No, but it was worth a try." Crow winked with a devilish smile on his face. " And now it is time to start!"

Standing Crow stretched out and sighed "Thank the maker for Lucas. Do you still have that piece of paper of the inside of Hanalea.?"

"Yes, its in my pack back at camp with Dancer."

"Alright Alister lead the way."

Being captive in an amulet hadn't seemed to hamper Crow ability to keep up with Han as they ran though the woods. Must be because he was practicing when he took over my body thought Han. He also must have revamped Lucius's body because Han was sure the old man couldn't move like Crow was moving now. Sprinting through trees and bounding over rocks. The early sun light started to sift through the trees stirring up fog banks that had settled on the ground in the night. The forest was waking up, hopefully the city wasn't as well.

"So let me get this straight we need to do what?" Han called over his shoulder as he ran.

"All in good time Alister" Said Crow and he still sounded barely out of breath. Han swore he could hear Crow smirking.

Finally the reached the camp site. Dancer was seated at the camp fire across from a woman his gaze already locked on Crow. The look of astonishment was quickly concealed as he rose the greet the two.

"Hunts Alone the queen wished to talk to you. She hasn't been here long so you needn't worry."

"The queen..." ,whispered Crow his voice full of emotion.

Han and Dancer exchanged glances. Dancer seemed to trying to tell Han that he was crazy and they needed to talk now. Han hoped that Dancer wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer because time wasn't what he had a lot of now.

"Your Highness please except my congratulations on being crowned Queen of the Fells yesterday." said Han. He figured he might as well be as formal as possible given the situation.

Crow walked around to face Raisa and sank to his knees and grasped her hand,

"Bless the maker, the line continues." He said with trembling words.

"Thank you sir. May I ask who you are?"

"Just a supporter of your reign your highness.", Crow said as he stood back up and came back to Hans side.

"Well I hope I can live up to your expectations." , she said as she tried to conceal how Crow had flustered her. Han could have sworn he heard Crow say "You already have granddaughter" But shook his head no one else seemed to have heard. Shaking her head to clear it she looked straight at and and said,

"Alister we need to talk right now."

Raisa grabbed Hans arm and yanked him towards a tree a ways from Dancer and Crow.

"Who's your friend?"

"Just call him Crow, he's fond of that name. Anyways I highly doubt you came to talk to me about the availability of my friend." Han grinned.

Raisa flushed.

"Your right, what I came to ask you about was the wizards council meeting tonight. Just remember your actions represent me I will not be brought down by petty games and bids for power."

Han was bewildered where had the princess that hated political the games gone? Had she already forgotten who her friends really were? Had she already forgotten him?

"Well your highness I plan on keeping my skin alive if that's what you mean. I have no grand plans and do not plan to cozy up to any one because they likely are afraid I'll knife them like I did Lord Bayer. Is something wrong?" He was genuinely curious, what had brought on this strange ultimatum from Raisa.

"I have a hard enough time keeping the peoples respect and I..." Han wasn't buying it.

"I didn't survive all my life by believing lies, Rebecca." He knew that barb had hit true as she winced, but hey he was still a bit tore up by the whole incident.

" I...I couldn't stand it if one of those wizards hurt you. You just started playing their game you, can't hope to beat them at it yet", she breathed out in a rush. "I just hoped that if you played it safe at the first meeting you'd have a better foot hold on the next one."

"Raisa you know they're electing your new high wizard at this meeting. That has to be me. It has to! Who else could you trust in that position that had that much power? I has to be me." Han said with determination. _He_ wouldn't go down without swinging and this had to be his biggest blow yet. He had to come in big or not at all or else the wizard nobility would walk all over him. Like they always had he thought with bitterness.

"That is exactly why! Why not let Micha try for the spot or one of his cousins." , she said her voice was almost pleading.

Han grabbed her hands in his. They were so small so delicate. Just like the rest of her. He breathed in the smell of fresh mountain roses that rolled off of her. He had to do this if he would ever have a chance. This was his chance and he had to take it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't plan to get put down on the bricks by anyone soon. Hey, Hey now!" He brushed away a tear that rolled out of the corner of her eye. This wasn't like her.

"I thought I lost you once and I almost most you again two weeks ago, you cannot keep taunting death without it biting back." She took a deep breath and let it out. Her trader face had returned and her emotions were sealed back in that vault she kept deep in side her.

"Raisa I promise this is the only way. That's what Crow is for and Dancer. If they can't get me through this then no one can."

"How reassuring."

"Now I really must go before the city wakes up, I have a plan to complete." Han let their hands fall as he twisted around to walk back to the fire. Raisa followed and Han knew she wasn't happy.

"Time to go Dancer lets saddle up. I'll let you know what the plan is when were underway."

"No! He cannot come! Do not be foolish Alister.", Crow hissed.

"He is my only ally my only friends that has got my back, who can fight flames with flames. He's coming and he can deiced for himself what he wants to do."

"He is clan! He is a Bayer!"

"He also has my trust. Since that's settled let us move out." Han saddled up Ragger and another pony for Crow. Once he was on Ragger he said,

"Meet me on the roof tonight when the moon is sinking I have a surprise for you Your Highness." If I plan ahead maybe my luck wont run out. Because I'm going to need a lot of it to survive tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Han had filled Dancer in on the past night and their future plans for tonight Dancer decided to quiz Crow.

"So this place really is real?"

"Of course it is, I have been their myself!" Crow said haughtily

"Then how do we get there?"

"Ha! Not so fast. I am the only person who can open this vault since I am the only Gifted King on this earth. You both must swear an oath to me that you will not tell anyone where this place is, how to get in or out, and what is held inside unless I let you do so. Understood?"

There then ensued a large debate mostly between Crow and Dancer about this.

"Why! Were not even sure if it exists!"

"Then you should have no problem swearing an oath about nothing!"

"But then what if the clans need to know?"

"Then clans would destroy some if not all of the most beautiful and powerful works of magic ever created. Things that can unite a country and bring peace to nations at war. The clans are afraid of the wizards power and rightly so, but that does not give them the right to control us."

"Then we also have no right to govern the clans" Han interjected.

Crow gave him a thunderous look.

"It is only fair you know, you can't be fueling any more wizard hypocrisy if we're trying to clean it out of this realm."

Crow shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, but then said, "My demand still stands, swear the oath to me and we go can move forward from there."

"I'm in", said Han. Not like your giving me much choice.

Dancers face was hard and set as he said, "Count me in what do I say?"  
Crow outlined the oath and made sure they were grasping their amulets as they said the words.  
As Han spoke a small trickle of power flowed from the amulet and into his words, because as his words came out of his mouth they formed into a golden rope that twisted and wound around Hans body and amulet. He finished and looked over and he saw the same thing had happened to Dancer. The golden chords shimmered for a bit then sank into their skin.

"So now what gramps?" said Han grinning. He'd been waiting for a while to say that.

"Lets stick with you calling me Crow for now shall we? Now," He said rolling out the piece of paper he had Han get from the Bayer library so long ago. "our plan can begin."


	7. Chapter 7

As he outlined the plan Han had a harder and harder time believing it was true. First they needed to find a secret entrance inside the palace. Then after finding the entrance they would have to hope Crow still had the power to open the vault. As Crow described it once they were inside it they would have to evade numerous traps he himself had set. Yet the treasure they were looking for wasn't close at hand. They then had to travel down to the middle of the mountain Hanalea. Then if Crows memory and the map he had gotten proved correct which Han was skeptical of since he had been in an amulet for a thousand years, they would be at the treasure trove. Crow wouldn't say what was inside, just that getting there would be a good start.

Having taken most of the morning talking and planning they were riding through Ragmarket when business was just starting to pick up and there were more travelers on the road. Han thanked the Maker for it because He looked odd enough with his bleached white hair, but Crow and him together wouldn't go unnoticed for long. Self consciously Han twitched his cowl up higher as if a breeze had made him shiver. Dancer seemed more at ease than Han. It wasn't like he had any worries about being noticed. No body wanted anything to do with him so he passed through the crowds without problem even on a horse. Not like the glamours that they wrapped about themselves weren't working. It was just easier to be inconspicuous when you looked the part too.

Smells and sounds drifted to Han as they passed through his old neighborhood. He called out to a vendor and tossed him a two coppers for some morning breakfast. The vendor threw back three stuffed rolls. They set Hans mouth to watering and his stomach grumbling since he hadn't had much at the feast last night. He'd been too busy watching Rasia. He then tossed the other two rolls to Crow and Dancer.  
Crow dropped besides him as Dancer broke their way through the gathering multitudes that were beginning to clog the streets.

"Real food!", he gasped. In between bites he asked,

"So, you're in love with the princess turned Queen? Our family always did have an eye for greatness."

Startled Han spluttered spewing some of his roll onto Ragger, "In love? I should say not! I am Her highness's personal magical body guard.", he said as he hastily brushed the crumbs off Ragger.

"Right because she didn't get that ring that made of moonstones and sapphires from you. What's your plan? You know the clans wont accept a match between the two of you. I know that and I've been locked away in an amulet for a thousand years."

"Then I'll just have to make them an offer they cannot refuse."

"I know I am the worst person to be cautioning you, but before go up against them make sure you have more than one ace up your sleeve."

Han smiled, old grandpa Alger still wanted a Waterlow on the throne is seemed.

"Don't worry, I'm playing for keeps and this is a game for all the marbles not just one sweet mark."

"Then make sure your the only person your plan depends on because that's all you have when everything else doesn't work."

Dancer called them forward and they surged through the crowd making good headway until they got the draw bridge. Since Han was a regular going in and out of the castle he wouldn't be noticed by the guards, but bringing Crow and Dancer in would draw questions for sure. Grasping his amulet thanking the maker he'd readied it for so much use, he spoke a charm over Crow that caused people to glance over him and not take notice of him. Dancer did the same to himself. As they crossed a guard yelled

"You there! Where's the Queen? You didn't leave her with the clans did you?"

"Of course not she sent me ahead with a message for someone in the castle close before she got back."

"Well then hurry on...wait what's that..." The guard tried to fix his eyes on the spot where Crow was, but kept rubbing his eyes.

"Never mind, go on ahead."

Releasing his breath Han hurried forward with his two companions right behind him.  
As they dismounted Crow twirled in a circle smiling.

"Not much has changed in a thousand year has it. Follow me."

Crow seemed to know the servants corridors as well as Han did. Han guessed he too had found that moving from one place to another without being seen had been just as important when his great grandfather had lived here. Playing his own political games no doubt Han thought. Moving through the corridors they made their way down into the bowls of the castle. Thankfully all the servants were busy or hustling this way or that trying to clean up the castle from the inaugural party of the Queen a few days before. When they were deep in the tunnels underneath the castle Crow stopped,  
"Alister, you and your friend should sweep this tunnel for enchantments and disable them, please."


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough as they swept the area they found various detection charms used trigger other spells farther down the tunnel. After disabling them they found a nasty hex that would have sliced them all to ribbons they moved forward. As they crept deeper into the castle they looked along the walls of the tunnels and saw statue after statue. Some dedicated to famous people, other housed grave stones and others were magnificent replicas for fascinating animals. After disarming three hexes right in a row Crow had them stop.  
They were right in front a a statue of a beggar holding a baby dragon. Crow asked Han to send a pulse of magic towards the statue and say "Open" in the northern tongue, or _Cetz._  
Han did as he was told and to his amazement cracks appeared in the statue. Bits of marbles started to flake off of the statue until it seemed the the statues was alive. It was still the same color, but Han could see the chest of the beggar rising and falling and the dragon had small flames that flickered in its nostrils when it breathed out.  
Then the statue blinked and Han found himself immobilized as he tried to take step back.

"Who are you to try and enter the vault of Kings. Answer now or be burned alive." The statues voice sounded like the rumble of gravel. Han could swear the Dragons tongue flicked out and licked it's stony mouth.

"I am Alger Waterlow last of the gifted Kings hear me and let me through to my inheritance."

It sounded like a well practiced speech almost a banter between Crow and the statue.

"I hear your voice O' King, but wear is your payment? We have been mighty hungry after so long between visits."

"If you would let Alister the other fair haired one among us pay for me you will be satisfied?"

"It depends if his blood runs true to the line, let us see though."

Reaching behind himself into his belt the beggar pulled out a stone knife and flipped it to Han.  
Hans arms were released from paralyzing spell and he caught the knife.

"Just slice your palm and give some of the blood to the dragon." Crow said.

Taking the knife he sliced a shallow cut across his palm and held his bleeding palm up. As blood welled in the cut the dragons head snaked out and began to lick Han palms. When he had finished tasting Hans blood he breathed upon Han's palm with a thin steam of fire. Han had expected heat, but he found that the sensation tickled and felt as if a cool breeze were coming from the dragons maw. Closing its mouth mouth the dragon retreated back into the beggars embrace and Han looked down at his hand and found the wound he had just cut was perfectly healed.

"You are indeed an heir to the line, otherwise you would have been charred alive.", chuckled the statue.

"You may enter, but first if I can have my knife back you can be on your way."

Gently Han flipped the knife back to the beggar who caught it with ease and replaced it back into his belt. The beggar then took up the position he and the dragon were in before and went back to being just statues.

"Well thankfully you do actually have my blood."

"WHAT! Your saying I could have been burned alive!" roared Han.

"But you weren't, besides I had to make sure your claims were true one last time. Now I have no reservations you are a Waterlow. Now let us begin. Come."

Crow then walked straight through the statue. Looking at each other Han and Dancer seemed at a loss.

"Well I guess we don't really have a choice. We're this far aren't we?"

"I guess, lets watch our backs Hunts alone I'm still not totally sold on trusting him."

"I know, but he's our only shot at taking on the council." With that they both walked through the statue.

They stepped out into an empty cavern with a dozen different entrances. Torches blazed with blue wizards flame above each door way. In the center of the room was a round stone table.

"Come on, come on you two. We haven't got all day." Crow spread his hands pointing at each door.

"Each door leads to a different place underneath Hanalea. Going through each of them without the proper credentials lands you right back outside of this room in front of the the beggar and dragon. To go through each passage way you must have the amulet of a gifted king and place it in middle of the table. The amulet of a gifted king is part of the credentials the other part is someone who can use that amulet. If you noticed how no one but you can use your amulet? That's because you are the only heir with my blood who can use it, the rest of the gifted kings amulets are already in the vault so this is the only key to the vault left. So let us begin."

Placing the amulet in the middle of the table the amulet sunk into the stone as if there were an already carved out section. Crow grabbed hold o the table and Dancer followed suit.

"Speak your name, your family, and where you want to go."

With his hand on the amulet Han spoke.

"I Hanson Alister of the house Waterlow wish to go to the vault of gifted Kings." As Han said it he felt like a pompous fancy, goodness he thought no one needs a title like that their likely to forget all the names they had. A surge of power came from the amulet and the room started to spin. When the doors came to a stop wizards fire now outlined one of the doors.

Crow let go of the table and started through the archway and the other two followed.  
The tunnel they were going through had a smooth floor but moss had found a way to grow on the carvings that lined the passage bringing color to the carvings. Wizard flame seemed to always burn in these tunnels at all times because whenever they twisted and turned there were always more torches and never was one out.  
Following the map Crow had brought, he led them through the correct passages, because the table may have pointed them in the right direction but it seemed that these carverns weren't about to give up its secrets with out a fight. Three time Crow stopped them just before they ran into a concealed pit fall or a hidden hex.

"I'm sorry! I haven't been here in forever, literally. You can't expect me to remember this clear as day after all these years. And this map is hard to read with this flickering light!"

After what seemed like hours they finally reached a wall that had gems that created a picture of a giant crow with a staff thrust though it.

"This is it?" , asked Dancer his voice echoing around the caves.

"What this hasn't been exciting enough?" Crow drawled. "There's just one last thing we have to do. Alister come here, and Dancer you come on my other side. Good, now grab a shoulder."

Crow had planted himself in front of the crown and now placed both hands upon the door and started chanting. Han felt power flow out of him and into Crows words, on their walk to here he was glad he had saved up what power that have been building up inside him. Would he ever have enough power? Would there every be days where all he had to do was save energy instead of always using it. At this rate he'd be drained before they even go the wizards council. Then with a final shout that tore Han out of his thoughts and Crow pushed the doors open.


	9. Chapter 9

What lay before them was more than either of them could comprehend. A store room that had to be as big as the ball room of the palace and that was just the main room. That didn't count all the other alcoves and passages that snaked out of the room into who knew where.

"Keep your mouths from dragging over the carpets, they're the finest gold can buy I assure you. Feast your eyes Alister your inheritance awaits you."

This was all so much for Han that he sank onto his heals his head reeling. A street beggar who used to barely scrape enough money together to have food on the table was being told all this was his? There were chalices, talismans, bracelets, and necklaces that were worth more than his life all around him. Creates of gold, platinum, and silver jewelry all set with precious stones that no doubt were enchanted in some way. The light from the torches was magnified as it bounced around the room from all the reflective surfaces making the room glow. Also most prominent was a hanging cup in the center of the room that burned with flames that were bright red that made everything glow.

"M...mine?" Han managed to choke out.

"Three hundred years of wealth and prosperity that the Fells have not seen since is all gathered here. The very best was reserved for the gifted Kings and we have never chosen to share it. As my only living gifted heir this is all yours."

"What do all of these magical pieces even do?" Dancer asked as he held up a ruby ring, power arced from his amulet to the ring which then shot a straight jet of green flame from the ruby that scorched the ceiling. Throwing the ring back down on the table Dancer stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them from temptation.

"Most I have found uses for. We'll have to come back sometime and I can show you my choice pieces." Crow said looking like a child as his face lit all around the room.

"The Bayers will fall and I shall be their undoing once and for all.", he said quietly to himself.

Getting to his feet finally Han took a calculated look around the room looking for objects of use.

"What I need is firepower and a way to keep the Queen safe. Her life is under increasing risk and I need better ways to protect her, and I need something to help me survive the wizards council."

Crow strode over to a large enamelled box and opened it. From it he pulled a staff that was intricatly carved. It seemed that metal and wood had been melded together to form a deadly whole.

"This staff is imbued with the power to call upon a shade named The Lady of the Battlefield. Even if she doesn't appear when called upon the ends of the staff are magically charged so that when they touch an enemy it stuns them, no matter how lightly you touch them. There is a slight recharge time between stuns, but still it is very deadly."

To demonstrate Crow lightly tapped Dancer. There was a zap of power and with a surprised yelp Dancer was shot backwards into a table which caused golden glitterbits to fly everywhere. Running over to his friend Han made sure Dancer was only stunned then rounded upon Crow.

"You may have prejudices and mistrust, but that does not give you to right to torture my friends. You could have killed Dancer then where would I be? Without a friend in the world that could save my life!"

Hans ferocity wiped the smug look of Crows face and he took on a more apologetic tone.

"I had to Alister he cannot see this next gift, no one can." The mysteriousness of this statement caused Han to pause.

"See what?!"

Crow walked over and picked up a stone cup. It was so plain compared to the rest of the pieces in the room that Han wondered why it was even there. Crow then reached up to a red flames that were hanging from the middle of the room. He dipped the cup into the flame until it was full of the fire.

"What are you trying to do burn me alive?" Asked Han with his best skeptical face as he stood up taking a ready stance.

"This is the greatest treasure in this room Alister." , said Crow

"Fire? In case you don't remember you taught me a million and one different was to create fire and use it!"

"Don't be foolish, this is no ordinary fire." , he paused for effect and then said,

" This is the collective knowledge of every gifted king that ever lived. Their entire lives from when they last added them to the flame is stored here."

Han stood dumb founded. Could this really be true? If it was he would finally be able to catch up everyone else around him in wizardry. He'd always had the power, but he could only memorize so much. If, if this was true he might actually stand a chance. Yet it seemed almost too good to be true, he had learned that nothing this good came free.

"So if I drink this I wont be burned alive?"

" Of course not! You are a descendent to the last gifted king, me. Making you the next rightful heir to this knowledge."

"What does it really help me with though? I don't want to start seeing parties and midnight tumbles from a thousand years ago."

"Alister really, use your head. We kings did not get to the position we are in by sharing nonsense, in this flame is a complete knowledge of the language of power. This helps with the creation of spells since you and most every other wizard in this age relies on books and manuscripts to find spells. Why not create your own?" Crow said, "but do know that we kings have also shared all the spells we know and the gestures to preform them. When you drink this its like opening a file cabinet inside your mind that is always there. You can shuffle through what you don't need and the information you do need surfaces to your consciousness."  
"It's no wonder you were nearly undefeatable, with the might of every other king behind you as well as your own talent and these artifacts of power there's almost not way to defeat you."

"Obviously you overlooked friends that can betray you, because they always seem to." Crow gave Han a significant look that indicated Dancer was a very bad choice of friends indeed.

"Just give me the cup", Han said as he reached forward. If this was his ticket to the top then he might as well quit standing around. Carefully grasping the cup Han looked into it. The red flame spiraled out of the cup in front of Han's face. As the licked his skin he once again felt as if cold wisps of air were slithering across his skin, not burning flames. Well its all or nothing right? Opening his mouth he tilted his head back and tried to swallowed the flame in one gulp. Instead of pouring into him mouth the flames snaked over his body like vines so that when all of the flames had emptied from the cup he looked like he was covered in a glowing web of fire. He gently set the cup down and once he like go of the cup the flames snaked up to his mouth and poured in. Instead of heat the fire was ice cold and it spread throughout Hans whole body making him shiver. Power rippled through him as more and more over the fire slithered down his throat. It was like the night when Elena had just taken off his cuffs, but one hundred fold more powerful. Power shone through his skin like he was a beacon and black fire ran in rivulets off of his skin. Grasping the the serpent amulet the felt power rush through him, but even the amulet couldn't soak it in fast enough. No matter how much he poured into the amulet his body seemed to be making more. Feeling another wave of power ripple through himself, Han doubled over because just then his head split open. Into his head rushed memory after memory, spell after spell and emotion after emotion. Most times he only had glimpses or flashes of the memory entering his head. Maybe a flick or twist of hand then onto the middle two words of a spell. Han was so confused and disoriented by all the sensation flooding into him that his just currled up into a ball. His only thoughts were to just keep breathing, one breath after another. To think of anything else might cause him to fall into the madness that had become his mind. With skin still glowing and power still flooding into the amulet he lay for what seemed like hours as his brain tried to organize all the information that he had gotten and the new information that was still coming into his head.

After what seemed like a life time the sensations seemed to slow and Han probed into his own head. As he gradually delved deeper and deeper into his mind he grasped more and more of each of the memories that were now his until he was actually seeing whole memories and not just glimpses. Opening his eyes he looked around as his head began to feel less and less like it was being opened up by a pic ax. He had no idea how long he'd been on the ground, but it must have been multiple hours because as he stretched out his muscles ached from being stuck in the same position. Taking stock of his situation he saw that his clothes had been burnt to ash from the excess of power that had flooded out of him. Brushing the ashes off his skin he looked at the floor. There seemed to be multiple small puddles of metal. Those must have been his knives he thought with a sigh. Looking down he touched his amulet which seemed to be perfectly fine and to have taken in every ounce of power he'd let out and still had room for more. Prodding at his amulet he felt all of the power inside of it. It was like a giant ocean of energy that moved in waves as if sloshing around inside of the amulet. Looking up he found Dancer gazing at him with concern. Dancer held out his hand and lifted Han to his feet. Holding out a new set of clothes with all sorts of marking on them and some new stoles of the Waterlow house hold.

"You were out for almost seven hours. In that seven hours you let off enough power to run Fellsmarch for a year. You were glowing like a star Hunts Alone, even Crow said he'd never seen anyone with so much power and that includes himself."

Han reached out for the clothes Dancer was holding out,

"Thanks for these, I'd be a laughing stock at the council if I showed up without clothes on." , he put on the clothes and shook out the sleeves. They seemed to be already tailored for him.

"The robes focus your power so that you don't need to grasp you amulet to have the power of your body flow into your amulet. Also they turn away all but the strongest of charms that mean you harm.", Dancer said.

"These are from somewhere this room I'm guessing? Han asked.

"Of course, there seems to be an infinite amount of rooms here and so far all are filled with the most valuable of objects, and Crow seems to know what all of them are for."

Well Han thought I think I know what most of them are for too. As memories and images shifted through his mind of different kings adding to the treasure trove and what each item did. Though he didn't seem to be able to control the stream because the images started and stopped at odd times. The images seemed to flash behind his eyes so that he could still see, but he also saw these images. It had an odd double image effect on his vision. By the Maker this is going to be hard to get used to Han thought as he rubbed his head. Already another headache was starting to form.

"Ah the boy lives, I told you not to touch anything." Crow said twirling the battle staff that he'd touched Dancer with.

"What were you thinking touching that staff again? Put it down! You could have killed us all." Dancer said.

As Han tried to figure this out he glanced at Crow who gave him a significant look. Ah, this must be the lie Crow told Dancer about why he'd been knocked unconscious and he had been on the floor glowing.  
So Han went along with the lie.

"My bad, it wont happen again.", Crow said laying the staff back down into its velvet box. He said to Han, "I'm glad my old robes fit you."

Dancer bulled right over Crows last comment and explained the situation to Han who was still more than a little confused.

"Crow came around first and let me know what had happened when I woke up about ten minutes after he came to. We think the staff triggered a defense mechanisms within your body so your power went haywire. At least that's all Crow and I can come up with.", he said giving Crow a dark look.

Huh, Crow had to have used some object on him to make him think all this. Han was going to have to have a talk with Crow, or maybe he'd just dismiss him back to Aeidion finally.

"Can I have a word with just Dancer?" Han asked Crow. As Han waited he stretched out and tried rubbing his muscles to try and get some more blood flow to his limbs which still felt like wet noodles. Crow stepped back a few paces so he was out of ear shot and Han took Dancer over to the table he had knocked over.

"So you and Crow are on the same page now?" Han asked figuring he had best cut straight to the point.

"Of course not" Dancer said with defiance. " But, since you've been out Crow has been showing me all around this place and even some really really old texts on how to make different kinds of flash! They're from before the breaking Hunts Alone!" Dancers voice was full of excitement and Han could tell that Crow had found the key to winning him over. Well at least he's not asking questions about me yet. When Han resurfaced to their conversation it seemed that Dancer was now talking about when he woke up.

" Crow was just sitting there smiling at you while you convulsed on the ground. I told him he had three seconds to talk before I jinxed him." Dancer smiled that, Han could imagine Crows surprised face as he was beset by an angry Dancer and smirked as well. Dancer continued saying that,

" He said that you had touched some piece that had knocked us all out and caused you to be the way you were. Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm still a bit muddled in the head." Han confessed and he guessed that was the truth because where ever he looked memories that weren't his would surface that would date objects and tell him their uses. He figured Dancer didn't really need to know about that part.  
"But you still have your rowan piece on you?" Han asked just to make sure Crow hadn't messed with Dancers head.  
"Of course, why?  
"Never can be to careful with all these high priced magicked baubles laying around. One might take control of your thoughts. I mean Crow did say that that staff had a shade hidden somewhere inside of it." Han lied and hoping that Dancer bought it, because just now his brain wasn't up to thinking to hard about coming up with a more convincing lie.

Just then Han was thinking about how many knives he would need if he was to be kept from getting stabbed in the back at the council with his head like this. In his mind he saw a jeweled hand that wasn't his reach out and open a drawer to a desk across the room. Inside lay a knife that Han knew could help solve at least some of his problems. Breaking away from Dancer Han walked over to a desk across the room that was inlaid with priceless jewels and put his hand on the top drawer. Well this is one way to test if that flame really worked, thought Han.

Opening the drawer he found the knife he had seem in his head. It was quiet plain, and there was nothing special about it except for the ring of runes that spiraled around the handle and blade. The memories of the kings told Han that this knife was able to cut through the thickest of armour and spells laid around a person and that when it cut its victims it left no trace on the surface and no spilled blood to trace back to the attacker. An assassins blade, something Han was sure he would need in the coming weeks if not days when he faced off against the most powerful people in the country. When he grasped the handle the runes etched into the blade glowed in welcome for an instant then went dark again.

"Excellent choice Alister I'm glad to see you're getting your barrings back after being curled up so long." Crow said with the grin that seemed to be stuck on his face since they had gotten into the treasury.

"Seeing as I burnt all my other belongings while I was on the floor I thought I could use another blade."

"Right you are." , said Crow, looking at a time piece on the top shelf Crow walked over to a mirror and told them, "Alister and Dancer come over here please."

"What now?" , grumbled Han, all he wanted was to have the next few days to rest his head and figure out what Crow had done to him. There were so many memories in this place that his head was swimming and starting to bring back the splitting head ache he had before.

"It's time to go get ready for the wizards council boys. All you need to do is gasp your amulet and send a whisper of power into the mirror. Think of the place you want to go and step through. You're lucky that this is even here. I brought it here before the Bayer's destroyed all of my families belongings."

"The wizards council!" Han said, thunder struck. How on earth would he fend them all off of him tonight? With his mind in the muddle it was in right now Han was sure he'd be dead by the time he stepped onto the first stair up to the council if not before then.

"Sure your feeling alright Hunts Alone?" , asked Dancer with concern in his voice. Han was suddenly glad he had friends that cared if he lived or died because without them he was sure he'd never have made it this far in life.

"Its a big night tonight and you need to be on your best game. It's also a good thing you super charged your amulet tonight so I guess the trip really did pay off.", he continued.

"Trust me the visit was worth both of your time and then some." said Crow, he then handed Dancer an old book that looked clan made. "In here you'll find more than enough information that Elena is with holding from you. It should put Firesmiths' book to shame in the way of flash crafting as you call it."

Taking the book with wonder in his eyes dancer quickly paged through it and his grin got wider and wider.

"Thank you so much Crow. I have so many plans to begin now that...well this changes things." Looking back at Han he said, " Meet you back at camp? We should talk with Willow before we go to the council." With that he grabbed the mirror which sent the mirror rippling as if its surface were made with water.

"Here goes nothing" Han heard Dancer mumble, with that he put one foot through the mirror and ducked to fit himself into the frame. As he moved forward the mirror closed back around him shimmering for a few seconds then went blank as it had been before Dancer had touched it.

Han had only had enough time to grasp that Dancer was now coming the the council meeting before he could say goodbye Dancer was gone.

" How did you gain his trust so quickly?" Han asked bewildered. He felt besieged by all of the sudden twists and turns that were coming his way.

"Oh I don't have his trust by a long shot, but I did convince him that he and I have the same goal, which by the way is trying to kep your thick skull attached to your neck. It did help that I shared some of the most ancient and powerful books on crafting magical items with him. Also that I mentioned that since he was the first Clan wizard he had every right to sit with the most prestigious families on the council. The Queen herself will see to it that the Clans are now represented at the council."

Rubbing his head Han tried think of a way around Dancer now going to the council and failed.

" Your signing his death warrant!" Han exclaimed.

" Oh I think not. Come now Alister, he has less power than you, but he's still a very powerful wizard or else he wouldn't have made it to Aiedion. An amulet can only get you so far no matter how powerful it is. Besides if he is killed or harmed the clan will start a war just as quickly as if the the wizards had killed the queen." Switching tact Han asked Crow,

" But I thought that you didn't trust him either!" he asked exasperatedly.

"I don't trust him either, but while you were gathering the memories of the kings I examined him. Not magically of course, but just talking with him. He's hell bent on helping you weather you want his help or not, did you know that? He's unfazed by the task at hand, while he doesn't know you intend to marry the queen he is prepared to lay down his life to get you or himself on as the next high wizard. He sees it as the clans best chance at finally gaining a step above the wizards."

Han wasn't buying it. When he kept staring at Crow with an expectant look on his face Crow lifted his hands and said,

"What I said was true!" , then added grudgingly, "But, I mainly just thought that having a talented wizard who could also create magical pieces for you wasn't the worst idea in the world Especially if he is also on the council. If the clans cut you off or if you some how loose your amulet he might be able to make you something suitable until you can get it back. Mind you do NOT loose that amulet. You have no idea what it can really do yet. Wait until you search my memories."

Han saw his logic but he stilled didn't like how Crow was using Dancer as a tool. He would not have his friends sacrifice themselves for hm, enough of them already had.

"About that, how am I supposed to function with all these memories flowing through my head? Its like fifty different people are arguing for my attention and I'm barely hearing even one of them."

"Obviously we're not going be subdued that easily. Your mind has to be stronger and more focused if you want to control this many lifetimes of information. It took me about two days in solitude figure out how to control them all, but that was without a tutor to help me. We're going to spend the next two hours trying to get you to control yourself." Crow said.

" But Dancer just left! And you said we had only an hour until we had to get to council. There's so much I need to do between now and then!"

" That's why we'll just buy a little time." He went over the clock he had glanced at before and grabbed it. Bringing it over to Han who already had some idea of what the clock could do stood awestruck as the device was presented to him. It had eight different clocks. One for the time in each realm and the condition of each realm each of these was in a circle around the larger clock in the middle. This clock said the time and date down to second. It had obviously been carved by a master craftsman and then handed over to the gold smith because the thing sparkled in the light with precious metals.

"Obviously you have gathered that this is a device to stop time or go backwards in time. Hardly anyone can use this because it takes more energy to stop time for a few minutes than many wizards can save up in as many weeks. Thankfully your amulet it charged with enough to end the world four times over maybe more. Stopping time for two hours shouldn't be a problem for you. Just use the power that's still coming off of you help off set the cost of energy, because in case you hadn't noticed drinking the flame of kings causes your magical output to accelerate prodigiously."

Han already knew what to do, there was a small bracelet that was made of silver links engraved with runes that hung from a hook on the clock, he took this off and attached it to his wrist. He then took a small pin from a hidden compartment on the side of the clock and pinned it into a hole right in front of the second hand of the middle clock. As he did all this it was with the memories of the kings that guided him, because he had obviously never even seen the clock before. Let alone know how to use it. When the second hand hit the pin Han felt a sudden rush of power rush out of his body and through the amulet. It was like someone had opened the flood gates to Hans amulet. Bless the Maker he thought its a good thing I'm still pouring out energy, because so much energy was leaving him and his amulet that he was surprised he hadn't fainted.

Looking over at Crow, Han realised that Crow had been stopped by the clock too. His mouth was open because probably he was about to tell Han to gab hold of his hand so they could begin. Han smiled it was time to have a bit of fun. Han took a giant armored helm from the tabled and carefully set it on Crows head with out touching Crow. Han then grabbed Crows hand to put him into motion. Instantly Crow fell face first into the ground as the weight of the helm dragged him into the ground with an "Ooofff" and considerable clanging. Sadly his grip on Han never loosened and Han fell down to the floor with him, but the whole incident was well worth it, because as soon as Crow managed to get out of the helm the look on his face was of a tom cat just stuck into water. Nothing could have pleased Han more.

"Alister! Is this some sort of game!? Every second you waste could mean your death and our failure!" Crow shouted. He stood up using Han as a balance and quickly brushed himself off as best as he could with one hand.

Just then Han didn't care he because he was laughing so hard his sides hurt. It seemed so long since he'd had a good laugh. It might have been back when he and Raisa had been doing those tutoring lesson forever ago.

"Fine if you don't need my help release me back to Aeidion."

This sobered Han up quickly however much a little revenge on Crow felt Han needed his help more than ever.  
Han quickly controlled his laughter and did his best to be the model of remorse.

"Please grandfather, excuse my insolence I just couldn't help getting you back this once after all the tweaks you've given me. Especially after not telling me I would be on the ground for seven hours after I drank that fire of yours."

"Humph" said Crow haughtily, "Well I'll let it slide this time Alister, but remember you want to stay on my good side, grandson of mine or no. Now let's begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently each kings have a different personality inside if Hans head. Since over three hundred years there had been twenty one wizard kings. Han had to go about identifying each personality in his head and then subduing it so that the king only shared information when important or needed. This was an absolutely alien concept to Han who had only ever had his own thoughts in his head. Crow had him take off his Rowan talisman and let him inside Hans head to help. The hardest part was that while trying to control one of the voices the other voices were still clamoring for his attention. Crow might be able to shove them back for a moment while shouting instructions, but sometimes a thought or two would get through. Thoughts and information information like, had he noticed the ruby necklace that caused paralysis, or the onyx ring that could erase your foot prints. With each bauble came more information about when it was purchased or how much power it used. Sometimes he got images of events that happened in the treasure filled room and even rarer did he actually get glimpses of the kings themselves. For one brief second Han caught a glimpse of Crow in the chamber taking the stone cup and drinking the red flame himself. Then another image of a sword encrusted with crystals came to the forefront of images and Crow was lost. One by one as Han and Crow got his mind in order the voices calmed and his head cleared. His headache dimmed until he hardly noticed it. Though the effects of the flame were wearing off somewhat Han's amulet still poured out power like it would never end as he sustained the clock that was stopping time. Finally Han came to the last personality which was Crows. Han could sense Crow intense desire to accept challenges and prove everyone wrong when he was the under dog. His deep sense of confidence and what was like an endless river of knowledge that flowed from him. Han also sensed a softer side that he couldn't place with the Crow he knew. Maybe before everything had gone wrong Crow really had love Hannalea, just maybe. Before he could read into Crows personality the real Crow shoved himself inside Hans head where Han could no longer read him. The whole ordeal had taken around two and a half hours by Crows calculations. As they finished Crow slipped back of of Hans head and Han replaced the talisman.  
"So that's how you managed to foil me. Dancer already has a good start on flash crafting I see.", Crow nodded to the talisman.  
"Well I wasn't just going to roll over and let you into my head again.", Han shot back.  
Raising his hand Crow backed off, "Fair enough fair enough."  
Han picked the metal pin stopping the clock and replaced it back into the clock. As he did he felt a small jerk as time started ticking away again.  
"Don't go just yet, just try one spell for me please. Get the staff without touching it.", Crow asked.  
Han thought about it. It was some test he knew, but he wasn't sure what he was being tested on. He already knew several spells to get the staff to him from this distance, but that would be too easy. Then a thought came to him, what if Crow wanted him to make a new spell. Grinning Han grasped his amulet Han used words he'd never heard before, but understood them perfectly thanks to the kings. he gestured to a chest filled with golden coins and said,

"_Waio Fri Ki_" or _Bring it to me _in the common tongue and then gestured to the staff. One by one a pile of golden coin bounced out of the chest and into a single file line and then hope onto each other. Han watched in amazement as the coins came together to form a small man made of coins. The man ran across the room and scooped up the box the staff was in and jumped off the table with the staff and ran over to Han. The coin man then lifted the box above his head and presented it to Han. As soon as Han had grabbed the box the coin man fell apart into single coins once again.

Crow clapped,

"Excellent job, maybe a bit more extravagant than I had in mind, but you get the idea. Magic is now your tool to create what you wish with. All you need is your power and creativity and nothing can stop you. This room may be filled with treasure, but you have gotten the most important one. Use it wisely please. Now let us go to Dancer he has been waiting long enough has he not?"

Han took one last look around and gripped his amulet. With his other hand he gripped the staff and made sure he had the knife he had picked out and said to Crow,

"Grab my shoulder and lets get going!"

Crow gripped his shoulder and Han led the way through the mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

Blinking Han found himself at the campsite with Dancer waiting around the fire,

"Finally! You took forever!" Exclaimed Dancer and Hans heart rate quickened the clock hadn't worked?

" I've been sitting here for a couple minutes wondering if you two had gotten stuck." , Dancer looked at Han for an explanation. Letting out a sigh of relief Han just shrugged as if to say that such things could happen.

"Ahem!", Crow coughed, "If its not to much trouble I'd like you to release me if you don't mind. I think poor Lucas has had enough excitement for the day."

"As you wish your highness." , with that Han cast the releasing spell that came to his mind from Crow. As he watched Crows appearance dissolved to leave the old wizened frame of Lucius. As Crow dissolved his likeness flowed back into Hans amulet like mist being inhaled. Once all of Crow was inside the amulet Lucius promptly feel to the ground. Han rushed to his side fast enough to hear the old man wheeze,

"Get me to Willo boy, an old man has got to sleep don'cha know?"

"Well, we had better start dragging him along." , Dancer said.

"How? We have no horses and you and I have things to carry!" , Han interjected.

"Right, so I'll carry your box and knife and my book and you carry Lucius. Seems like a fair trade, you're bigger anyways." , Dancer smiled he knew he'd won before he'd finished because Han was already handing him the box.

"Fine, as long as we get going. We have places to be."

Han lifted Lucius onto his shoulder and found the man surprisingly light. He must be only skin and bones thought Han. As they labored up to Marisa Pines camp to see Willo Han asked Dancer about the council.

"You know you don't have to try and join the council right? No one expects it of you." , said Han

"I know, but I expect it of myself. Now that Crow mentioned it it seems like the only option. I have been given a gift and to hide from the obligations of that gift seems to me a crime. I am the first and only wizard ever born to the clans. I am the first ray of real hope that the clans have had to try and beat the wizards at their own game." , Dancer said.

"You haven't even had one full year of training yet!, Han argued right back. The same was true for himself, but he ready to throw his life away. Dancer had more to live for. He was the some of an influential Matriarch. He had endless options and this was defiantly not one of the smarter ones.

They went back and forth arguing until they made it to camp. At which point Han was too out of breath and reasons why Dancer shouldn't come to the meeting that he just said,

"You do what you feel will make you the happiest. It is your destiny, make the best of it."

"Thank you Hunts Alone, that is just what I needed to hear." , his friend said with a smile.

Making their way through camp was an easy task. Everyone was still drowsy from the party the night before and had little interest in the two of them. As Dancer pushed back the flap to the Matriarch Lodge Han ducked inside with Lucius.  
"Ah, I see you have a charge for me. Please set lay him down in the far room Hunts Alone.", Willos' sing song voice floated through the air as she talked to them from her seat by the fire place where she was grinding away at some plant or another. Han went to go do her bidding. As he lay the old man down he heard him sigh,  
"This is much more comfortable than your shoulder boy. It took you long enough to get here."  
"Ha! Be thankful I didn't leave you." , snorted Han.  
Luciuss' face turned serious as he said,  
"Now you listen here, you a'nt doin' no cake walk at this council meetin'. They're blood thirsty, an they wont have a speck o' remorse fer killin' ya. You hear me?", Han nodded, of course he knew. It's what he'd signed up for.  
Satisfied Lucius continued,  
"Now you promise me. Promise me." , he said grabbing Hans arm. "Promise me you'll make it out of the snake pit alive? Promise!" , he gripped Hans arm even tighter as if to squeeze the oath out of him.  
"I promise." , said Han. The old man immediately relaxed and lay back down.  
"Good, now be sure you're good to your word and leave and old man to rest." , he said closing his eyes.  
What an odd man thought Han as he rubbed some life into his arm. That man might be light as a feather, but he was strong as iron it seemed.  
As Han made his way back to the fire where Willo had been he heard raised voices. Willo was saying,  
"...isn't your fight. No one will hold it against you."  
Deciding he didn't want to be an eavesdropper Han cleared his throat and walked into the room.  
"My decision is final mother. I hope you can accept it." , Dancer said.  
"It is not mine to accept, but I ask the the Maker bless both of you on your travels." , reaching behind her she pulled out a bundle of clothes. From the top he could see wizard stoles with mountains sown into them.  
"These are for you, Hunts Alone seems to already be outfitted. So you best look the part as well." ,Willo said. As Han watch Dancer put the robs on pulling on the soft fabrics of the court. Han never could figure out how Willo was always prepared for every event. She must have a second sight, but looking at Willo now he saw the sadness in her face as her son tried on the clothes. As he looked more and more like the man who had scarred her for life. When he was finished Dancer bent down and hugged his mother,  
"I will do this for all of us, because we all deserve it. Because you have lived to long in fear. I love you." Standing up he let go of his mother gently and walked out the door not even waiting for Han.  
"Take care of my son Hunts Alone. You both need each other far more than you know.", with that she stood up and went back to give Lucius a hot broth. Still pondering her words Han left the lodge pulling up the door and stepping out into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Raisa was fuming. She had waited for him, just as he had asked and where was he? No where to be seen that was where. Men she thought, always seemed to make their own rules. Not caring whenever they broke them. She kicked the carriage seat opposite her. What did he want? She was a queen she had to look out for a kingdom not her own interests. It was was something she had to tell herself everyday. Like repeating it would make it come true, because every time she looked into those blue eyes her resolved melted. Talking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. It wouldn't do any good to look weak in front of almost every wizard in the fells. She tried to count backwards from one hundred to one. She'd only made it to eighty nine and then she gave up. There was just too much around here that begged for her attention. The clatter of her guards armor as their horses trotted next to the carriage. The snorts of the horses carrying her carriage as the caught a smell on the breeze. The smell of sandalwood and pine and wafted around the inside of the carriage. It was so strong that it made her sick. She never had been one for perfumes that had always been Melloney and her mother. As she pushed open one of the windows to allow some fresh air into the carriage fresh tears stung her eyes. Just last week her mother had been alive. She may have not been perfect, but she was her mother. She had stuck up for Raisa when no one else would. She was the only source of guidance Raisa had on how to be a queen. More tears started to flow as Raisa wallowed in her own despair, how was she. A girl barely a year older than naming age supposed to inspire and lead a nation. A whole nation! Trying to get a grip on her emotions Raisa took a deep breath, and heard a rustle soft click of a door latch. As she turned her eyes away from the open window to the other side of her cabin she saw a figure sitting opposite her. No one was supposed to enter her cabin, and if they did Amon should have announced it. Immediately she reach up and pulled a knife out of the bodice of her dress. Han had always told her never to hesitate after that time in Ragmarket when he'd dumped her on the ground. As she lunged for her attacker a scream bubbled up in her throat and just as quickly died. Her attacker had put a hand over her mouth and twisted the knife out of her hand before she'd even gotten halfway across the carriage. As the knife clattered to the wooden floor of the cabin a silky smooth voice said.  
"Sshhh, no need to worry captain Byrne now. Let just sit back down and have a nice little talk.", said the unmistakable voice of Han. With her free hand she slapped him as hard as she could in the face with her free hand. The look of astonishment in his face did her a world of good.  
"If I may have my hand back, sir, I'd like to sit back down." , Han quickly released her hand and went back to his previous position.  
"Give me one reason that I shouldn't have Amon drag you from this carriage." , Rasia knew she'd never actually do it, but it felt good to keep Han off balance. Hanalea knew that he had been doing it to her enough.  
"Well, he was the one who let me into the carriage in the first place, and because I have a present for you." , he said, some of his confidence coming back.  
"Another present! Is that what you do when you are in trouble. Buy presents for the person you offended?" , she had to admit so far it had worked with her.  
"It was not meant to make up for anything. I apologize for my absence earlier today, but I was not able to come see you. I had unforeseen business that could not wait before the council meeting. Dancer is just outside if you would like to ask him.", he made as if to open the door, but she just waved away his gesture.

This present as I said before is not to make up for my mistake, but for your continued safety. Will you please accept it? It would greatly ease my peace of mind."

" More safety precautions? What am I a piece of glass that can be broken with a shift of the wind?" , that was something else she was already tired of. There were more people than ever who thought she was incapable of doing the simplest things by herself. Han seemed to backpedal as he said,

" Rasia, please it is not that I think you are weak, just that we both have very strong enemies that will stop at nothing to get what they want. As the assassins that were sent to your room showed. Even I can't be everywhere, nor can Kat. This gift is only to help you when no one else is there.", He had a point, her own mother had been killed because no one else had been there to help her there. She leaned back and nodded at him. She watched as he blond hair hid his face as he reached down to grab a very long case. How had he gotten in here so quietly with that? How was it always so easy for him to unsettle could handle a hall full of nobles better than him. He was unpredictable and impossible to stay mad at.

"Rasia..." , he asked, breaking her train of though. What had he just asked?

"I was saying would you mind if I opened the other window to add a little more light into the cabin. You might appreciate this more if you could see it properly.",

"Of course" , as he opened the second window she looked down at the case he was holding. It was beautiful. It was inlaid with so many gems and metals that gasped.

"Where did you get this? More importantly how did you get this. I will not accept stolen property.", she said with as much force as possible. The look on his face as she said those word immediately made her regret her words.

"I was given to me by a friend, besides the case is hardly the important part." , what friend, she thought, I though that you were surrounded by enemies on all sides.

"Now if you will please open the latch? Only someone with the blood of the Grey Wolf line is able to open the case."

As she reached forward and touched the latch she heard a tiny humming sound, it sounded like the wings of a humming bird, and then there was a click and the box opened on its own accord. In said on a bed of purple velvet as a staff. It had to be taller than she was. The middle three feet of the staff was made of carved a polished wood that depicted difference scenes with wolves circling the staff. On either end were doubled edges blades a foot and a half long. One was tapered to a deadly curved point. The other the tip had been taken off to make a flat edge to be used for walking. It was one of the most beautiful and deadly weapons she'd ever laid eyes on. As she read forward and grasped the staff a voice rang through her head,

"I am yours to command O'Queen." , when she tried to drop the staff she found that she couldn't she looked up to Han for an explanation. Which had better be forthcoming or he'd be dealing with the business end of this staff very soon.

"From what I understand there is an entity inside of the staff sworn to defend the grey wolf line. She may answer when you call, or she may not, but if she does she is more valuable than any warrior here on earth. Her name if the Lady of the battlefield.", when Rasia lifted her eye browns for more of an explanation he continued,

"Also if you just touch anyone with the tips of the metal blades they will be stunned. Trust me I have seen their effect first hand. Dancer was thrown across the room and was out for ten minutes. I was also told that it may take a short while for the blades to recharge after each stun." , he paused for a little while then added, "This was given to Hanalea when she ruled the Fells. I hope you will accept it. Also you should be able to put the staff back down." , he said with a smile.

"Will you please take this with you into the council tonight? It is a defence for when both Dancer and i cannot be there to guard you.", he asked

What was she supposed to say, the staff in front of her was priceless. Not only had the warrior queen herself used this staff, but the magical properties Han said were imbued within the staff made it extremely useful.

"I would be glad to, thank you so much. If I may ask," , she said as she set the staff down , "was the voice inside my head the Lady?"

"I do believe so.", it was then that she heard the call of voices outside and the sound of horses pawing the ground. Her carriage then came to a stop with a jolt.

"It looks like we are finally here. Please let me say once again that I extremely sorry for leaving you waiting tonight. I promise I will make it up to you. Now if you will please follow me?"

He set the box down and opened the door and stepped out. As he stepped out the light glinted off of his clothes. He looked more like a wizard prince than ever with runes spiraling across his clothes and his brand new stoles embroidered with golden thread. Where did he find all of this? He lifted his hand to help her out of the carriage.

"If you would let me Your Highness?" , he said looking her straight in the eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Raisa look resplendent in her dress. Han hadn't really appreciated it in the semi darkness of the carriage, but she looked beautiful and powerful. With the warriors staff in one hand she descended the carriage steps with his hand in hers and then made her way up to the steps to the wizards council. As Han had held the door for her he had been slightly stunned at her appearance. She was wearing a bright red dress cut close to her skin, it was meant to look elegant and petite, but on Raisa it made her glow. Maybe that was the staff helping the glow, but Han was more dazzled by her than usual. She turned her head calling for him,

"Coming? Your not going to make a queen wait are you?" She said jokingly. He seemed to have been forgiven for the moment he guessed.

"Someones gonna have to pop that head of yours pretty soon girlie." Han mumbled.

"What was that Alister?"

"Nothing your highness, just commenting on how beautiful you looked to your captain. I'm sure he agrees that you look beautiful tonight."

Raisa blushed,

"Quit talking you two, you're supposed to be on guard for people trying to kill me." She turned on her heel and started up the hill without them.

Sighing Han quickened his pace to keep up with her, did she always have to be right?  
As he caught up with Raisa he said,  
"What I was going to ask before was if you could please give Dancer a seat on the council." , as she started to argue with him as he knew she would he said, " Just hear me out? Please?" , thankfully she didn't protest so he pushed onward.  
"He is the only person who is clan ever to be born a wizard in the last thousand years. As you know the Demonia are some threat to the wizards, but if given the chance the wizards could easily destroy that force if they really wished. Dancer is the only opportunity the clans have had to try and get up to equal footing with the wizards." , he paused then continued, "Just think of it as letting the clans into a secret club that they never would have been otherwise invited. Not only will the clans be grateful to you for it, but the wizards couldn't hurt Dancer. If they did it would be like loosing you. Their one hope of finally becoming equal with the wizards." , he looked over and saw that Raisa was mulling over the options in her head.  
"You know that if I do this that he will probably be plagued by wizards who want his head weather he has the clans protection or not right?" , she asked.  
"I know that and so does he, he is ready to test his fate in the arena of wizards. If you would let him that is."  
"Let me think about it, I will make my decision when we enter the complex."  
"That is all I could ask for, thank you." , he then asked something that been growing in his mind as they had walked,

"Where is it? The wizards council that is, I only see trees and bushes.", he hadn't yet gotten a straight answer from one of the kings yet.

As they had walked further and further the trees were getting thicker and thicker. Dusk had passed into night and was in full swing so the lanterns along the marble walkway made the path glitter, and made them easy targets. Han fidgeted as he tried to peer out into the darkness to anticipate any attackers.

"Your highness, wait!" , called out Bryne as the rest of her guard and Dancer ran to catch up with them.

Stopping Raisa sighed,

"You'll see it soon enough, this forest is this thick for a reason. The protection charms around the fortress have twisted the trees to the wizards own use over the years. They're own nature made wall. No attacking force could get through to the council except for this path, and they had better expect to take heavy losses from the wizards behind the wall the whole time." Raisa smiled as she remembered how surprised she had been when Master Askell had given her that bit of information. He always seemed to know more about the Fells than she did.

Just then Amon caught up with them, slightly out of breath he said,

"Your Highness if you could please wait for your guard it would be much appreciated, we are only trying to do our job. As you just asked us to do less than a minute ago."

Immediately feeling guilty Raisa said "Of course, please excuse my haste, I was only excited to see the wizards council for the first time."  
That's a lie she thought, who would be excited to walk into a place filled with people who were ready to put you into the ground after being Queen for a day, but Amon just nodded.

"Lets get moving" Han said once the rest of the guards had caught up, he was anxious to get moving and even more so to get inside the building alive. They were too easy of targets just standing outside. As Raisa's guard surged around her, Han lead the way with them trailing behind. Soon enough Raisa's earlier words came true the bushes and tree thickened until there was nothing on either side of them but trunks of trees packed in as tightly as possible. Han wasn't sure he could even fit his pinky finger in between the trees, nor if he could if he would want to. The trees away along path seemed to be sprouting thorns from their trunks. Han wouldn't doubt if the leaves were razor sharp as well. No sooner had the question popped into his head did he have the answer. A wizard king named Balthazar had done the spell work to start the fortress of trees around the Council. Not only were there thorns, but the sap of the tress was strong enough to corrode metal so normal axes would dull quickly after taking the first or second swing at the tree. The leaves if burned would apparently cause lung failure if their smoke was breathed in for long enough. There was more, but Han pushed the thoughts aside, the Kings had been genius's, but Han always felt grimy after a memory like that. Their lack of compassion and total lack of concern for the people they hurt never ceased to amaze Han. Although their information about the staff had been extremely helpful when he had been describing its uses to Rasia.

Finally as the trees ended and Han got a glimpse of the council and from the little he could see of it behind the twenty foot red granite walls he was already impressed. The buildings were all like small castles and all of them probably were more elegant and refined than the Queens castle of Fellsmarch. This was a place that exuded power and flaunted wealth. Even the gate that barred their way was made with gold that had intricate designs carved into the gilt bars. On the door inside the golden grate baring their way were carvings inlaid with precious stones and metals. Han stopped short before the gate, he knew thanks to the Kings that the metal had so many hexes and jinx's woven into the metal that if he touched it to knock he might as well be a cinder on the pavement. Looking up into the ruby eyes of a bronzed lion that wore a silver crown that was above the gate Han said,

"The Queen of the Fells wishes to enter the Wizards Council building as do I, Hanson Alister, Hayden Fire Dancer and the rest of the queens guard."

On the outside Han knew he sounded sure of himself, but on the inside he was a mess. Running through image after image that the kings gave him he was putting together how to get into the place himself. He might have stood there all day had he not know to talk to the lion. Apparently no one manned the gate, but there was a magical link to the gate keeper so he could admit people as he wished from wherever in the complex he was. A spell came to mind on how to preform that particular magic, but Han pushed it away, he needed to focus on the present not memorizing any more complicated spells.  
Suddenly after a long pause the golden gate lifted slowly and they walked under a marble archway. Before Han and the guards following him reached the wooden doors inside the golden gate they swung open on their own accord. As they did a voices that gave Han chills emanated from the entrance.

"Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise. We were not expecting you tonight." said Lord Bayer, but the look on his face suggested anything , but surprise. He glanced over at Han and gave him a chilly smile,

"Alister, we have your seat prepared. If you'll please follow Gerard he will direct you to your seat."

As he glanced farther about in the crowd of warriors a look of surprise did actually come over his face and just as quickly turned to disgust as he said,

"What are you doing here, your kind is not allowed at our meetings!" Han knew immediately that the High wizard had seen Dancer and was about to defend his friend, but it was Raisa that stepped in.

"The clans have been underrepresented in your meetings over the past thousand years it seems. Since Hayden Fire Dancer is the only person from the camps to have ever been born a wizard I believe that he deserves a seat.", Han breathed a sign of relief, he hadn't been sure if Rasia was actually going to go through with the plan, but the High Wizard had helped make her decision. Rasia always backed the underdog and Dancer was going into this fight as the epitome of an underdog.

Lord Bayers surprise and disgust turned into a splutter of astonishment,

"Your highness the Council Elders will decide if this is to be allowed. I have no say in the matter." , he said quickly covering up his astonishment.

Man he was a honey tongued liar if Han had ever seen one, but he knew there was no fooling Raisa, not when the High Wizard had tried to force her to marry his own son.

"I'm very glad to hear that, because this is not a request it is a demand. Hayden will be given a spot on the council and he will be given the right to vote as any of the other wizarding family has. The clans are a far older family than any wizarding family."

The High Wizards face fell slightly and his mask slipped a little as his anger poked through his calm demeanor. "Of course, as your Highness wishes."  
"Wonderful, please escort us to the Council chambers." said Raisa  
"It would be an honor." said Lord Bayer as he quickly turned on his heel and started down the hallway."

Han couldn't help, but marvel at the buildings he was walking through. The vaulted ceilings, the silk covered furniture and the gilt framed paintings. This place was posh thought Han. It was combined wealth of the entire ruling class of the Fells put under one roof from the last thousand and a half years. It was staggering that so much wealth existed and still there were hundreds if not thousands that went unfed, unwashed and untreated on the streets everyday. It made Han feel sick, and the anger inside of him rumble as they walked through the hallways. It was as Han had first though, much nicer than Fellsmarch Castle by about ten fold, but substantially smaller. Since only wizards, their servants and very high up nobility were allowed within the Council grounds so the accommodations were smaller Though that in no way though made the place any tinier, it was still a city unto itself. Servants were running frantically everywhere carrying platters and furniture to this place and the next.. There were wizards everywhere, their auras mixing together to make the whole place brighter.

If only his crew could have gotten in here they would have never wanted for anything for as long as they lived. All they had to do way snatch just one of the emeralds off a chandelier or a diamond stopper for a wine bottle, but he knew in his head that they wouldn't have gotten past the golden front gate before they'd have been down on the bricks.

As Lord Bayer led them through the different compounds within the walls Dancer sped up to walk with Han so that both of them were in front of the Queen. The Guard covered their backs as well as both sides of the Queen. The place was built with compound after compound, it reminded Han a lot of Odens Ford. Just in the fact that there was so much open green space everywhere where mountains flowers were blooming and humongous trees towered over the people talking underneath them. Each compound they past of entered also was named after the well endowed families that had built them.

Finally thought Han, they had reached the biggest building which had to be the council chambers to fit all the wizards that he now saw. As they had walked through the different compounds they had gathered a larger and larger crowd as people came to get a glimpse of the new queen. This was becoming ridiculous, as they could never keep her safe if the crowd grew any larger. Thankfully the High Wizard lead them into the private Council chamber. As they pass through the doors Han noticed that they were simply wrought iron.  
Speaking the first words he had the whole journey Gerard said,

"Rather plain aren't they?", he asked then continued, "The wizard kings made this place simple, it was supposed to be a leveler of sorts." whispering so that the high wizard couldn't hear, "I heard Lord Bayer tried to add to the building and not even he was strong enough. He wanted to add some gold trim to his box, but when they tried the gold just dripped right off the wood and into a puddle. Nothing he did would change it. Don't tell him that I told you please? Else he'll flame me on the spot."

Smirking Han said,

"You have my word." he then thought, Poor Bayer couldn't fancy up a simple seat! Though Han quickly sobered up as it dawned on him that poking fun at the high wizard might be nice, but he could pay a high price for his fun. Holding his comment at bay that he was about to jibe the high wizard with he decided to consort the kings. Apparently it was Hector Grinnell a name Han had never heard of in the wizard families who had been king who had first made the structure. Han then went about discovering everything about the building. Spells, counter spells, passages both hidden and known, and the lay out he also found out where the old Waterlow seats used to be. Without this information or any help from the Kings Han knew he would be winging this whole venture and the odds were so out of his favor he might as well have signed his death warrant.

As they continued down the barren hallway they were followed by a large part of the wizarding nobility who had vested seats on the council. The rest must all already be in the arena or going to it, thought Han. What he had gleaned from his memories was that the seating was in boxes like a stadium. Each box was reserved for each wizarding of prominence. Most had held the seat since long before the breaking and Han was glad that his box as the Queens represenative was fixed near the base of the stadium opposite the Bayers. Han also had a great idea for where Dancer should sit. It was right next to him. Farther back were regular seats for wizards who were not as wealthy who had fallen from grace or who just weren't very powerful. Sadly Han had no memories of how a High Wizard was chosen, but if he had a guess it was much like how a candidate for king was chosen. With a lot of backstabbing and shoulder taps. It was then that Han noticed a constant buzz of noise increasing, as he looked ahead he could see a huge entrance that merged with the rest of the guests that were entering the council meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into the arena Lord Bayer finally turned around,

"The Wizards council Your Highness, please excuse its plainness for then moment, as you will soon see we bring our own flair into this drab room." With a swish of his satin robes he made his way to a seat beside two other higher chairs. One meant for a king and the other for a queen. The kings chair was broader and elegantly designed, but the queens chair was no less elegantly designed and stood a foot higher above the kings chair.

Raisa followed the High Wizard and took her place beside him in the queens chair. The guards filled in behind her and covered all of the exits in and out of the arena, the main entrance, the servants entrance and all of the other passageways in and out of the arena. Han and Dancer stood opposite Lord Bayer waiting for the place to fill up and the festivities to begin.

Lord Bayer had been right, the place may be considerably sparse compared to the rest of the compound, but the wizards found their way around that. In the meetings Han saw from his memories it looked like the only person who played dress up for occasion like this was the king himself. Everyone else looked to be in somber black and white attire. The only flashy thing about the rest of the wizards was their amulets. It seemed now that they thought that who ever bought the fanciest clothes or had the best servants carrying the best or fanciest glitter-bits was the family with the best bid for the new high wizard. Show offs thought Han, but he couldn't help looking down at himself as he thought it, it did seem as if Crow had dressed him to impress in clothes that were grander than any he had seen thus far. Though none of the glaces his way were appraising, all of them seemed to have already taken him for gutter trash. Although he was pretty sure that Ablards crew knew who he was and who he was working for but he was sure they weren't about to let anyone else know it. Micah and Fiona came in in front of a long train of servants carrying platters of food and what looked like cushions and chair covers and ornate tables. The Bayers never even looked at the Queen or at Han, but went straight up to their box and got situated. From the looks of it each box had a seat the was in front of all the rest. Which was apparently where the chosen representative of each family sat. Han looked over at Raisa she was starting to tap the staff on the floor impatiently. After what seemed like an eternity everyone was finally seated. The room was packed and Han was astonished that the servants still had spaces for everyone. More and more curtains were pulled back and the magnitude and size of the stadium was revealed. Multiple thousands of people were able to sit in here comfortably . There were at least a hundred boxed seats for the high up families as well that were close to the arena floor. When the stream of wizards had died to a small trickled Raisa stood up.

She was stifled by the heat and energy rolling off of all the wizards in the stadium and when she stood up the focus of attention on her hit her like physical blow pushing her gripped the staff tighter like a life line and tapped it against the grounds he spoke.

"May I have your attention please." She may as well of not have said anything at all because if anything the talking increased.

Now she was starting to get angry, these people were going to start misbehaving this soon into her reign as their queen? Not on her watch. She looked to her side at the high wizard who seemed to be preoccupied with his own nails at the moment and in no hurry to help her. Humph, she thought, if no one is going to help me I'll have to do it myself.

"QUIET", she yelled and slammed the flat end of the staff on the ground. Her voice boomed through out the stadium shaking dust from the rafters.

She was shocked by the outburst as well. She wasn't that loud, but she guessed it had something to do with the staff Han had given her, because it now was vibrating.  
"Thank you" she said as the stadium finally grew silent thanking Hannalea that her voice wasn't as loud as before, but it still rang through the silenced arena with authority.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting tonight, but I have a small message I wished to convey to this congregation. It has come to my attention that this is meeting will decide my new high wizard. Since this is so important I am having Hayden Fire Dancer the first clan born wizard become part of your council. He will be given the same rights and privileges as my own hand picked wizard on the council. Who happens to be Hanson Alister. Please step forward both of you."

Immediately both of them came to either of her sides.  
"Failing that you agree to this willingly I will have it forced upon you. This is the start to the equality between wizards and the clans that this country needs."  
"Force us? With what power?" , said a man in deep green that Raisa recognized as Draken Mander an ally of the high wizard.

Seeing this was a battle she needed to win now before anyone had any more ideas like this she looked to her sides. Both Han and Dancer were looking at the man Dancer even had his hand on him amulet. Han looked cool and collected as ever, when did he not she thought. Taking a deep breath she said,

"Do you claim to be above the queen? Who are you, Draken Mander to challenge my authority? If you with to challenge me for my throne I fear that that is an act of treason and I would then send the army to have you hanged."  
"Have a heart your grace!" He backpedaled, "I merely meant that uh, if you were sure that this was the correct decision should you maybe consult with the councils elders first about such an important decision."  
Fat chance thought Raisa, if I give you connivers and inch you'll take more than a mile for sure.  
As he sat back down there were many muttering of how this might be a better idea. This gradually became a rumble of disagreement as the whole congregation became agitated. Some one even had the audacity to throw a ring at her. As she watched it fall sparkling as the ruby on the ring caught the light her staff started to shake more than ever.  
What happened next seemed almost to fast to comprehend. Her staff exploded with light. So bright she had to shield her eyes with her free hand. When she looked again through her fingers a woman who was transparent and in all black was standing before her. She was dressed in armor and carrying a battle axe that she moved as if it weighed no more than a blade of grass. Also there were two blades on her back, as well as an array of knives in a belt along her waist. In her hand was the ring that had almost hit Raisa.  
From behind her helmet the shade asked,  
"Who threw this?" Her voice was light and sweet and she asked such a simple question, but the weight of it dragged throughout the whole congregation.  
Stunned into silence themselves the wizards looked around for the perpetrator. Gradually a small section cleared of people who had moved away from some poor wizard way up in the stands.  
"You? Stand!" the shades voice rang out again with more authority than Raisa thought she could ever muster. She had to thank Han for this, because whatever was happening and whatever this staff really was it was saving her life five times over.  
The armored woman cocked back her arm and threw the ring right back to the man even though he was several stories above her. As he caught the ring the man looked about as if surprised he was still alive. Then the shade whipped a knife from her belt and twitched her hand that held the shadow blade. The next time Raisa saw it, it was stuck in the head of the man. He crumpled forward falling over the banister and into a box filled with wizards and servants below. There was an outcry from many of the wizards around the arena. As Raisa watched a friend of the man who had just fallen rocketed flame towards the shade. The shade dropped her battle ax and pulled out both swords from behind her back. Crossing them in front of her she caught the flame on her swords before either Han or Dancer to redirect it. All Raisa could see from this angle was flame curling around the blades and into them. She was still shocked by the mans death so this left her almost paralyzed by the quick succession of events. When the man stopped to see the damage and with a surprised gasp he found that all he had done was manage blacken the area around the shade.  
"I'm glad your done, sir. Now it's my turn." She unlocked the blades in front of her with a rasp of steel. Holding the two blades aloft she sliced the blades forwards and shot all the flame the man had just shot at her back at him. When all of the flame had been discharged from her swords the shades looked up to where the man had been standing.  
All that remained was a charred hole in the banister and a blackened spot in the bleacher where than man had been sitting.

"Enough!" said Raisa in horror and the apparition disappeared without a sound like smoke in the wind.

Goodness I can't have this thing going around killing people willy nilly. She and I need to talk, if it is possible to talk with a being inside of a staff.

"Looks like you don't even need the army to help you take care of anyone anymore Your Highness.", said Dancer with a smirk.

"Your Highness you cannot be killing people with that apparition of yours! This is a wizards council! You may not just kill us when you feel the need." said Lord Bayer who seemed to be shaking with anger. Killing people she thought! I didn't even know what this staff did until a second ago, but before she could get out reply Han said.

"As I recall you kill anyone who gets in your way, or do you not remember my family? Everytime you forget I'll be right here to remind you." ,pausing for effect Han continued "If you would take a closer ring that was thrown Lord Bayer maybe you would see that the killing was justified." , said Han who still seemed cool and collected. Blast him, nothing ruffles his feathersthough Raisa.  
He grasped his amulet and motioned with his hand. The ring appeared from the blackened bleacher and floated down to Lord Bayer.

"If you'll inspect it, had the ring touched her she would have died. The jinx laced within the ring is enough to kill three people her size."

And you know this how? Thought Raisa. Since when are you an expert on magical pieces?

"And the second wizard that was killed attacked her directly with an intent to kill. It is their own fault that they were attacked with their own magic.", said Han.

The High Wizard seemed to have cooled down because he looked at Han after he had analyzed the ring that was still floating in the air.

"It seems you are right Alister, it seems the queen hardly needs you as a body guard with such an arsenal."

"Oh don't worry sir, I'm just here to catch what gets between the cracks." Han smiled

Well that's nice, but lets get out of here thought Raisa because it seemed that the cracks were getting wider and wider.

"Lord Bayer do you and the council accept my mandate for Hayden Fire Dancer to be on the Wizards Council." , Looking around the room the High Wizard gave up for any hope of resistance and bowed his head.

"Of course my queen, we will gladly accept Hayden into our ranks."

"Wonderful, now I must really be going. Thank you for such an...eventful evening."  
With that she swished off the stage with her guards following behind her. Wiping her brow as soon as she got out of the arena she leaned against the wall and looked at the staff. What are you, she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

As Raisa swished off the stage Han silently thanked the Maker. Finally you're out of danger, well immediate danger anyways. He'd count ten thousand angry wizards as more of a threat than two assassins any day. Thankfully Bryne wasn't likely to allow her out of his sight until this whole things was over.

Han walked over to his seat and motioned for Dancer to come with him.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Lord Bayers voice rang out through the crowd as they started to mumble again.

"Well I was planning to sit down with Dancer in our allotted seats. Sir." Han paused before he added the sir, he figured being nice now was a small fee to pay to stay alive a bit longer. If you're not a threat until its too late you wont ever be on the chopping block, but Han was sure he'd already burned that bridge when he'd knifed the High Wizard.

"There are no open council seats by you. Hayden if you will..."

Han cut him off before he could finish,

"Sir, there is a empty council seat right next to me. It may be the one that used to be occupied by the Waterlow family, but a seat is a seat. There seems to be no more open seats otherwise.", even Dancer was surprised at what Han had suggested.

Lord Bayer squinted at him, as if trying to see him clearly.

"If you wish, just know where you sit is said to be cursed."

Dancer gave a quick look towards Han then purposefully strode toward his seat next to Han and sat staring back at the High Wizard as if to challenge him. Lord Bayer shrugged and took his own spot in the middle of the stage as Han took his seat.

"As you all know tonight and tomorrow is when we choose the next high wizard, but first let us introduce all of the heads of house that are new to us. Micha please start us off." , said the high wizard.

Most of the new heads of house Han knew from Mystwerk and the palace already, like Micha or one of the Mander brothers. He had forgotten which maybe it was Miphis? Also Adam Gryphon was in his wheeled chair at the head of one of the boxes. There were a few others, but most were only known to Han by how the kings had known them. Old long dead faces surfaced as Han scrolled through the families of the council. Seeing a familiar hair color there a similar face here, soon it was his turn.

"I am Hanson Alister I am the queens chosen representative at the council. Where I hail from is of little consequence." , and he sat back down without anything Dancer stood next,

"I am Hayden Fire Dancer from Marisa Pines camp, representing all of the clans. My mother is Willo Watersong and my father is someone you all know quiet well." , he paused then let his next words fall like a hammer blow, "His name is Gaven Bayer." Now it was Hans turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected Dancer to play that card so soon and in front of this many people. Han looked about into the stunned faces he saw Micha's comprehension for all the times he had thought he had known Dancer, he had really seen his own face in Dancers.

"Where is your proof?!" , Lord Bayer said rather weakly.

"Right here on my finger, this is the token you gave my mother after you raped her."

"Raped is rather harsh, I'm sure the feelings were mutual she was clan after all. You all are savages."

"Why don't have the queen come back in here as see if she agrees with your definition of mutual?" , Dancer ground out.

Han was sure Dancer was about to loose it right then and there so he chimed into the conversation,

"So you agree he is your son?"

"Bastard son, not my son. No clansman will ever hold my name with any authority."

With Han restraining Dancers hand from grabbing his amulet.

"I never wanted to be your son. It is not a title I will willingly accept.", Dancer snarled back at him. Han was sure the crowd was loving this, a scandal about the high wizard? Unheard of! Han was sure that this would be the talk of the castle as the following days passed. Han looked at Dancer with a new admiration, his friend had planted this information so that everyone knew about it, there could be no hearsay. Also he he had publicly denounced the Bayers. While making many enemies that were probably already enemies he had also possibly made allies with a few people who might hate the Bayers more than they hated the clans. All in all not a bad strategy thought Han. Steering the conversation away from Dancer Han said,

"What about the next new addition to the council. Who are they?" , looking momentarily blindsided then latching onto the idea with ferocity Lord Bayer kept the meeting together if only through sheer force of will because everyone was to scared to face him about his new son. He may have looked foolish, but he was still arguably the strongest and smartest charms caster among them all.

"Now let us begin to nights real activities."


	16. Chapter 16

Tonight's events seemed to first consist of a tournament where the top ten were to then move on to another stage of competition. The tournament was held inside multiple rings in the center of the stage. You could cast any spell within the circle and if it was a killing blow the opponent would be just knocked out instead of killed. This spell would be kept up by the thirty judges who would officiate the duels. As the judges explained the challenge Han was cringing inside. Depending on how many people entered there could be as many as eight different rounds. With one judge presiding over the first four matches they would go much quicker with thirty different matches going on at the same the judges were of an ancient order that always presided over wizard duels. They were imbued with the same power Lucious had apparently. They had lived for over a thousand years always watching over duels. The tradition was said to have come after a particularity blood duel between two of the most gifted and powerful wizarding houses at the time. A wizard king created the judges to spare the wizarding community from loosing precious wizard blood and talent. The judges were allowed to officiate and have eternal life only if they followed a strict set of rules that ensured the lives of the contestants. If they deviated or cheated those rules they were subject to sever punishment. Han hoped that punishment was enough to keep him safe during these duels, because you never knew what wizards had in store for you. More pressingly the swiftness of all of the early matches would leave him little time to recover before the next match. Although, he conceded that this was probably the point. To weed out the scum until you only had cream left, the best of the best.  
The center judge opened a large leather backed book.

"All who wish to contend to become the next High Wizard for the Queen Raisa ana' Marianna grip your amulets and say "I" speak now or forever hold your peace."

A good portion of the wizards in the arena stood and said I. As they did black writing appeared for each person who said I in the book and paired them with their first opponents.

"One Thousand Six Hundred and Fifty Three of you have entered this competition and only one will win. Good luck to all." , said the man and left to place to book on a stand where all applicants could see.

A smaller judge then said,

"Any magical artifacts other than your amulets are not permitted during the duels. Take off all of your pieces before you enter the ring or you will be thrown out of the competition. This includes any jewelry and clothing!", the man shouted to all of the contestants. Without as much grumbling as Han had expected the wizards complied. Han guessed his clothing counted as a magical artifacts as well as the numerous other jewels and things crow had given him, all of them gave him and advantage. Looking about he asked Dancer,

"Got an extra pair of pants? All my clothes seem to magicked up."

"Willo does think of everything, she packed an extra pair for you and me apparently." Dancer said as he searched his bag for some more flexible fighting clothes of his own.

The pants that Dancer Handed Han were soft deer skin that were bleached white by the sun. As Han slipped them in behind a screen they made him feel at home. It wasn't the tight fitting stuffy frilly clothes of the castle. These reminded him of open spaces of his time in the camps during the summer. They gave Han a sense of comfort.

"You coming out? I need to change too you can't just sit in there all day!" , Dancer laughed knocking on the screen.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Mumbling Han started going over spells in his head and shivered as cold mountain air swept down from the vents in the ceiling. His upper body was bare because every layer of fabric he had to taken off seemed to have some line of runes running through it that repelled jinxs or concentrated power. Thankfully Crow hadn't had any magicked underwear, though Han.

Flexing and stretching Han spread his arms out and let power flow through his finger tips. His hands had started smoldering with fire and then it started ran along his skin. Quickly he discharged the energy into his amulet. Geez, he though its only been a few hours with that coat on and I've already forgoten that I need to discharge every few minutes. Sadly the turbo boost of energy that had taken over his body earlier that day seemed come down a bit but he was still producing massive amounts of power compared to his normal output. The wizard kings flame had also left him with what seemed like unsatisfiable hunger. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until the servants started bringing out food as the first matches began. There were glazed pastries, and sandwiches that Han took by the tray. He ate while he watched the first matches. Most matches ended fairly quickly as one opponent obviously had the upper hand just because they were naturally more powerful. Han also realized that winning quickly was a necessity if you planned to move on. You had to conserve power. This wasn't for show, these wizards were playing for survival. The favorites passed through the first round with ease. Han saw Abelard dominate her opponent with an immobilization charm and a flick of flame before the poor man had time to so much as blink after the judge said, "Begin." He also saw Fiona patiently deflect a few weak jabs of flame from her opponent then sent him staggering back with a wall of flame of her own.

Pretty soon it was Han's turn. As he made his way towards the judge officiating his match he ignored the jabs about his lack of clothing and decided to give them a show to shut them up. He'd been playing with the flame that ran across his skin when he forgot to discharge while he'd been eating. Trying to get it to run in different patterns over his skin, so far he hadn't had much luck. So with a little push he sent flames running across his whole upper body. Careful to not let the flame singe his pants Han walked over to his arena looking like a demon, as he pushed the flames farther from his body they became black. When he looked across at his opponent he saw his show had all been worth while. Arkeda Mander stood opposite him and he looked frightened out of his mind. Han discharged his energy into his amulet and let the flames extinguish.

"Ready for a tumble?" Han asked, he always had been good about putting on a show and a good face.

Arkeda just gulped he didn't seem to be so tough without Micha there to lead him,

"Please step into the ring." , said the judge.

A soon as they both did he said, "Begin"  
And like that the scared Arkeda dropped his scared facade and attacked with such ferocity that Han was almost pushed out of the ring in the first second. Quickly throwing up a wall to deflect the bright red and gold flames shooting towards him. Han then parried his flames a few more times and Arkeda realized that his attack wasn't going to work. He then sent vines shooting up from the ground. These Han flamed with a flick of his finger to ash. Han was warming up and using this experience to his advantage. He knew that Arkeda would never out power him and deflecting blows used minimal power compared to absorbing the whole blow. Twice he heard the judge shout as the flames almost hit him. After a while of jumping around leading Arkeda he figured that he was as warmed up and ready to go as ever so Han decided it was time to end the duel. First he raised a small lump of ground behind Arkedas foot so that when Arkeda next moved his foot backward to take the light flame Han threw at him he would trip. As Han executed this by raising up a board right behind Arkeda's foot and shot flame at him. As Han had expected Arkeda stepped back to prepare to take the blow and tripped. As he fell defenceless Han threw a real string of flames at him. When the attack finished Han looked over to see the judge nodding to him. He'd won his first match, well that wasn't so bad he thought as he stepped out of the ring he went to find Dancer.


	17. Chapter 17

When he did find Dancer he said said,

"You just played with him! He never really had a chance did he?"

"He did nearly have me at that first attack, but I needed a good warm up round. It reminded me of when Crow and I would spar in Aideion. I think I'm ready to go now. Are there anymore sandwiches?" Thankfully Dancer had three so Han took one. Also he had finished off a weak man who couldn't seem to do anything but shoot flowers at Dancer.

"If only every one else had the same problem!" , laughed Dancer "Only, what is it? Seven more rounds to go? You don't know how glad I am that I've been stoking up my amulet for a good few days now."

"Right, if only everyone else were idiots you mean.", if only, some how he had to find a way to out smart or out power all of the wizards here. He hadn't used any help from the Kings yet and didn't plan to until he had to. He really wanted to try and do this on his own, it was a gut instinct to rely on himself. It had served him well in the past. Why not now?

His second round was up sooner than he expected. Still munching on the sandwich Dancer had given him he headed down to the stage. The judges kept up a methodical pace, as every other wizard was knocked every duel out another two would fill in the circle. Soon a large group of people were either laying on the floor next to the stage or being taken out to the infirmary by servants. As he stepped up to the ring he looked across to an opponent he didn't know. His name was Herfald Jentor and he seemed to have recently graduated from Mystwerk because he wore his robes from school and he had all the special tassels and gold for a proficient, but Han had never seen him at the school. The mans stoles and robes billowed about him as gusts of wind fanned them both from the other bouts being fought around them.

"Loose a bet already?" said the man referring to Hans lack of clothes.

"I found it to be a bit too hot in here, but you said something about bets. Know I could place a few?"

"Going to bet on yourself? Why not save yourself the hassle and just give me your money now?"

"Sure thing, since I already have your money why not? Here you go!" Han threw the mans purse back at him. The bewildered look was all Han needed. Keep your enemy guessing and they'd be off balance. Han had looked at the leather bound book and done some talking while he was tring to find Dancer to find out who his next victim would be. When he found out Han had brushed by him and he had nicked his purse as he had gotten a closer look at the man.

"Please enter." A judge said.

As soon as Hans toe entered the ring the judge yelled,

"Begin"

The was a rush of heated air and Han dodged to the side. Rolling from his back to his feet. A searing pain emanated from his left arm. There was no burnt flesh, but the pain as if his arm was actually burnt still came from the area. Han swayed seeing black as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. With a huge effort of will Han bit the side of his mouth tasting blood. This new pain was what he held onto as he wrenched himself back from the brink of unconsciousness. It seemed like the man in front of him was already turning to the judge accept his victory.  
The cheeky bugger, Han thought, he'd payed off the referee, Han had wondered why his purse was so light when he'd taken it from him. Wizards never kept light purses.  
With pain came lack of control and with that came the memories of the kings. With a rush a memory came unbidden from his memories. A spell. A spell that caused excruciating pain, but left no mark, Crows work for sure Han though, but Han wrenched his mind once again back on track. The words sizzled unsaid on the edge of his tongue, but he held them back.  
Hunched over with his left arm hanging uselessly at his side Han said between breaths,

"You still never told me where to place my bets." As the man turned around Han made his move. Grasping his amulet he felt the energy stored in the amulet rush through him into his good arm as it went to do his bidding. It was like a fresh water spring was running through his body the sensation never left him without exhilaration. As it rushed through his right arm and out his finger tips he spoke new words he had never heard before as he created his own spell. A small gift of the kings and a great advantage to know the northern language. Oh well, I guess I used the Kings earlier than I had thought.

_Teka kor hergi_ the spell was simple enough and the words rolled out of his mouth as if they were common place.

"What are you even speaking? That is no spell! Merely gibberish you fool." The man laughed as nothing happened after Han spoke.

"Pardon me, it just needs the magic touch." Han said gravely as he twirled his hand in a circle.  
As if on their own accord the mans stoles came alive and began to constrict the mans throat. All Han had said was _tie his throat_ and the stoles had done the rest. He hadn't know what gesture to give the spell, but he guessed it would be a suggestion of the movement the stoles needed to be doing.  
In no time the man was on the floor passed out as he had struggled in vain to get his clothes to quit strangling him. As the duel was declared over Han felt a rush of cool water rush through his left his arm as the effects of the duel were washed away like they had never happened. Flexing his fingers and swinging his arm he made sure everything was in proper working order then went back to his seat. His mouth was still bleeding, but he figured it was something he'd just have to deal with. This way he wouldn't be tempted by any alcohol to impair his judgment, the stuff would burn like wildfire in the cut.  
He made his way to his seat and looking around he saw people were looking at him differently. Well not just differently, but it was if they were analyzing him for the first time. Not just some people, but everyone. The duels may have kept going, but for a minute all eyes were on Han.  
Well there's one ace burned thought Han. He hadn't even known if the spell would work, yet somewhere in him he had always had confidence that it would. He couldn't explain it, it was just there. Just like his arms had always been, the language was part of him.  
As he walked back to his booth his picked up three pastries from a tray from a server and plopped down into his chair. Even Dancer was looking at him differently.

"What?" he asked as he ate the first of the buns. Yum! This one was apple tart his favorite so far..

"What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed? Creating new spells while in combat is like eating in midair. Impossible! Not only do you not know the spells effects, but you don't know how much energy it will take from you! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Dancer exploded.

Han sat back and thought before he answered,

"You seem upset." He was all he managed to get before he popped another pastry in his mouth Dancer started in on him again.

"You could say so." Dancer breathe out and said more calmly. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted the bout finished! I hate flaming people, its like bulling right through all of their barriers to knock them out. That takes so much energy. I was trying to go around all that. Like in the first bout I know I did in the first round, but this time his clothes strangled him. Indirect attacks are not always warded against.", Han said back just as calmly.

"That still doesn't mean you go inventing spells!"

"I didn't! Well I did, but, oh I can't explain it I just knew it would work."

"Knew it would work." Repeated Dancer skeptically. "Right"

"Really!"

"Where did you learn the language of the Northern Isles then?", asked Dancer. Uhoh. He knew he couldn't actually tell Dancer. Crow had forbidden it and Han had sworn to it.

"I have had lot of time to read up at the capital. Well not a lot, but what else am I to do in those boring meetings of Raisa's?" He said as he bit off a hunk of the next bun. Strawberry! Even better thought Han. These buns really hit the spot.

"If you say so, just please don't do it again? It's hard enough to keep you alive."

With that Dancer left to fight his own duel.  
Almost forgetting Han called after Dancer.  
"Don't take a hit, it may not be real, but it feels. Trust me you don't want that.", he nodded in thanks and head down.  
Dancers opponent was a Lady in purple that Han hadn't ever seen before. Dancer lay back in wait bouncing attacks to the side as the lady threw them at him. She took him by surprise at one point by turning the ground under his feet into water. The lady obviously had misspoken. Han guessed she was trying to turn it to mud to off balance Dancer. Before Dancer had started to sink into the water the lady ran out of energy to sustain the spell. She staggered backwards with a white face. Somehow she had managed to not to fall unconscious, but Dancer quickly took the advantage and flamed her. Knocking her out and winning the duel.  
Han noticed a few things while watching other bouts as well as he waited for his third duel and Dancer to come back up. Some wizards were knocked out before they even got to cast a spell. As soon at the judge said begin they would collapse. Han found out from a server that it was because that had tried to sneak something extra that was not an amulet into the duel. Good thing I didn't try that, thought Han as a shiver went through him as he thought of how quickly all of his dreams could have been shattered. Also a few wizards would just stop casting a spell midway. Or when they tried to flame someone instead of the big swath of flame only a small sputter of flame would leave their fingers. Han guessed it was that their amulets had used up all the flash that the clans had given them or they had just already run out of energy from the previous matches. Fingering the serpent amulet he was glad he had Crows old flash piece. It glowed in response to his touch as it always did.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Hey readers, Let me know if you want the third fourth bouts changed. I kept them short so you didn't board with all of the fighting, but that could change if you'd like something more.)**

Hans third and fourth bouts were both easily won. Both men he faced seemed to have gotten the idea they if they also were only in their pants Han wouldn't be able to strangle them like his previous opponent. Han found another way to deal with the first man, the first man he encased in vines and then set those on fire. While the man had protected himself from the heat of the fire he couldn't get any air because the fire was using all of it, not to mention the smoke he breathed in. The fourth man must have been scared out of his mind because he apparently had brought an enchanted ring that helped boost power in his pocket. So the match was really over as soon as it had started. The judge had said begin and the man had collapsed then and there. Han didn't get why people thought that they could get past the barriers. It didn't take a genius to see that no one else was getting through, but wizards were a rather thick headed group of people so Han just shrugged it off.

With the start of the fifth round beginning they had only about one hundred contestants left. The number of wizards staggering around the arena was profound. All of the losers thus far were either still passed out or making their way back to their seat. The vast majority of the wizards left were from the vested seats on the council. Though a good third of them were from the general populace of wizards.  
Thankfully with three rounds to go and many less duels to go between rounds the contestants got quite a bit longer for breaks in between bouts. Something Han gratefully took advantage of. Sitting down drinking ice cold water Han tried to keep his eye lids from shutting. It had been an extremely long day already and on the whole completely exhausting thus far. Taking another sip of the icy liquid to help keep him awake he felt it slither down his throat and into his stomach. Thankfully where he had bit his mouth had stopped bleeding. Yawning he gave himself a good shake then stood up to stretch. His muscles felt taught like bow strings, he needed to relax and stay awake at the same time. So he visualized his next match. He was up against Dreken Mander the wizard who had spoken out about Dancer joining the council. The man seemed as cocky as the Bayers and Han didn't know but he was sure he was pretty close to as powerful as Lord Bayer as well. Looking out across the stage Han saw that there were now just ten circles with three judges officiating each. Well at least paying off all three judges was less likely unless all three of them had it out for Han which was probably the case he conceded. Hearing his name called Han felt a prick of fear as he stood up to go to his next duel. This was an important one that he had to win, but he wasn't entirely sold that could. Taking a deep breath he stilled the tremor of excitement that was coursing through his entire body.  
He could hear the crowd booing and cheering for a victor for the other matches and it was deafening. He could feel the push of their energy and the heat that radiated from them. Taking one last deep breath he push all of it out of his head and stepped into the circle. Its your time to shine Alister, he thought.

Looking across the circle he saw that Dreken had also taken to getting rid of his clothes. The man may not have seen the light of day with skin as pale as his was, but it looked like he could break Han in half. Muscle rippling he also stepped into the circle. Good thing this duel isn't with blade because I'd be toast he thought.  
When they both stood in the circle the tallest judge that stood around the circle told them to begin.  
Neither of them moved because Han was just sizing up his opponent. His aura wasn't to big, but Han guessed that he'd been drawing it off into his amulet as he had been to throw off the competition. Dreken slowly reached up to his amulet and Han got ready to spring out of the way of any flames, but instead Dreken took off his amulet and carefully wrapped the chain of the amulet around his hand so that the amulet was sitting in the palm of his left hand. Bringing both hands together in front of him he then pulled back his left hand like he was pulling back a bow and between his hands was a thin ribbon of fire, like a arrow that extended form the amulet to the tip of his pointed index finger. Bones! thought Han, this can't be good. Thinking quickly Han decided, he wasn't going to get through the mans barriers because that would just waste all of his power and Drekens. Han might have power to spare at the moment, but he didn't want to waste that all now. Then he thought of how Crow had always gotten into his head and controlled him. He'd never be expecting it! The amulets that the current generation of wizards had wouldn't support those spells!

With only a deep calming breath as an indication that anything was about to happen Han launched himself sideways while yelling out a spell to take over his opponents mind right as the first fire arrow wooshed past the spot where he had been. Han rolled to his feel still chanting. By the time Han had finished chenting he was already on his feet and ducking from the next arrow that sizzled right over head. As the spell took effect Han felt a tether from his own mind reach out in search of Drekens mind. He'd never tried this spell before and didn't know what to expect. When the teather found his mind Han sent his will over the teahter. Or rather he tried to. It was like healing Raisa as he sent the tentacle of power that was more of a suggestion than anything across the tether and rammed right into a thick wall of Drekens consciousness. Drekens mental barriers to be exact and just that touch gave Han a new set of all of the emotions Dreken feeling. Not his thoughts or ideas but just how he felt, like the fact that his muscles were tensed for another shot or his surprise at Hans touch in his mind. Just the touch of their consciousnesses had shocked both of them enough that Drekens' next shot went high as his jerked upward and Han stood stock still. Shaking off the shock Han gathered his thoughts and formed then into a single idea and threw that idea across the tether with as much force as he could. It was a simple idea and Han thought it would have the most effect at the moment, it was simply to just STOP. The idea slammed into Drekens wall and sailed right threw it thank the maker Dreken hadn't ever tried to strengthen his mind, but as soon as he was in he felt Drekens thoughts like cold hands trying to remove him. Hundreds of sensations and thoughts pulling at him. This shock sent Dreken to his knees gripping his head. Han could feel him trying to move, could feel his will battering his own to open his mouth or raise his amulet to attack again. Han was so concentrated that when he moved his foot to get a better stance and it slid in a puddle of sweat Dreken was released from Han's paralysis. His will in Drekens mind slipped and he felt himself being pushed out of his mind. Han regained his footing quickly, but not quickly enough to regain his hold on Drekens mind as he got off one shot with a flaming arrow. Han had been to distracted with his footing to throw up a proper shield so that by the time he looked up and was able to act he could only fling his arm up and make a shoddy half formed barried. As fire arrow crashed through his barrier it shattered like glass sending flaming bits of his barrier everywhere like a bomb had just gone off. The arrow kept coming pierced Hans right hand that he had lifted up and sent searing pain through his whole body. It was like there was fire still charring his flesh. Not only did it sear his hand, but flames wrapped around his arm charring his skin as they wound up towards his shoulder. Where the arrow had entered his palm also the flames aslso entered his blood and ran through his whole body. Han fell to his knees in pain curling up in a ball around his arm. Digging down deep he latched onto a thought so strong that it reverberated through him, if Mam and Mary could stand being lit on fire so could he. If this was the pain that he had caused them to endure then he could bare it. He could defeat it. With that thought fueling him he launch his whole being into his next attack on Drekens mind. Driving down deep into Drekens inner being, he then took hold of every sensation around him with an iron fist and stared to tear them apart. Everything that was Dreken Mander he squeezed and tore until it was no more. Mam and Mary were his shield to the pain that coursed through him, their pain and their suffering was his strength. He smothered Drekens whole being until he was only a shell with Han controlling him. Memory after memory of Drekens whole life were smothered as Han drove further and further into the mans mind. Hans only goal was to crush the man, he had too win, at any cost. Han had Dreken toss his amulet to him so that it landed at his knees Just as he did a wave of pain rolled right through his defenses and he lost control again of the other mans mind as well as his own. Partially freed from Hans control Dreken launched himself after the amulet and while he was in midair what little of Hans mind was still functioning put together that he was about to die. With one last push he gasped out a charm. He wasn't even sure what it would do, but it was all he could do as he collapsed on the ground convulsing from the pain that was burning him inside and out. He completed the gesture the spell required with a jerky twist of his hand and Dreken was stopped midair. Still on the floor Han watched as a flame flame slithered out of Hans middle finger no bigger than a candle flame. It was pure black and was suspended in midair like the man infront of him. Just looking at it it was one of the most deadly and beautiful things Han had ever seen. Moving slowly the flame moved towards Dreken. He saw the mans eyes widen just as the flame was about to touch him. When the flame touched the mans nose there was a giant explosion of black fire tore through the air and a huge concussion of air that threw Han back like a rag doll. He cried out in pain fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to take over him. Shaking uncontrollably he looked at the judge wondering why the pain wasn't going away. Hadn't he won? If anything the pain was spreading not going away. Curling back up in a ball Han closed his eyes to try and shut out the rest of the world, because people voices seemed too loud and his vision was now blurred. Tears steamed from his eyes from the heat of the explosion and every breath seemed like it was on fire and every twitch of a muscle was like getting seared with a hot iron.

He must have gone unconscious finally, because when he opened his was defiantly not on the floor and there were guards around him in a room he was unfamiliar with. Fire still coursed through him every time he moved, but someone was shielding him from going unconscious again.. Like someone had put up a wall so that Han felt the pain which was excruciating, but was holding it off just enough to that he wouldn't die like what he had done with Raisa.

"You should be dead you know that?" ,Dancer said as he gave Han a sip of water from a damp cloth. Slurping the cool liquid down Han coughed out,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dreken paid the judge to not set up the wards, so that any damage that was done was permanent."  
Hans eyes widened and he looked down at his right side. The burns had been real, he had thought they were for show from Dreken. Yet as he looked at his an he saw the charred blackened skin and the ropey burns cased by the tendrils of flame that had wrapped around his arm and up his body. He tried to move his arm, but couldn't.  
"What do you mean payed off the judge? Weren't there three off them?", well that's what he tried to say it seemed like half of his mouth was deciding not to work. Dancer was nodding looking at him sadly,  
"The flames have done so much damage and I don't know how to heal any of it! I don't know if Willo can even help you.", Dancer paused frustrated and then said, "The judge who broke the rules was the head judge of the whole tournament, he was much more powerful than the other two. So they really had no say in the matter once he had tampered with the wards."

He then heard a voice getting louder and louder coming his way. He didn't even have to guess, because he knew that voice so well. It was Raisa and she sounded madder than a bear. He was surprised who ever she was arguing with was still in one piece. Before she got to them Dancer said,

"I'm only holding you pain back a little bit, its the most I could do with what Leonotis taught us. You should also know that Dreken is actually dead. There's nothing left of him after your last attack. The council is extremely upset about that most of all. Go figure."

A rage was building inside of Han that he didn't really know where it came from. It was not his own because he was too tired and in too much pain to be angry at anyone. His body began to move on its own accord. As he stood up Dancers hand left his shoulder and all of the pain returned and it seemed stronger than before much stronger. Fire burned inside of him licking his insides and charring his lungs, yet still he moved forward. Crows voice then resonated in his head, "We Kings have decided to take matters into our own hands Alister. The judges are an ancient foundation created by the first of the wizard kings and are supposed to be incorruptible. Therefore the fact that you have been cheated and almost killed in this tournament is inexcusable. They obviously knew you didn't know how to respond yet, so they are going to do it for you." ,Hans only thought was that he must be in very poor shape indeed if Crow could just waltz into his mind and talk to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Raisa was furious, how had this happened!? Even she knew that the judges came from an ancient order of wizards founded by the first kings. Wizard blood was too precious to waste, although sometimes she thought if a bit more was spilled then maybe they would actually be more of a help than a hindrance for the kingdom instead of getting fat and lazy, but she digressed. They were supposed to be infallible and incorruptible, that was why there was the order in the first place. So that they had spells wrapped about them that ensured this, so that mistakes didn't happen because they had been doing the same job for over a thousand years! She was literally shaking from rage or anxiety she didn't know, but someone was going to pay.  
The judge was just saying,

"I don't know how it happened your highness! I lay down all the correct wards." , his face was white from stress or he was scared out of his wits. Good, she thought he had better be scared, because he wasn't getting out of this place without punishment.

That was when she saw Han. His right hand had a whole burned through the center. It wasn't big, but it was a hole none the less she could see the sheets on the bed behind him through the hole. The area around the hole was burned black and peeling. Burns laced his arm like cords that had gone up to his shoulder and around the right side of his body.. It looked like the fire had gone inside his body, because under the skin of his chest there seemed to be a black spiderweb of lines going across the lightly burned and unburned skin spreading out from his right shoulder. The black webbing had raised all of veins that she could see. From his face to his feet he none of him was spared. Her rage increased further, but her worry for him outweighed most every other emotion. How was he even moving, she thought as he got out of bed and looked straight at her. His blue eyes locked onto hers, at least those hadn't changed. They were still bluer than any sky or any ocean and still captivated her.. All she could think about right then was what that if she never looked into them again she to might die. Then she shook her head and turned to the man responsible for this.


	20. Chapter 20

As Raisa broke their gaze and started to talk to the judge besides her. Han found himself moving towards her, but more specifically the judge. It was more of an out of body experience than anything else because he knew he didn't have the strength to move, but he could feel the kings acting through him. Stopping ten feet in front of both of them, he stretched out his good hand and said,  
"Bring him here and hand me his amulet please." The guards behind him ran up and seized the man by his arms before he could grasp his amulet and tore if from his neck.  
The guards then did as they were told and handed the amulet to Han. Its design was that of a cross with stars around it. This sign of his order. The kings then went transfer all of the power in his amulet to Hans. When the Kings said the spell through Han he felt the power of the other mans amulet and found that there was a considerable amount since the man had been packing it up in preparation for this day since the last high wizard was chosen. Both amulets started to glow then white light shot out of the mans amulet and into Hans serpent amulet. When the transaction was completed Han looked up. A large crowd had gathered around him both in and out of his room and he saw that Lord Bayer striding towards him, furious once again. Han was able to wonder if the man was ever happy, and was even glad that this was the case before another wave of pain wracked his body. Apparently all the kings together could make him look like he was just perfectly fine because his body on the outside showed no signs of weakness besides the obvious burns and black spider webbing of his veins. Lord Bayer opened his mouth to say something but the kings flicked Hans hand at him and said _Latis_ meaning stop. His mouth kept moving, but no sound came out and his rage turned to astonishment. The kings then focused back on the man ignoring the crowd and said,  
"Please follow me, this man needs to be made an example of." , moving forward Han pushed through the crowd of people and servants that had gathered and made his was to the stage. When the kings had walked Han into the center they looked back and saw that everyone had followed. Adressing the judge in between the guards he said,

"You have broken your covenant. You are the Keeper of Rules and the Guardian of the Duels. The shame and disgrace you have brought upon yourselves and those in your order is unimaginable." Han voice rang out throughout the stadium. The kings said the next words with great emphasis,

"You are the first to tarnish a legacy stretching over a thousand years. What do you say to these charges."

This judge seemed baffled,

"Who are you to, order me? No one has the authority to order a judge, but the high wizard and the Queen. You should be under arrest for stealing my amulet! More over how are you even standing!" The man had regained some of his color and was turning red with rage now at the loss of his amulet and power.

"Any wizard effected by the slight of a judge has the power to decide his punishment. That law was the first of the judges covenant. Laid down by the first of Kings."

"The laws have been amended!" , laughed the judge.

Han spoke into the charged silence that followed and said,  
"Have they? Then you wont mind what I have to say next. I Hanson Alister revoke your right right to be a judge and declare you banned from the covenant of judges on the charge that you have neglected your duties to prepare the required area for your duel." The charge was lengthy, but Han guessed the Kings knew what they were doing.  
The effect was immediate. The man fell to his knees and screamed. He kept screaming a long wailing note. Purple bands the glowed appeared on the mans skin and one by one the drifted off of him until he was left with only one. They were the spells that had bound him as a judge or so Han had been told later by Crow. As they had left him they hung above him in the air. On closer inspection Han could see that they were really bands of writing. Each of rules the judges were ordered to follow was in each different band like a tattoo.  
The man was now crying on the floor,

"You cannot amend a law of the old kings you fool. No high wizard has been as powerful as any one of them. Nor have they had the proper tools! Those were lost before the breaking!" the kings said through Han.

"Now, for your punishment. You will heal me first, then I will claim your gift as a wizard as my own. You will be alive which is a blessing, so be grateful."

The man apparently had been listening and squeaked out,

"My gift? You don't mean..."

"I mean you right to be a wizard, the spark that fuels you magic. You will forfeit this privilege to me."

"But you can't!", wailed the man.

"I can, and I will. It is what the last band of magic that still sizzles on your skin for. The last part of being a judge that has yet to leave you. It is to compel you to accept and comply with your fate, whatever the cost."

"How do you..." he stuttered.  
"How do I know this?" , the Kings walked straight up to the man until they were inches away and smiled through Han and whispered to the judge, "I was there when you were made Kristor. I was the one who chose you one thousand years ago. I granted you immortality and this is how you repay the king you swore to serve?" , the shock in the mans face was clear as day. Before he could get out a word the kings made Han step back and addressed everyone, "I am the one asking question, and now it is time to deliver." the kings threw back at the man.  
Grabbing Hans amulet the kings wove a spell that was more complicated that anything Han had ever heard before. In his mental state he only comprehended every other word and by the end of it he was so confused he gave up trying to understand. When the kings finished the man was pulled up right as if he was on puppet strings and came over and placed his hand on Hans burnt hand. Slowly the Kings magic took effect. It seemed like all that ailed Han was flowing out of him and into the man. The black lines under his skin disappeared and reappeared under the other mans skin. The burns lacing his arm, hand, arm and side reduced to just long white scars. The skin was no longer charred, but it was now pale white like where his cuffs had been. The mans hand by contrast was becoming what Hans hand had been. Then when all of the fire finally left him and the whole in his hand closed up the kings made Han let go of the mans hand.

For the first time since the whole match Han could think clearly. As the fire and pain had gone his head had gradually cleared and he began taking stock of his situation. He could seem the kings controlling his body and just then he was content to see what else they would do. Glancing at himself he saw the scar the attack had left and had to admit he wouldn't be winning any prizes for beauty anymore. Where the fire hadn't touch was pale, but where it had touched by comparison was porcelain white. You could see where every flame tendril had licked his skin. There were layer after layer of scars upon his whole right side of his upper body When he looked at the man opposite him he was transformed and Han could hardly believe he had been alive in such condition. While the puppet string still held him up he was shaking uncontrollably with his head lolling to the side as he had passed in and out of consciousness.

Lord Bayer seemed to have finally found a counter spell to the Kings silencing spell.

"You said he would stay alive!"

"He is, I never said what condition he would be in." The kings said. Still holding Hans amulet the kings said, "With the power granted to me by the Old Kings I claim your gift as a wizard as my own in every way. Relinquish it now."

With that what was left of the mans color was drained to paper white. He stilled and collapsed onto the ground with he back arching off the ground. Every part of his body started to glow. The light would the condense as it came out of his body and then turn into golden glowing amber beads of light that travel to the center of the mans chest. As more and more beads condensed the glow from the mans body slowly dimmed. Finally it now longer glowed, but by that time the that had happened the beads had collecting into a glowing ball of energy and fire on top of the mans chest. It was about the size of Hans fist and looked like a mini sun because of the red and gold flames that licked the outside of the sphere.

The kings bent Hans body down and and with one finger touched the sphere. Like his finger was a vacuum the light was sucked into Hans body. It was like had been set alight all over again. Except this time the flames gently heated him warming him to his core. The energy flowed like a river through his whole body. It was like it had been when Elena had taken off his cuffs for the first time. He blazed like a star among stones. He heard the Kings chorus together in his head,

"You are Welcome."  
Han quickly asked "Why?"  
One king said, "You are the greatest chance that this country has to return to glory."  
"So you steal someone elses power for me?"  
"We healed you andhe forfeited his power. It is not for you to keep, but that is for another time. Enjoy it." The voice trailed off into silence. Well Han thought so much for controlling them.  
Another voice chimed into his thoughts. "Alger did not have this power long, he thought the key was to controlling us as he taught you to. You will find that sharing knowledge is much easier when we can cooperate together."  
"But you flushed my mind with so many images I could hardly think last time I tried that." , argued Han.  
"We were disoriented, why don't you try being shoved into someones head." one said haughtily.  
"As you found in Drekens mind, mind control is difficult. Imagine trying to share a mind with its owner and multiple other kings.", said another.  
He had a point thought Han, when he wasn't busy he'd have to try out their suggestion. Right now he pushed the kings thoughts byack into the corner of his mind to think clearly.  
Only seconds had passed since he had taken the mans power and he was still glowing pleasantly. As he looked down upon the man who used to be a judge he saw the last band of purple light fade into nothing along with the rest of them as Hans punishment had been fulfilled. When that light dimmed the man began to age before every ones eyes. It was as if the thousand plus years the man had lived were all determined to etch themselves upon him that second. So Han was able to watch the man turn from maybe his mid fifties to looking ancient. His skin sunk and shriveled against his bones. His hair grew long and gray then fell out completely and his teeth turned to dust in his mouth. The man was a mere shadow of his former self. With a sign Han turned the the mob of wizards now on the stadium floor looking down at the man. They were sure to turn on him soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Raisa couldn't believe the events that had just taken place. Han had single-handedly dealt with the rouge judge in front of the entire congregation of wizards. He had healed himself and stolen another wizards power. Right in front of them all. Everyone was still standing around in shock. She looked down at the man on the floor and decided it was time to act.

"Bring a stretcher for this man and have him taken to the infirmary and treated so that he doesn't die from his wounds. Alister and Lord Bayer please come here to me, everyone else go back to your seats. You have tournament to finish." , she said it with as much authority as she could must. Thankfully the shocked wizards did as they were told and quickly too. She guessed they were wary of having their own power stripped by Han.

She walked straight backed over to Han and Dancers seats, her guard clomping behind her. She could hear the swish of softer fabric as Lord Bayer and Han also followed behind them. As they all formed a circle around her she rounded on Han.

"What were you doing! You cannot steal another wizards power! I didn't know it was ever possible. Disregarding that it reflects poorly in a representative of the queen!"

Holding his hands up she saw all of the scars that was now another permanent addiction to his collection, she immediately felt sorry for badgering him. He obviously hadn't planned it.

"What would you have liked me to do? Dreken Mander deliberately had a judge tamper with the wards of the duel to kill me! Your representative! Besides all I did was take what was rightfully mine.", Han finished with a shrug.

"It was not yours! Queen Marianna gave me permission to change the laws before she died!" , growled Lord Bayer.

Right, because "gave permission" meant you gave her two options death or your way, but she instead said,

"If that is true then why was Han still able to exact his price out of the judge?"

"Because Lord Bayer was not able to change to Laws of the High Kings. He may have given that one judge the power to circumvent a rule or two, but to change the whole code? Not possible." , Han said flatly.

"It was changed!" Lord Bayer said his voice rising.

"Apparently not.", Han said his voice dripping with contempt.

"That is besides the point Alister!" , the high wizard spat back at him, "You are not allowed to just steal a mans magic! As well as shove your own hurts and pain upon him!"

Han shoved his newly scarred arm under the wizards nose.

"Doesn't look like I came away unscathed does it? Besides I couldn't have Dreken take it away. He was already dead, and that judge should have died. I sparred his life! Its more than what he would have done for me, what more do you want? When I tried to kill you, you wanted me hanged. Guess I just have the bigger heart between the two of us.", Han said. It didn't seem that he really cared anymore if he upset the man or not. Before Lord Bayer could open his mouth again Raisa stepped in. Hanalea help me she thought, no wonder this place was called vipers nest. Powerful people always seemed to disagree and that always seemed to lead to fighting.

"Han did not kill the man and there is no law stipulating anything about taking a wizards gift." Probably because it wasn't ever thought to be possible, she thought.

"The discussion is closed, there are still two more rounds left to go. Right?" There were about fifty wizards still standing down on the stadium floor waiting for the event to begin.

" Please begin and send for me when you have the finalists. Alister please come with me." ,with that she swished out across the arena the floor carving a path through the wizards who bowed after her. When they were safely away from the rest of the wizards she turned down a hallway into the room she was staying at, two guards come to attention and she waved them aside. Leading Han into the room she closed the door behind him.

"Yes? Your Highness?" He said formally.

"Oh stop it, no one else is here."

He shifted from foot too foot looking nervous.

"Your Highness I mean no offense, but it looks poorly upon us being locked up him here alone."

"Blast what it looks like I brought you here to talk to you." She was so tired of what other people thought, she just wanted answers.

"Are you really healed?" , she asked. Reaching out she grasped his hand and the skin that had been burned. It was flawless and without a hair on it.

"I feel considerably better. Its nice not having your arm not charred halfway through." , he said with his quirk of a smile.

"But how did you do it? You've been training for less than a year! Full grown wizards can't even heal themselves! Let alone know the laws proclaimed by Kings so old no one even remembers them."

"I have very good teachers." ,was all he said, and from the shift in his eyes she knew it wasn't the whole truth, but who was she to pressure him? He was alive after all, that was more than she could have hoped for when she had seen him minutes ago, burnt to a crisp.

"Well, be more careful? Please?" She tried not to sound to worried, but she knew he heard it. He always seemed to notice everything about her and everyone else no matter how small.

He reached out and put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Looking directly into her eye he held their gaze. She tried to drink in everything about him. His blond hair so fair it was almost white, which also needed cutting, she thought. His scars, which far from making him look lame or disfigured just gave him and irresistible edge of danger. Then his eyes, they looked so soft, so unguarded. She wanted to put her guards around him night and day to protect this person so many others had hurt. She wanted more than anything to help him. He leaned in and kissed her once on the lips. The sizzle of magic coursed through her lips and into the ring, it was like he was on fire still and he was sharing a little of that flame with her. It tasted sweet and intoxicating, something she couldn't get enough of. Closing his arms around her he hugged her tight and she hugged back. Pressing herself into his hard lean from. With no shirt on she could feel his muscles move as he tightened his hug lifting her slightly off the floor. All she could think was how nice is would be to stay there forever in his arms. Hang the rules she thought, this is a new era. My era. He pulled away and said in his thieves slang, "Just remember I ain't doin' this for me girlie. This is all for you. Ain't nothing careful nor easy about it.", he smiled wide and gave her a wink. Setting her down and twisting out of her embrace he turned and was out the door, before Raisa could stop him.


	22. Chapter 22

Han walked back out into the arena. When he did he found that the whole stadium seemed to be holding their breath, Apparently it was his turn to duel again and they had been waiting for him. Quickly he looked around for Dancer. Where had he gone? He can't have already been knocked out, but then Han knew that most, if not all the competitors left were more skilled than both of them and had it out for them from the start. With just around forty contestants left and the competition was getting heated. People were no longer holding back. Throwing everything they had against their opponent. So that the duels now lasted minutes and not seconds as contestants strove to gain the upper hand. The stadium floor grew cracked and warped as the heat from the spells constantly lashed it. Han stepped up to a circle that was now drawn in the center of the arena. It seemed that now each duel would be viewed closely by the entire audience one at a time. All the better for me he thought. More time to rest, which he really didn't need that badly, but knew by the end of this match he would be grateful for indeed. He looked across the circle to see Dancer on the opposite side of him. Dread filled him, this had to be a mistake, but when he looked at Dancer he just saw him shake his head. This was how it was to be then. Then Dancer walked around the circle to him to talk.

"What is this? Why are we dueling?", Han asked.

"Us dueling? Where have you been? Its you and Madame Bayer that are going at it, not you and me. Are you ready?"

Bewildered by the string of questions all Han wanted to do was focus on the one fact Dancer had given. "So I don't have to fight you?" He asked tentatively, praying that he hadn't heard wrong.

"Of course not! Its much worse! You're dueling your enemies wife! She hates you almost as much as her husband! Probably more!"

Han wasn't really worried by this fact since it was so much better than having fighting Dancer that he just smiled at Dancer and gripped him by the shoulders.  
"It was meant to be then, either I win or I loose. It can't be worse than that last round.", as he held up his arm for Dancer to see to make his point. With that he walked around Dancer who seemed to want to say more, but held his tongue.  
As Han now looked across the circle he saw Ashka Bayer. A spitting image of her daughter. The only difference was that her eyes had more wrinkles around them and a streak of wizards red through her perfectly white hair Han wondered how people could tell them apart. She also looked like she never smiled, but maybe that was just the angry face she was giving Han at the moment. That was when she spoke,

"Are you ready to loose Alister? We haven't had the pleasure to meet yet, but I'm sure we'll be acquainted soon enough." When she talked it sounded like songbirds were singing which was much lighter and sweeter than Fionas, but what gave Han chills what the stare she was shooting at him. It was as if she wanted to kill him with her glare alone. At the rate she was going he wouldn't just fall over dead right then and there. Fiona and Micha must have told her about the trip to Aidieon Han thought, she must be wanting to extract vengeance for them and her husband as well.

Stepping into the circle, Han bowed,

"The pleasure is all mine madame, please let us begin?"

"Of course." She said, and stepped inside the circle.

The twenty nine judges that were left then in unison said,

"Begin"

When that word was spoke Han let all pretenses fall aside. He took he amulet off of his neck and held it in his scarred right hand. Clapping both Hands together against the amulet Han felt a surge of power course through him as he spoke a charm. Bringing his hands apart and with a whoosh a wall of fire surged from his hands. This wasn't just any wall of fire. Han had meant for the spell to make a wall of fire possibly six feet in height, yet this one was easily twenty feet in height and more intense than anything he had created before. Before he could think too long on it he sent the wall towards Madame Bayer. Thinking quickly before she could come up with a counter spell to the flames rolling towards her Han cast another spell with the flames were about half way to his opponent. Opening his palm he grasped his amulet and said,  
"_Sowlia li."_ or _Surround her._ As the power left him he closed his first like he was squeezing the life out of her. As he watched his flames grew into flaming wolves charging towards Ashka. The looked more real than anything Han had ever created before and the grew in size. They had coats made of red flame that tapered to orange tips on their tails and it was continuously changing. Their eyes were of blue flame that sparkled and guttered as they ran forwards, but most impressive and striking was their teeth and claws which was made with flame as white and hot as the sun itself.  
He heard a king say inside of his head, "Are you a fool or were you just born stupid? You now have your own power plus that of a wizard who was one of the most powerful judges that was in his prime. Why else would he have been chosen as a judge? Crush her! Stop playing these games."  
So that's it, he had thought that it was just a temporary feeling that the energy had just flown into the amulet, but apparently it had boosted his own abilities far past what they already were.  
As he looked on he watched has his wolves started to circle around Madame Bayer and tighten in. He saw them brush against the shield she had put up. Where they touched lit up with tiny electrical storm of lightning arced between the two. The wolves gradually pushed her wards around her so that there was only inches between her and the wolves. Then he saw her amulet flare. Then with a sonic boom she sent flames rippling out of her. Though before she had she had to let down her wards so that the magic wouldn't rebound on her. In that split second Han saw the wolves pounce. Their fangs ripped gaped and closed on her briefly then they were torn apart by her ring of of fire. The flames easily tore through his wolves so she must have put most of her resources into the spell. Which was a good sign thought Han , that way this could be over fairly quickly. He went to finish her with one of Crows spells as soon as her flames had washed over him. When the flames didn't wash over him, the ward he had erected failed. The flames were twenty feet and had just washed through his wards as if it wasn't their at all. He tried again flinging up another ward, but still they kept coming until they hit him, and when they hit he felt nothing.

They had passed right through him without so much as a scratch, but as he looked over at Ashka he realized she had played the same trick Crow had. It had just been an illusion. She had used a giant burst of power to get rid of the wolves, but then she had ended the burst and sent the illusion at him. Giving her time, which was all she had needed from the looks of it. She had created whips of fire in both hands. Each whip easily long enough to cover the arena floor in a single snap of her wrist. Which was what happened right then. Both whips covered the forty feet that separated them in less than a blink of an eye. He felt both ends of the whips snap as they wrapped around his wrists. Before he could even cry out with pain he was jerked to his knees.  
He heard her sing song voice ring through the stadium, It was slightly strained, he guessed that she was feeling the effects of his wolves fire,

"Now beg, beg for mercy. Or else I will drag this out as long as I can. I will make you feel all of the pain you have inflicted on my family!"

When Han stayed quiet she pulled him flat on his face.  
"Beg!" She yelled.  
The reason for his silence wasn't an act, but his own surprise once again. When the whips had hit he had been about to cry. Not because of pain, but of surprise. When the whips had hit his wrists he hadn't felt the flames. Well more accurately he felt them, felt their heat, felt the sap of the fire as it had closed around his wrists, but the flames hadn't burned. His continued silence was because a King had popped into his head,  
"Don't be surprised, unless the attack is more powerful than your own bodies power then you have nothing to fear. That is why we charge our amulet with power. So we can send attacks at other wizards that are many times greater than what we could produce with just our own bodies power that second in time. Not to mention how they help us change and shift our power into different forms with spoken words. Since you have double the power if not more than a normal wizard." the king paused then continued, "Maybe closer to three or four times, it is hard to tell since this hasn't been done before. Unless she builds up a big enough attack anything smaller wont effect you."  
So as he came out of that conversation, which had only taken seconds in his mind he looked up at the Lady Bayers face and said,  
"No thank you." Very calmly and with a smile on his face.  
He then started wrapping the whips around his arms and with a tug pulled himself back up. Since his hands where occupied he couldn't really cast a spell he simply sent power through the whips. He saw his power wrap around the whips in black ribbons. It was like a bridge between them and when the power hit her it was like she was being shocked. Han sent a wave of his power at her and she lit up like a torch, she was alight and surrounded by his flame. She was simultaneously shocked and burned as she held onto the whips. Screaming she flailed until finally she had the sense to give up her idea of the whips totally as they dissipated. As her whips disappeared he saw that she was smoking from head to foot. Her perfectly white hair was now singed with black and he could smell burning hair from across the stage. Then she screamed, not with anguish this time, but with rage. He braced himself shielding his face with both of his arms for what came next. She then threw everything she at him, and had flame after flame crashed into him. He felt their force and was pushed back by them, but they just flickered over his skin. He started to laugh and smile as he stood bathed in flames. Lowering his arms he felt the gentle tickle as the flames just brushed over his skin and sizzled out behind him. The flames made him glow like a purple torch outlining his body. So this is what a demon must look he though. Imagining what he must looked like to everyone else watching he laughed. She must be out of power and is just going off anger he thought, and soon he was proved right. Eventually the flames grew less and less powerful as she ran out of power. Han spoke a charm as she threw her last flame at him. The flame stopped in mid air and formed into a ball. She stared wildy at him,

"What are you demon spawn?", she gasped out trying to regain her breath then screamed once again, "Just die! Why couldn't Dreken have killed you when he had the chance?"

He was surprised, he hadn't even met this woman before and she hated him. Hated him with a burning fire that he thought only he possessed. It was true that he hadn't ever met her before either and he hated her with the same burning passion. Still smiling Han said,

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have a tournament to win." Using his finger as a guide he shot the ball of flame she had shot back at her. She was so spent, that she couldn't even put up a barrier to block the ball. Before it reached her he said,

"_Uliop." , _or envelope and once again closed his fist. It exploded in front of her and sent her spinning in a circle. As she spun the flames coalesced around her into a giant cocoon of fire. She let out a scream weather or fury or pain Han didn't know, but soon after she collapsed and the match was over.

As he watched the high wizard and his two children descended upon Lady Bayer. He looked standing opposite her prone body and as he watched Fiona looked back at him. He wasn't sure what to make of her face, it looked once again like she was appraising him, but that couldn't be...she had to know he hated her family. Hated her for that matter, for everything her family stood for. Disregarding this he tipped his head in her direction and walked off to find Dancer.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank goodness their boxes were so plain compared to the rest of the glittered up fancy boxes or else he feared he never would have been able to find his box. Going up the steps to his box he could sense the backward glances he was getting from the wizards on either side of him as he passed. Were they finally looking at him as a real threat? Or were they just surprised he'd made it this far? Shrugging he plopped down in a chair next to Dancer.

"So who are you up against next?" He asked as he poured himself some fresh water.

"Grishma Yvete, he seems to be another cronies of the Bayers. Or at least he hasn't led me to believe otherwise. Besides that's not important! What did you do with Lady Bayer? It was like her flames weren't even real!"

"Seems after she got rid of my first attack she wasn't strong enough to send something threatening back over at me. I'm just guessing that the judges magic is boosting my strength and making me even more powerful. So she just couldn't compete.", Han said after he'd gulped down some water.

"Speaking of competing I need to get up there I'm next after Micha finishes his duel.", Dancer said grabbing Hans cup and finishing it off for him.

Han stood up and took hold of his shoulder,

"Best of luck! You had better make it back in one piece."

Smiling Dancer patted Han on the shoulder,

"Don't worry about me, your the one who needs to watch your back. I haven't almost been burned alive.", He then went down to prepare for his match.

Han grasped he amulet and let out some of the power that seemed to be piling up quicker than usual. As he let it flow out of him he released his hold on the amulet. Closing his eyes hetried to calm himself as well. One more round, one more round, one more round he kept saying to himself. He had gotten so engrossed in repeating that phrase he didn't even hear his name being called until they practically yelled it.

"Alister, wake up!" The Lord Bayer barked.

Hans eyes flew open and his hand flew to his amulet. He took stock of his situation. The high wizard had brought along half of the judges with him.

"Yes?" Han asked, more than a bit puzzled.

"The judges would like to talk with you!" He hissed out.

Well then why are you here badgering me, he wanted to say, but instead he said,

"What can I do for you gentlemen.", figuring even if the high wizard hated him these people didn't have to have a reason to. Although he had stolen the power of the head judge and caused him severe pain...

"Since it has never been an issue before we were not sure what to do at first, but now we are certain. You must extract the magic you were granted from our brother until the contest is over.", said the tallest judge, Han waited for more, but when none came he opened his mouth to speak. Yet the high wizard ran right over him.

"That's it? He is not disqualified for using the power in the last round? My wife would have won that round had he not been cheating!" , said the high wizard with more than a hint of anger.

"No. The rules do not speak of disqualification on this matter. Until the participant refuses to comply with our demands then they may be disqualified." , said the tallest judge of the group, "Since Lady Bayer did not ask for Alister for remove his newly acquired power before the match he is free from punishment. However now that we have asked him to please do this he must do so." the judge said waving his finger at the high wizard.

Han really didn't find this as a severe disadvantage, since he'd been doing fine without the extra power, but he decided to consult with the kings.

"The judges make a valid point, and they are dutifully following the rules we ourselves set." said one king.

"How am I supposed to get it out of me? Its not like I knew how to even take it out of someone else" Han asked.

"Oh that's simple enough." Another chimed in.  
The kings then described a none too simple spell that Han then had to try and recite.  
Speaking to the judges,

"I have no issue with complying, if you might wait a minute I will extract what you wish.", Han said

"Should not I or one of the judges do this for you?" , said the high wizard, "I don't really trust Alister."

"Hanson Alister has done nothing that has caused us to devalue his trust with us." ,chimed in a judge to the far left, "Let us watch and see if his actions match his words. We will know if he had tried to circumvent the rules.", said one judge.  
Han then began the incantation the king had given him. It was so long that Han had start to study what the whole thing even meant. He figured out that after extracting the energy the spell would create a cage of electricity around the ball that drew energy from the ball to keep anyone but Han from touching it or trying to move it. It was all very cleanly done, Han though for such a long spell. When he finished the incantation he felt power start to trickle out of his amulet to do the bidding of his words.  
Slowly, but not painfully he felt the extra magic seeping out of his skin like syrup. The amber beeds that seeped out of his skin seemed to linger on his skin for a while before they waere pulled to the center of his chest so that the ball could form. Han thanked Hanalea that it wasn't as painful as when it had been taken from the judge. At the moment it just felt as if he were just a bit more tired than he was before and that the fire inside him was not as uncontrollable or hot, but back to its normal temperature and cadence. When all of the judges power was out of him the ball floated right in front him at chest level. Han then pointed with the tip of his finger to the front of his box and raised his arm to point about ten feet up in the air. Then with a sharp pop the electrical field came to life around it the mini sun that was floating in front of him and moved to the position in the air he had indicated. It threw off sparks and spun in a small tight circle as it was lifted into the air. Looking to the judges situated around him Han asked,

"Is that satisfactory?" , his gaze settled onto Lord Bayer.

"Indeed, thank you for your compliance.", A judge said.

"Just wait a minute, what if this is just a farce?!" Bayer demanded.

"Feel free to go and touch it, I'm sure then you could see if it is a farce or not. I assure it is not though."

Lord Bayer called a servant over and commanded,

"Climb onto the railing of his box and touch the sphere."

"But..", the servant didn't get out another word before the High Wizard said,

"Now" In a voice that could chill even Hans blood.

The man slowly climbed as if he knew his fate was already sealed. Han wasn't sure how badly the man would be hurt, but he knew he wouldn't be walking out of here without a lot of help.

"Lord Bayer please call off your servant this really isn't necessary.", Han asked as he watched the man mount the railing,

"But it is, I do not find you trust worthy. I am merely testing your word."

Han turned to the man instead and shouted, "Stop, please! You don't have to listen to him!"  
As he said this the man on the railing stood up and reached up to touch the orb. He was still a foot and half short or the orb when stretched all the way. So he bent down and then jumped up. As he did with his arm outstretched one of the tendrils of electricity lit upon his fingertip and froze him midair. Then all the hair on his head stood on end and after a couple seconds there was a colossal _boom_ and the man was shot out onto the stadium floor. Han was sickened by this needless waste of a mans health. As he watched the man bounced and then lay smoking on the floor. Han knew that he would be be luck to be leaving the stadium alive at all now. The fall alone had probably killed him, not to mention the magical detonation. Han turned to Lord Bayer. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but he really was just too angry to listen to reason.

"You are dead Bayer, just wait. Just you wait, I told your children the same. All your heads are just a little too big, and I'm going to be the one to pop them. With that Han jumped over the railing to go see the stricken man. When he reached the bottom he looked to see Dancer already at the mans side. When Han looked towards him Dancer just shook his head, the man had already passed. Han let out an exasperated sigh and slammed his foot into the floor. When would he stop killing people and start helping the people who deserved it?


	24. Chapter 24

The judges had made their way down to the floor and were requesting that everyone return to their seats. Han took one last look at the man. He was surprised to find that the man looked no older than himself. Thinking, that that could have been me had he not gotten the cuffs taken off. I could have been the guy that these wizards just walked all over. He walked away still steaming mad with Dancer who was up next to duel. Han yawned and thanked the Maker for the umpteenth time that night that this would soon be over. Dancer was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement or anticipation Han didn't know. As he was called up to the stage since the judges had gotten the man moved out of the stadium, Dancer looked back and said,

"Have some food left for me? I'm going to be hungry after this duel." Then he headed off to his side of the circle.

His opponent was a woman called Freesha Reath. She was supposedly from the northern isles, because her hair had more wizard red than Han had ever seen. Her white robes made her hair stand out all the more. He tried to catch a glimpse of her stoles, but she shed her cloak and heavy garments in lue of the duel for lighter pants and a close fitting shirt. Han wasn't sure who would win this battle, because even though Dancer was powerful he wasn't altogether too skilled at fighting. Though to tell the truth he himself wouldn't have been any better than him had crow not helped him out. Yet even though Han had shared everything he had learned Dancer. Dancer still had a hard time competing with people of this caliber. He knew Dancer had had some very close calls. Yet Han couldn't help but hope that his friend would make it through this duel as well.  
As both of them stepped into the ring the judges chorused,  
"Begin"  
Nothing happened, because both of them were to busy staring into the others eyes. She must know what she's doing because as Han had learned from the clans the battle is usually won before it started. It didn't matter if the weapon was magic, swords, or fists. If you could study your opponent you could learn more from their eyes than any conversation. That's why Han was surprised when Dancer acted first, he must seen he's out matched thought Han. Otherwise Dancer would have waited for her to attack. Dancer sent flames spiraling at her and while she was busy with deflecting the flames He sent a second spell at her. Or rather around her, with a few quick words and four flicks of his wrist. Four walls of thorns had risen around her. Not the thorns crow had helped Han make, these were more deadly Han sensed. Probably because from the look of it the thorns were glowing green. Yet as he watched she cast a spell the caused the thorns to wither and die. Dancer was already onto the next attack because vines shot out of the ground which had turned to mud. It seemed Dancer was combining spells. Han laughed at his friends ingenuity. Not only did she have vines pinning her in place, but she had sunk into the mud up to her thighs. As Han tried to study the woman he looked at her face. It had no sense of worry, yet she just stood there entrapped. She didn't even try to move as Dancer shot flames at her. At the last second she burned the vines around her hands and cast a spell. Dancer stumbled as his flame was sucked into her amulet. She then used the power she had just taken from his flame to destroy the vines and rise herself out of the mud.

"My turn." Han heard her hiss.

Twirling in a circle she shot flame after flame at Dancer. While she was doing that Han watched he mouth continue moving at she cast another spell while she was casting the flames. It was a skill he hadn't even mastered and he wondered how much training she had had. Dancer had erected a wall of stone from the floor to deflect the flame instead of using his own defenses to deflect them. Which was smart because it would take less energy than deflecting each flame himself. He did sacrifice his vision and a significant amount of energy to raise the stone from the floor, because with the rockwall concealing all of him he couldn't see his opponent casting her second spell. As Freesha pounded away at Dancers defensed she chipped large chunk out of his shield, but never go close to hacking her way all the way through it. He then watched as Dancers bottom half became encased in rock behind the wall. As he struggled to get out, Freesha ran towards Dancer and Han understood the need for light clothing. She was dead fast and knew it. Han gripped his chair, his hopes for his friend drained as he saw what she planned to do. Han looked at Dancer and saw him with his head down in concentration. Probably figuring out how to best free himself thought Han. Fressha ran up the notches in the rock wall her flames had created and vaulted herself above Dancer. She was about to cast her finishing blow, but Dancer beat her to it. Before she had even made it to the top of the rockwall Dancer had been mumbling to himself clutching his amulet. So that when Freesha came into view he let lose a spell that Han recognized. It was one of Crows nasty shoulder taps. It did nothing to actually harm the person, but it did everything it its power to disorient them for long enough to either escape or kill them. Freesha was thrown backwards the way she had come and there was a flash of blinding light and a colossal boom that shook the whole stadium. Freesha was too stunned to move it seemed because she could only lay onto the ground twitching for the moment. Giving Dancer more than enough time to undo the magic encasing his legs. Once he had he vaulted himself over the rock wall he had created he stood atop it and he quickly took stock of the situation. From what Han could see Freesha was still shaken by the blast that had occurred right in front of her and was just now struggling to regain her footing. Dancer ran down the rock wall and across the circle. Freesha just had enough time to look up and see Dancer before he jumped into the air once again. She tried to roll on her back, but her reflexes were still slow and sluggish so that while Dancer was in the air he flamed her with blue flame and the match came to an end. Dancer nimbly landed at her head and walked off of the stadium floor.

Han wasn't really sure how the crowd was feeling. He was sure they wanted to cheer, but then they realized that Dancer was still a member of the clan. So that as Dancer walked off the stage the arena was deadly quiet. Not a hand was raised in recognition of the victor. As Dancer met up with Han he put an arm around Hans shoulder and sagged against it.

"That was bloody close, don't you thinking."

"I could hear her coming, didn't you see me?", Dancer asked still sagging on his shoulder.

"You were listening for her foot steps? Han asked, incredulous.

"Well what would you do? I couldn't see a thing behind my stupid wall. So I had three choices in which she'd attack. From the right, left or from the above. Luckily I was right."

"I'll say so. When did you master the stun spell from Crow?"

"While I was waiting for you to wake up bone head. We had a lot of free time with you just twitching on the floor."

Mulling this over Han wondered why else Crow Crow could want Dancer alive when he hadn't even wanted to see him at the beginning of the day. More questions thought Han, always more questions. They both sat up in their box quietly eating and commentating on the next matches. All were quiet heated with well known names. Ablard, Gryphon, and some other Mystwerk teacher dispatched their opponents. As well as Micha and Fiona both defeated their opponents. Others won that Han didn't know, but from the sound of the cheering everyone else knew them. In all there were about twenty three contestants left in the running for High Wizard. Han looked over across the stadium to where the current High Wizard sat watching and wondered what this must feel like. Not being able to fight for your job, but Han supposed it was a good thing that he didn't have to yet face one of his most powerful opponents just yet. As Tregnald Shrok a middle aged man won the last duel for this round all of the Judges called out,

"Silence!" And the entire stadium fell to a hush.

"Instead of a last round of duels for the night the high wizard requested that the rest of the contestants be tried by flame." Well so much for not fighting for his job. Han wasn't sure what to expect next, but his thoughts turned to being burned alive by a dragon of some sort.

All the judges gestured to the floor of the arena and twenty three pillars grew from the floor. Maybe all we have to do is burn those down thought Han. He knew that at least that he could accomplish without a problem, but then one judge stepped in front of the others and said,

"You will all be tried to the extent of your magical ability. This test is to see who is the one with the most naturally gifted power. You will grip your pillar here at this handle." As he did the pillar came alight with a bright red fire burning at the top of it. He let go and the flame vanished.

"When your fire goes out, you are done. The top six of this challenge will continue to the next. Though, while holding onto the pillar you will not be able to see or hear your opponents. The only person who will be with you is yourself. So you will no know when there are only six of you left, you will stop whenever you feel like it, but I would suggest you last as long as possible." He said smiling, his voice ringing through the stadium.

Well this is better than I though Han crowed, I have more energy saved up in this amulet than most can save in months. He was thinking about his chances when the judge began to speak again.

"Also there will be no amulets, this test is purely to test your natural magical abilities and to find out which of you is the strongest." At the end of his statement he and the rest of the judges gestured to the floor again. Twenty three pedestals rose from the ground.

"If you would please place your amulets on these before you start this next test I can guarantee their safety. When placed upon the pedestal only the one who put it there may take it off."

Well that was the only good news the man had said. Han wasn't sure about testing his magical strength in this contest. Crow had said he was gifted, but he never really knew by how much compared to the rest of the wizards. Sighing he looked at Dancer,

"What do you think of this?"

"I think its the High Wizards ploy to get his children into the final round of six. The Bayers are arguably the most gifted magical family in the Fells." Dancer paused then also said, "That and they then don't have to risk loosing in another duel where anything can go wrong. You know what its like, one wrong step and the person opposite you can hamstring you in a second. No matter how skilled, all it takes it one little misstep."

"Well I guess we'll just have to out preform these demons.", With that Han took off his amulet and headed down to the stage where some of the contestants already were. No sense in storing anymore energy if he himself would need it. He could already start feeling the slight pressure of magic welling up inside of him like a spring asking to be released. Concentrating he tried to make his aura turn to a dim glow to make him look at weak as possible. When people underestimated you, you could almost always surprise them. So Han was hoping to keep on surprising this lot for as long as he could. Clambering up onto the stage he found a pedestal to the far right of the stage where everyone had to walk past him to get off stage. If nothing else, maybe I can feel them walking by me as they drop from exhaustion if I don't first. It was also the pillar closest to the largest part of the crowd right near the entrance of the stadium. He wanted everyone to see him, because if they knew what he was capable of then maybe he'd have less people trying to kill him if he did actually win. He looked over to find Dancer right next to him. The rest of the wizards stood up there with him now as they had all assembled all twenty three of them.

"Please remove your amulets, be warned wearing one and trying to touch the pillars is not a fate any of you wish to experience." A short judge said. Han was struck by how he had never once heard their names and the only thing that differentiated any of them was their height. They all wore the same robes. Had the same amulets and the same hair cut and color. Strange birds for sure thought Han.

Once Han had let go of his amulet and laid it down on the pedestal he heard a small pop and blinked his eyes as his amulet became part of the stone pedestal so that it now only looked like a stone engraving. Turning around he looked at the pillar before him. It was made of white marble that looked pure white and polished. Except for the top which looked like a candle. He guessed that some contestants flame had burned so long that it had heated the stone to the point of melting so that the marble had run down the sides like wax. He was torn of of his musings by the judge who said,

"Please step forward.", the judges said. Stepping forward Han looked over to Dancer to see him already looking back at him.

"See you on the other side, and just saying if you don't make it through this I get to stick your head in a mud pot." Dancer said with more confidence than Han felt at the moment.

"Same goes for you puddle brains, good luck" As he turned to face the pillar and wondered, will either of us make it? It was then that all the judges chorused together.

"Please face the pillar, when we say begin grasp it and may the best wizard win." Before they did anything else a round of servants came around offering refreshment before the competition started. Han figured it couldn't hurt so he grabs a glass of water. He didn't even know how long he would last so he'd better be ready to go as long as possible. As he took a last swig of the water he had been given he looked over the rim of the cup and up into the stands to see the High Wizard. He heard the judges start to count,

"Three"  
Lifting his cup he toasted to the High Wizard.  
"Two"  
Who gave back a smirk, that was full of disdain and Han was certain that the High Wizard expected him to be well out of the running before the top six candidates came around to be selected.  
"One"  
Well if there's one thing he was best at it was beating the odds. Han had beaten them all so far.  
"Begin"  
With that Han gripped the pillar and the game began.


	25. Chapter 25

Han tried to look over to his side but only saw darkness. He looked down to find his own body was still there, remarkably colorful next to complete darkness. He couldn't hear, see or feel. He was in one big black plane that extended everywhere. It was like being stuck in limbo between worlds Han thought, maybe this is what it would be like to be stuck between this world and Aiedion. The only only other thing in his little world was the pillar and his flame above him. That judge had been right, the only thing he knew was that he could feel a steady stream power flowing out of him. Han had no concept of time the only thing he could judge was how much power he used. He figured out that you could pour as much energy at the flame you wanted but it would only accept or take the amount it needed to keep burning. He might be using energy to keep the flame going, but thankfully his body kept up with the demand for the most part. It wasn't a demanding task to start with, but eventually as time went on and on it became harder and harder for his body to refill what the pillar demanded of him. Han didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but at some point images started to come across the blackness that surrounded him. The blackness was like a giant screen that showed him his own worst failings. By this this time the demands of the pillar had caused his toes to go cold from the consumption of his power by the flame because his body was retreating into itself. Keeping only what his vital organs warm. He looked around to see a picture of Mari and his mother. They were all alone in their house above the stable and the place was filled with smoke. Flames had started to creep inside of the building. Han saw Mari laying on the pallet pail as bones and Mam was sitting there next to her dripping water into her mouth. Han cried out,

"No! Get out of there Mam! Get her out of there!" He let go with one hand of the pillar then stopped. He couldn't help them, it wasn't real. It couldn't be. So helplessly watched as the room grew hotter and the flames grew higher. When the heat was unbearable Mam huddled Mari up next to her and protected her best as she could from the flames. Her whispers carried just enough so that Han could hear it,

"Its going to be alrigh' love, your brother he's comin'. He's comin'. He's goin' to get us out of this. Don'cha worry." Mam kept repeating those last words over and over again until the smoke finally caused her to go unconscious.

Han was shaking uncontrollably tears streaming down his face. He'd failed them. He could have helped, he should have run in there when he had the chance. He should have bulled right through Kat and the others! He could have saved them. As the fire finally consumed both of them a million regrets ran through his mind as he watched the death of his mother and sister. What was this place Han thought forlornly, what kind of torture is this? All he wanted to do was scoop up his tiny family and save them. Except is was already to late. Mari would never know what it was to grow up, Mam could never grow old in comfort. He could have given them that! All of it had been shattered by him. His fault, his mistake, his failure. The memory played out five different times and each time Han nearly lost his nerve and let go to help his family, but each time his resolve for holding on got stronger and stronger. I wont let go, not for my life. They already gave theirs, its my turn to give all I have. I wont let go. I wont let go. I wont let go! He shut his eyes and didn't open them again for a very long time. During this he kept repeating his mantra, he figured if he could say it enough maybe it might actually come true. While he waited the coldness in his toes gradually crept up to his legs so that his knees gave out from lack of strength. Thankfully the power the pillar needed flowed out of his arms so those at least were comfortably warm for now as energy streamed through them. The power leaving him was like a river, it never stopped or sped up, it just constantly took the fire within him and sent it out to light the flame. Looking up he repeated, I wont let go to himself and tightened his grip even more. His knuckles were bone white because his hands were in a death lock on the handle of the pillar, he wouldn't let go for anything and closed his eyes again.

When he next opened his eyes another scene began to play across the blackness. Thankfully it was not the death of Mam and Mari had seen that enough. He though he might throw up had he had to see that again. The heart wrenching guilt he felt when he had seen them had bubbled up from deep within him and the pain felt as fresh as it had the day they had passed from this world. This time though was a picture of Raisa. She looked the part of warrior queen even more now as she twirled inside the palace in armour. No, he thought, this can't be happening, because he thought he knew where this was going. He was right, Raisa was in a battle fighting ferociously. As was he, they were fighting back to back from what Han could see, but it looked to be a hoard of soldiers. As they dispatched man after man both of them grew more and more tired and Raisas' staff couldn't recharge fast enough to be effective with so many victims. So that eventually one solider got past her guard and slide a sword straight through her so that when she cried out and Han looked back at her he could see the other end of the sword protruding. He watched as the image of himself crying out and unleashed a spell that leveled everyone still standing in the room. Black lightning flashed everywhere so that when the spell ended not a soul stirred. The image of himself fell to his knees in exhaustion. Crawling over he looked down into Raisas' eyes. Still holding onto the pillar Han couldn't see her face, but the image changed so that he was looking directly into it. This place is so sick thought Han. Can't they leave well enough alone? Because when that sword had gone through her he had felt the blow himself. He had felt his heart and hope ripped to shreds so that only tatters remained. The image was so real he had no doubts that it was true. He was so exhausted from giving up himself and his energy to the flame that he didn't know what was real. So that as he looked down on Raisas' beautiful face he saw the pain in her beautiful green eyes from her wound. A hand came into view and wiped a stray hair away from her face. A voice, his voice he realised said, "Stay with me? Please?" He pleaded. The image panned to her wound and Han knew it was not something that could be fixed. So that when the image skipped back to her face he got to watch as the last life drained out of Raisa's face. Watched as the last of the animated spark that was life left her. Watched as her eyes gradually glazed over and heard when her heart stopped beating and that was when the last shred of his heart blew away.

"No!" He howled with all of his might into the blackness as if willing the image to be untrue. Not after all the pain, all the work he'd gone to. Not after how close he had gotten. He would never let her go, never! Some part of him knew that the image wasn't real, but after witnessing Mam and Mari die over and over again he really couldn't tell what was real anymore. The lack of heat in his body had crept through all of him. No longer were his hands warm from the heat the flew out of him now. As he closed his eyes and held onto the pillar once again the image of her dieing would not leave his head. No matter what he though of, the thought of loosing her was stronger, and more powerful than anything. Until he thought of the Bayers. He latched onto the one thing that had ruined everything so far in his life, had sabotaged everything good in his life and were willing to do anything to put him under the ground. He latched onto this idea through his meddled mind and started up his mantra again. I wont let go. I will never let go. Over and over again. So many times in fact that it became as common breathing. He lost track of anything and everything meaningful or relevant. The contest he was in no longer even mattered. He viewed the flame as Raisas' life and he couldn't let that go out. He just couldn't! Yet eventually even he couldn't hold the flame any longer. His fingers refused to loosen as he sank forward to unconsciousness. His face pressing against the pillar in exhaustion he looked up to the flame. He saw it above him still alight, it seemed to be a lot closer than before but still growing dimmer and dimmer, maybe that was just his vision. All he knew was that his body could no longer feed the demands of pillar. Either way his head drooped to the ground still clutching the handle and finally passed out from exhaustion.


	26. Chapter 26

Raisa was looking down at Han. He looked so small and fragile. How was he always doing this to himself? She thought to her self as she gazed down at him. He'd been asleep for hours. Since he'd been a finalist in the last contest the judges were giving him as much time as he needed to recover from the test. Really there hadn't been any competition. The older magicians might be more skilled, but it seemed the younger crowd was more powerful. While all of the wizards had made it an hour long in the challenge most had started dropping off at the hour and a half mark. She'd been high up in a balcony with her guards. The servants had opened up another closed off section of the stadium just for her so that she might view the events undisturbed. She'd watched one by one as the wizards had fallen. When there were only twelve left she knew most of them personally after dealing with wizards all her life at court. All of these wizards looked strong going into the second hour, so she didn't really know what had happened because all of them started moaning and crying out to people that weren't there. She heard Han call out for his mother and his sister. She wasn't sure if it was the effects of the loss of power or if something more sinister was at work. After a time they would grow quiet then the moaning would start up again. Since they had been going so long the flame had started to heat the marble under it to be red hot and molten. Slowly as the minutes ticked by the pillars would melt a little like candles. By the third hour there were only seven contestants left. She'd left to stretch because watching people suffer was not her type of sport, although all the other wizards seemed thrilled and riveted to the spectacle. As she loosened her tight legs by walking around the Councils huge compound she kept wondering what it was about Han that attracted her to him, because although she had loved Amon she realized she only thought they could be more because he was a safe option. He was always steady no matter what the storm and she knew where the relationship would go. Nowhere. The same went for Micha he'd been a nice distraction and a fun act of rebellion, but she'd always known that that relationship would never work out. Han on the other hand made her unstable, and... she heard a voice she knew yell out above the din,

"NOO!", there was such anguish in the voice she was sure Han had been stabbed or had broken something. The scream rang throughout the stadium echoing off the rafters long after Han once again fell silent. Her mind racing Raisa ran back into the stadium to see him still holding onto his handle.  
What could be that painful? , She had thought.  
The other contestants seemed similarly effected. The seventh contestant finally dropped so that the top six were finally choosen. Han and Dancer had made it thankfully, but so had Micha, Fiona, Ablard, and Gryphon. Each of them looked shaky except Han. He was stone still as his flame seemed to be the brightest out of all of them. It was as if he was pushing through more energy than ever. While everyone elses' flame was getting dimmer Hans was getting bigger and brighter. She knew none of them had any clue how the others were doing, but they all looked like they had been pushed to a limit and all of them were fading. The next to fall was Gryphon who collapsed into his chair that had been placed behind him and was wheeled off the stage unconscious. As they came to four hours both Bayer twins collapsed at the same time. Their flames had gradually died down until they had nothing left. It was then Ablards turn turn to give in to exhaustion. She looked as if she were haunted because she twisted and turned trying to bat away from imaginary foes until she let go of the pillar falling back crying out. As she saw the two people who had beaten her she tried to grab back onto the pillars handle, but with a earth shattering boom she was blasted back. So, that's what happens to people who try to cheat she though .All of the last six contestants had melted down their pillars so that only two thirds of it had been left as they exited the arena. Dancer was next, but as his flame was about to be extinguished he seemed to give an extra because his flame flared back up. It still wasn't as bright as Hans', but it was close. He still only lasted another fifteen minutes past Ablard. He sagged to the ground and he too looked to be unconscious, but it was his hand that slipped off the handle as he sank to the stage floor. Raisa had sent guards after the servants who carried Dancer to make sure he was protected. No telling what wizards would do to a clansman who had beaten them at their own game. Hans flame was the only left now and it still burned the brightest. They were at four hours and thirty minutes when Dancer had collapsed. As Han continued to defy the odds more and more wizards exited the arena to go to bed. It was already four in the morning and most of them had partied a little to much and were ready for some sleep. Han just sat there on his knees and Raisa just stared at him. The earlier contestants had bored her, but Han was now making her think harder than ever. What was pushing him? He had to be exhausted because every other wizard had dropped out. Shouldn't he at least be as tired as them, right? She thought back to him. analyzing everything she knew about Han. He was a newling Wizard who had no stake in life. He was a street rat who'd been reformed. He'd been a beggar who now was showing up every single wizard in the realm. He wasn't a romantic, but she thought to how he'd confessed his love to her in that clan lodge. She didn't think she'd ever seen someone as truthful as him. He hadn't hidden a single part of him when he'd said those words. While he might be guarded in front of everyone else he'd dropped the facade when she'd taught him as Rebecca and when they'ed been alone together. She'd seen a man who was more real than any she'd met before. He had pain deep within himself, but he'd never once put that pain on her, it was his to carry and deal with. He was the master of his fate, he didn't let anyone steer his fate for him. He might have a poker face, but she knew under it was a person who was truer than any she'd ever met. He may have secret plans, but he'd told her their end goal. The goal was her, and she was astounded that he didn't understand that they could never be. In her musings time had ticked on so that when they had hit seven and a half hours Hans pillar was down to a fourth of its size. The molten stone had run down onto the floor around Han in a puddle. Around this time was the first signal that Han was finally starting to fade. His flame grew smaller and smaller and her heart reached out to him. He must be at wits end and holding onto any shred of determination he had to hold that flame. She knew because she'd seen it in him. The odds may have been against him overwhelmingly but he'd do battle none the less until he was satisfied with where he was or he was dead and in the ground. His only movement was to look up at his pillar and then slump to the ground. Even then he didn't let go. She was sure he was unconscious, but his flame lingered on. Gradually growing smaller and smaller until it finally winked out a few minutes later. In total Han had bested every wizard here by over four hours. She had been told that his total time had been eight hours forty three minutes and thirty three seconds. He had...  
She was shaken out of her thoughts as she finally noticed his eyes were gazing upon her. How is he even awake? Shouldn't he still be sleeping for another day and a half? His eyes searched hers fwith intensity and she felt the pressure of his gaze like a load stone. When she moved to grab his hand he latched onto hers with the little strength he had left. Still not breaking contact with her eyes as if if he looked away she might disappear. He then whispered,  
"Your alive.", he said it with such wonder and joyfulness in that whisper that she had no doubt that what he had endured on the stage floor had shown him otherwise. What horrid visions Raisa thought. Han finally closed his eyes with a satisfied grin on his face and once again passed out of consciousness. She looked down at him once again absorbed in her thoughts. The servants had moved him like a rag doll to get him to remove his amulet from the pedestal. The serpent amulet now rested comfortably on his chest. She went to touch it and it flared up in greeting. No charred fingers this time Raisa wondered. She sat back and stared at Han and brushed a lock of golden hair from his forehead. What am I going to do with you?


	27. Chapter 27

When he woke up Han started awake and his hand closed around air. Where was the pillar he needed to keep holding on to? He looked around the room which was surprisingly plain once again. Bryne was at the foot of his bed dozing and Han didn't blame him. The mans exhausting schedule made even Han cringe. He never stopped except when we was so tired he couldn't function anymore. Han nudged the Captain with his foot. He jolted awake and reached for his sword.

"Easy Captain, it's just me."

"Sounds like a reason to be jumpy."

Han shurgged,

"That's neither here nor there, but what is important is what's happening out there and why are you here and better yet why am I?"

Bryne paused as if ordering each question by their importance then addressing it one by one in his head. When he was ready he said,

"Well right now every wizard of the fells is waiting on you to recover so that the last trial may begin. There are two last tests you must complete, neither of which I know anything about so don't ask." , he then rushed on, "You are here because you have been sleeping or unconscious for a day and a half after your stunt with the pillar, and sadly I am here to protect your sorry self while you recover." Han mulled this over, one piece of information was clearly missing that he needed to know,

"Who won?", He said with urgency.

"You did of course.", he said laughing, "You beat everyone by four hours."

Four hours! Han was stunned, he hadn't expected to beat Ablard and some of the other higher ups on the wizards council. Sure he'd though he could beat the Bayers and probably Dancer, but.. Dancer!

"What about Dancer?" Han asked desperately hoping his friend had made it through as well.

Bryne gave him a strange look, "Well he's right here why don't you ask him."  
It was like the captain had a second sight, because right then Dancer walked in.

"Hunts Alone your awake! We were afraid you would sleep forever.", Dancer said, and before he could get in a word edge wise Dancer continued on,

"Get ready now, I'm sorry to ask you to get up now, but the Wizards want to move on with the competition. They have only been so gracious thus far because you won by such a large amount. So come if you will Captain. Let us let Hunts Alone change. We will be waiting for you outside." as he talked he and Byrne had both started the exit the room. Blast him, every time Han had thought he could say something Dancer just kept bulling over him. As they walked out of the room Han shouted after them as they exited through the door,

"What place did you get?" , he thought he wouldn't get an answer, but as the door was closing he heard though the partially open door,

"Second."

Ha! So Dancer had made it! Who would have guessed that he Han Alister a slum thief and Fire Dancer clansman would be the top runners for High Wizard? Even Han wouldn't have bet money on those odds. As he looked about the room he saw his clothes on a couch to his left. All of the finery he'd wore here was laid out so he guessed it was alright to put it back on. So he threw off the covers and stood up. "Helena in chains!" he gasped. He was sorer than a raw pound of meat. He guess it was from not moving for a day and a half on top of the contests effects. So before he put his clothes on he stretched everything out. No sense in getting knocked off because I'm moving slower than Lucius. After twenty minutes he was feeling considerably more limber he guessed the rest of the kinks in his system could work themselves out on his was to the arena. He put on the all his finery back on and wondered why people went to all this trouble. Blue bloods were so odd, you already had one nice shirt why add another one over it, but the answer was obvious. Blue bloods did love to show off. It was all a contest in its own. Who could spend the the most and show off the most. Han didn't know how these people had ever come to power, most of them were so thick he didn't think they'd last a night in Ragmarket. As he did up the last button in the shirt Crow had given him he felt the pressure of his magic building be released as the shirt took the magic and transferred it into the amulet for him. I'm really going to have to thank him for this, he thought. Deeming himself ready he adjusted his amulet one last time then opened the door, ready to face a new day.  
What he got was back of a soldiers head.

"Um Captain what is going on?" Han asked confused.

"Your apartments have been blocked off by the guard due to the large amount of visitors trying to reach you."

"Blocked off..."

"You'll see, just wait a little bit."

Wait a bit, Han thought. Hadn't he waited long enough? Bryne motioned to the guard and they all formed a barricade around Dancer and him.

"So have you had to be escorted around here?", asked Han

"Sometimes, but not for the same reasons you are. They may hate me, but they love you."

"What do you mean!?", He asked.

"You'll see."

Han humphed he was tired of vague these answers couldn't they just tell him? That was when they rounded the corner into the stadium. The spectators must have been told he was finally ready to come back and compete again because they were all there. Before they had entered they were muffled and whispered conversations. As they entered there was a silence filled the hallway. Then someone let out a cheer, it was like they had let a flood loose because the vast majority of wizards with out a seat on the council were screaming. The noise was so loud Han felt the floor vibrating under his shoes. As the spectators got more organized he heard a chant emerge, a chant that was his own name. Alister, Alister! They cheered. While the others in the vested seats stayed quiet it seemed that most of the wizards without political power were more than happy that the Bayers' had finally been beaten and soundly too. From what Dancer yelled in his ear as he made his way across the stage fans of his had constantly been trying to get in to see him while he was asleep. It had become so bad the Raisa had put her guard in front of his door so that Dancer would have a break from leading away fans. The wizarding underclass seemed thrilled with the prospect of someone like themselves becoming high wizard. While they might still be privileged they still felt the oppression of the upper class wizards and they had most certainly felt it during the Bayers time of power. Apparently they saw Han as their champion. He didn't know about being a champion, but it didn't hurt that more people liked him than before. While it meant that he might have made he enemies he was still making friends which in his book was always a good thing. As they got up to the stage the guards assigned to him broke away so that Dancer and he could join the other four contestants waiting to begin the second to last challenge. Gryphon was farthest to the left Fiona on his right then Micha the Ablard. Han was surprised that so many young faces were down here that he knew. Micha, Fiona, Dancer and himself were certainly not the most skilled. They may be the most powerful, but Han was sure that had they dueled and not done the pillar test for the last round that even he might not have made it. The wizards that he had out powered were most certainly more skilled in magic than he. The high wizard had spared his children and in turn spared Han and Dancer from a similar fate. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he looked to a judge who had cleared his throat.

"Excuse me.", The voice reverberating through the stadium and a hush once again came over the stadium.

"The second to last stage is not of body or skill, but of mind. It is time for Hanalea to judge to applicants."

All twenty nine judges grasped hands and began to speak a spell. Han listened and wondered who had made it. It certainly wasn't one of the kings, because it had to have been created after Crow had fallen. From what he understood they were trying to create a likeness of Hanalea from the grave. One of the judges broke the circle and with a staff in his hand he yelled,

"_Fazile_ Hanalea!", or _Welcome_ Hanalea.

He stepped away from the staff which stood straight up on its own. The purple gem that perched atop the staff began to glow. As it began to glow Han saw the runes etched into the staff begin to glow gold. A mist also began forming out of the stone. It started to form into the shape of a wolf with brilliant blue eyes. When the wolf was fully formed it transformed into a woman. Han guessed it was Hanalea, or what Hanalea had looked like. From the sound of it the judges had created an apparition with their power from the memories and thoughts of Hanalea and had given her their power to preform the test. She was tall and elegant and dressed in silver armor. Fitting the Warrior Queen description to a tee. He could see why Crow had fallen head of heels for this queen. She was more beautiful and proud than almost any woman he could remember, his memories flashed back to Raisa. He could see the likeness between the two queens. The refine facial structures, the way they carried themselves like the whole world was at their feet and the kindness in their eyes. Hanaleas armor reflected her golden hair like a mirror and her floated around her head like a halo. When she spoke it commanded every one's attention, but her voice floated through the air into every one's ears like honey,

"You six are some of the strongest wizards of your time. Your mission is to protect the current queen, are you up to the task?" The question resonated through the stadium. When no one spoke she asked again more forcefully,

"Well are you?!"

Dancer was the first to break the silence,

"Your Highness I think I speak for myself and Hunts Alone here,",he pointed to Han,

"That we are ready to serve if you only show us the task we must complete."

The late Queen smiled,

"Since the rest of you seem to be to scared too talk we'll start with you farthest to the left."

She paused then said,

"Your task is simple, save your Queen." She then pointed to the middle of the stage between them with her staff and the wood rippled like water. Out of stadium floor came a large crystal that was totally clear. In the center was something that caused Hans heart to stop again. Raisa was entrapped in the center of the crystal. He started forward, but was stopped as Hanalea said,

"It is not your turn Hanson, besides that is not the whole task. If you manage to free the queen, you then have to also wake her." , she grinned a toothy grin like a wolf and said,

"Something for you to also think about, the crystal breaks and the heart wakes only as you shake what you refuse to forsake."

What in the world was she talking about, thought Han. Before he could ask her what she meant she had disappeared into the staff. The gem atop the staff gave off a flash of light and the queen was gone leaving the staff to fall to the floor once again just a staff. A judge came forward to pick up the staff and spoke to everyone,

"Hanalea has spoken! Please will all contestants leave the arena and wait until they are called upon to come back. The order has been determined by Hanalea. Adam Gryphon will go first, then Fiona Bayer and so on. If no one can complete the task Hanalea has given we will call her back, but she has never given a task thus far that cannot be accomplished by one of the contestants." Just great thought Han what if that someone completed the task before he even had a chance? What then! He guessed that was what the last round for. As he was marched off the stage he heard his name start being chanted again.

"See they love you." , Said Dancer

"I don't know about that so much as they would just like to see the Bayers' brought down a whole lot of notched." , said Han.

"Maybe that's it." , said Dancer then said "The best of luck to you." As they were led to different compartments Han shouted after Dancer,

"And to you, show them what the clans are made of."

In the room Han was lead to there was just a small couch and a huge wall of books. Books on everything from magic to romance. As he started to look around the door was shut behind him and locked. He thought about maybe studying up before the match, but if Hanalea thought they could already handle the task at hand then there was no reason to try and get ahead. Instead he lay down on the couch and decided to take a nap. As he lay there he felt the down cushions sink in under him. The soft pillow cushioning his head and the air in the room was a comfortable temperature indeed. It didn't take long before his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Han awoke to the sound of a hand rapping on the door and a voice saying,

"Hanson Alister are you ready? Hanson Alister!"

His eyes flew open he jerked awake and he grumbled,

"One second."

Rolling off the couch he stood up yawning. He straightened his clothes figuring that in a contest like this it didn't really matter what he looked like.

"Alright, lets have at it then, let me out." , he said while telling himself that it was after all only one more test. Pass or fail you have to give it your all. He then shut out every thing around him except the man he was following out of the room. He just focused on on staying calm. One breath at a time, feeling the exhale and inhale of his chest rising and falling. Feeling the blood in his veins start and stop with each beat of his heart. He hardly even noticed the roar of the crowd as he stepped into the arena and onto the stadium floor. A judge said,

"Hanson Alister please step inside the circle when you are ready. You have as much time as you need to complete the task. Just be warned, no one has thus completed the task."

That jerked Han out of his own world and back to reality. Not even Ablard? He looked around and saw all of the previous contenders back in their seats watching him. He looked up to Dancer in his box. He looked furious with himself, as did most of the other contestants as they looked down at him.  
Han looked forward, in front of him was a circle that encompassed most of the stadium floor. In the middle was the large crystal. Han tried to not even notice Raisa in the middle because he knew it would just distract him from his goal. His number one priority was to get through that crystal.  
He shrugged his shoulders and gripped the serpent amulet. It was reassuring in his grasp. Its green light escaped between his fingers and warmed him. He took a breath and stepped into the circle. He didn't know what he expected, but nothing wasn't it. Nothing happened. Sighing a little in relief he looked at the structure before him. It was about twenty feet tall and jagged where crystals there were growing off of it. Raisa was somewhere in the middle of the crystal about ten feet in the air. He walked up to the structure and then around it looking at it from different angles. He thought back to what Crow had said, if you didn't know what something was or what an object could do you first sent a probe of power at it to see how it reacts. So that's just what Han did. When his prob touched the crystal it sent a shock back at him that sent him to ground stunned. He heard a groan from the audience, they must have seen this before with the first five contestants to go before him. When he stood up he saw something that caused him to wonder if the shock was effecting his head. As he watched all of the tiny crystals on the outside of the larger crystal broke off and were starting to form human. Or at least crystal humans so that hen they had fully formed they were about four feet tall and wick thin. They were the same crystal clear color as the larger crystal and each finger and toe was needle sharp. In total there were eight crystal men. Han really hadn't been sure what to expect, but he'd just been backing away from them as the men formed up. If they jump at me, then at least I'll have a little time to prepare he thought. No soon had he thought it had they started running towards him with their feet clinking on the floor like glass. Well he thought, here goes nothing. He then tried flaming the men and tried was just about all he did. They ran right through the flame without a care. Back pedaling to the edge of the circle to gain more space, thinking quickly he called out a spell so that there were then eight of himself on the stage. He had created multiples of himself to throw off which one he was. At least one on one he might stand a better chance. He shifted his footing and heard a loud squeak from the board below. He then had an idea. Calling out another spell he felt the stadium floor shake as each nail from the boards below his feet came up in a twenty foot span in front of him. With a wave of his hand he made his doubles line up to face the crystal men that were almost in front of them. The men had now gotten into a line so that each man was about to attack a different Han. When they were ten feet away he ran forward and as he did so he said another spell that would move the boards that were no longer nailed down under his feet to either side of the stage. He then vaulted over then men thanking Hanalea for making them so short. Thankfully his doubles were working properly and they followed his every action perfectly. The men then fell had the boards they were standing on pulled out from under them and fell into the hole in the stage he had created. Han landed on the edge of the chasm he had created and windmilled his arms to gain his balance. Throwing himself forward he fell onto the floor with a heavy sigh. As did his doubles, it all would have been rather funny had he not being the one being laughed at. As the men fell he heard them shatter as they hit the floor underneath the stage. Sighing with relief he was glad that was over with. When he turned around to go back to the crystal he heard tinkling of crystal. Turning back to the hole he walked to edge and looking into it he saw that the men were reforming from the shards they had broken into!  
"Bones", Han cursed, why did everything have to be so blasted hard! Thinking he cast a spell that grabbed all of the nails he had taken out of the boards. He collected them in a sphere in the air in front of him and flamed the ball of iron. It only took a short while before the iron was molten and the men were still only halfway formed. He then cast a spell to turn the iron into a staff. He watched as his magic shaped the ball of red hot iron into a long metal rod about seven feet long. It was slender and Han knew it would bend easily so he compressed the staff to only be six feet long and thicker. When he was done he let it drop from the air into his palms. The metal was still lightly glowing red, but thankfully wizards magic made Han impervious to most types of non magical heat. As he watched the crystal men now fully formed were scaling the wood underbelly of the stage until they were back on the stage with him and his doubles. Han looked to either side of him and was glad to see his doppelganger spell was still working because there were still eight of him all with iron staffs. As the men ran towards him again Han once again took a ready stance with the staff across his body. He waited until the they were almost upon him before he attacked. He slid his hands together and used the staff as a bat. The rod smashed straight through the middle of the crystal man in front of him who went down scattering across the floor in shards once again. Yet now all of the other crystal men knew which Han was the real one since they had all just ran straight through the fake Hans. Oh well, Han thought as he ended the spell, it had bought him some time which was all he needed at the moment. Thankfully after running through the fake Hans the monsters had been slightly confused before they realized they had been tricked. Han had taken advantage of that to then dispatch two more of the creatures that were immediately on either side of him. With only five enemies against him he felt slightly better about the odds. They all came at him at once. The first one to reach him launched it self straight at Han so that he just held out the staff and the creature slammed against it cracking off its bottom half. Yet the top half continues at him. The creatures fingers grabbed for his amulet and was about to rip it off of him, but Han pushed the creature away from him and finished it off smashing it in half. By that time another creature had launched itself at his head. Han had ducked, but the creatures fingers raked across his neck causing Han let out yell of pain as blood welled from the cuts. The creature kept flying forwards and smashed into one of its partners and they both blew into shards. Leaving only two more creatures. One of which tackled Hans legs, raking and poking his legs with its fingers. As Han rolled onto the floor he smashed the creature with his staff before it could do any real damage. Before he could then roll to his feet he was hit by the last crystal man that jumped onto his stomach and quickly grabbed his amulet and jumped off of his chest with it. Han roared as part of him was rippled away. It was like his arm or leg were torn off. Jumping up he twisted and threw the staff like a spear at the creature. The staff tore through the creature, once again scattering crystal all over the floor. He ran over to his amulet where it skidded across the floor too. Replacing it sent a wave of relief through him. Taking a deep breath calm his racing heart to take stock of the situation he was in. The cuts on his neck were bleeding pretty badly, but he thought they would close up soon enough. At one look at the torn fabric of his pants told him his leg would be fine just like his neck. As he looked across the stage he saw all eight men in various staged of reforming back into men. Running to his staff he went around to each man before they had reformed and smashed them back into the smallest crystals he could. Thinking again he cast a spell the brought all the shards of crystal into one single pile. He then proceeded to pour liquid fire onto pile of shards. Though he knew they had just run through his flames before he wondered if he could heat them hot enough to melt them before they could fully reform again. Through his flames he could see the creatures starting to take shape like demons trying to come out of the fires of the breaker, but he just kept pouring fire onto them. At some point the crystal men stopped putting together themselves because the shards no longer were shards but puddles of crystal. Once he was sure all the pieces of crystal were melted down he then said,

"_Zioth, foyian kae_.", meaning wind come to me. He created a small cyclone around the puddle until it had cooled into just a hard blob of clear stone. He didn't know how long he would have before the creatures broke back into shards if they did at all, but Han suspected that what he had just done wasn't going to hold them forever. He looked up to the structure that still dominated the arena. The giant crystal containing Raisa. What had Hanalea said, he wondered. Wasn't it, the crystal breaks and the heart wakes only as you shake what you refuse to forsake. What did he refuse to forsake? He then thought to the creatures. He hadn't thought anything of it when they were attacking him, but almost all of them had tried to get his amulet. His amulet was that it? He guessed that Hanalea had seen wizards attachment to their amulets as a weakness that they were too proud to ever see. He heard a crack like breaking glass as the puddle split back into shards. He ran towards crystal looking for a place that would fit his amulet. As he circled the stone he saw none. There was no flaw in the giant crystal now that the imperfections had broken off into the monsters. Han figured it was worth a try. Looking back he made sure that the crystal men hadn't reformed and he took off his amulet and pressed it against the stone. The effect was instantaneous. All of the crystal men and the crystal holding Raisa slowly melted away as they were all made of water. So that it gently laid her down onto the ground. Han rushed over to her looking for signs of life. Pressing his ear to her heart he listened for breathing or a heart beat and felt and heard nothing. Shaking her gently he said,

"Your Highness!", which did a whole lot of nothing because she seemed for all purposed dead as a door nail. This can't be how it ends, it can't be, Han yelled at himself. He thought once again to Hanaleas riddle, the crystal breaks and the heart wakes only as you shake what you refuse to forsake. Well the crystal had been dealt with by giving up with amulet. He'd given up his source of power in order to break the power of the crystal. So he crawled over to where he amulet law in a puddle and grabbed it and pressed it against Raisas skin. Nothing happened. So giving up my power wont work again he thought glumly. He put his amulet back on and sent a tendril of power into her just as he had to save her from the poison not so long ago. When he looked inside of her he was relieved to feel her life force. It was there, beating and very much alive, but smothered somehow. It was as if her life was there, but all it was looking for was something to pull it back. It was just waiting for the right person to drag it back into reality. He knew next to nothing, about healing and he knew he had to somehow heal something inside of her. Then it clicked, what he had to do, but he couldn't do it alone. Looking inside of himself he opened his head to the kings and asked them what to do. As he did this it was like unlocking a flood of information that threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed back with all of his might. Yelling at the kings in his head he said to them,

"Only one of you may speak for all of you. Choose a representative, please.", he added. The last thing he needed was to go crazy on stage.

The voice that then talked was Crows,

"Well Well Alister you're getting the hang of this, but like we said earlier it would be easier if we just would cooperate together."

"I don't think so, not until I am out of this blasted tournament.", Han shot back he was in no mood to be taking jibes from Crow.

"I have an idea, but I need your help please.", when there was no answer he continued, "The riddle say that the heart wakes when I shake what I refuse to forsake. That which I refused to forsake before was my life. I need a spell to give her my life.", Han didn't know what to expect next but the response he got was not it.

"To wake the queens heart you must stop your own. Its rather romantic don't you think? Hanalea always had a weak stop for romantics.", Crow said, reminiscing. "Its the whole the point of this tournament, its not about serving the Queen later. Its about serving the Queen any way possible with _all_ your assets. No matter what."

The other wizards were too concerned with their own life, but to Han, Raisa was worth his life ten times over.. He'd give it all to her if he had just one chance to keep her alive. In fact that's exactly what he was doing now.

"So show me what I need to know to save her."

"Are you sure this isn't cheating?", teased Crow.

"Of course not, Hanalea made this challenge to be beaten by one of us six. Just because she's an apparition doesn't lessen her ability to think. I don't know how the spell works, but it would have taken everything about us six and put it into account. Including my ability to talk to you. You are an asset of mine and I'm going to use it."

"Smart boy, now lets begin."

Crow then went into a long discussion of the spell Han would use. It was a spell from a millennium ago created by Crow himself in case he ever needed to save Hanalea. Once Han was sure he had the exact wording right he laid down opposite Raisa and held her hand in his. He then dove back into her being along the tendril he had sent before and started to speak the charm. As he started to say the charm he felt the magic begin the take effect. Raisas' fingers were ice cold, but once he started chanting he felt her pulse begin to beat again. It was faint, but it was still a pulse. Next he heard her start breathing with a sharp intake of breath. As he chanted the spell longer and longer gradually his own body began to wither as hers began to flourish again. As he finished chanting he just lay there as his life force was taken to restart hers. Gradually his breathing got shallower and his heart beat weaker as hers got stronger. He used all of his strength to turn his head because he was becoming so weak so he could watch her become alive once again. Raisas cheeks were once again rosy and the color and her hands were no longer white and icy cold, but alive with heat. Han by comparison felt as if he were about to go into the void himself. As he watched her she turned her head to look at him. Those green eyes penetrated straight through him like they always seemed to. He smiled to himself at least she was alive was he last coherent thought before he started to fade into the void. First he felt his heart flutter as it lost the strength to stop beating and his lungs stopped mid breath. Still looking towards the woman next to him he tried to keep his eyes open, but no matter what he did the lights got dimmer and dimmer until all he saw was blackness.


	29. Chapter 29

Was this death? It couldn't be, there was too much light everywhere. So much so that it was blinding. In his head he heard a voice he recognized from before that was as smooth and sweet and honey,

"Congratulations Hanson, you have passed. You are the best candidate for the position of High Wizard. I'm glad you proved me right.", Hanalea continued,

"I sense you are also of the gray wolf line and therefore part of my family. So I hope that you will protect the line as you should, you are the best chance this country has to being restored to greatness and being saved from destruction. Please take this as a token and good luck with your final task." Before Han could ask any questions the white light dimmed and he found himself up in the air in the middle of the stage. Hanaleas voice rang out above all of the voices in the stadium.

"Congratulations to your top contestant, Hanson Alister. He leaves with the blessings of all of the Queens of the Fells before Raisa _ana'_Mariana. May the Maker bless you." With that her voices echoed into silence and Han floated back down to the ground. He looked down at his left hand and was surprised to see a ring on it. It had a circle of wolves running around the band of gold. It must have been Hanaleas's token, even if he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He also noticed his torn clothes and skin had been repaired leaving white scars where the wounds had been. He then examined his amulet, all the power he had stored up from before had been almost sucked dry by the last spell he had preformed, leaving him with a fraction of what he had when he had started the tournament. Sighing he started to walk back to his box. The stadium was still dead quiet and before Han could even take more than three steps a voice rang out,

"I challenge Hanson Alister for the position of High Wizard as his last task.", said the High Wizard. It wasn't that it was a surprise, because Han could have guessed what the last challenge was, but right now? Right after he had literally just killed himself? His mind began to race, trying to figure out what to do, because right now what he really needed was time. Not a lot, but at least enough to go talk to Dancer stratigize and maybe barrow some of his power before this all went down. So he tried just asking for a little more time,

"I accept your challenge, if you could please allow me one hour then I will be ready for the duel."

"No, I challenge you right now, this minute, weather you are ready or not." , Lord Bayer stated firmly.

"You would challenge me after all you did was sit and watch us fight each other while I have been slaving away down here? That seems a bit more than unfair Lord Bayer. I am not asking for much time. The least you could do would be to wait one more hour."

"No one said anything about this challenge being fair. If you can't beat me now then one hour wont help you." , he smiled and started walking down to the stadium.

Han looked around trying to find a face that was sympathetic with him, but everyone seemed to agree with the High Wizard. That if Han couldn't win this duel now then what would one more hour do? Well bones thought Han, this is a mess. Grabbing his amulet he searched for what power was left. He had very little compared to the man he was about to face. He was going into a fight on someone elses' terms, a rule of his he tried never to break. The high wizard had picked the time when Han was weakest. He had picked a place in front of everyone so that no one could dispute his victory, and he had chosen how they were to fight. Han knew he was rather good, and more than a little advanced for his age in magic, but he couldn't hold a candle to what Lord Bayer must know. Han reviewed the mans weaknesses as he walked down to the stage to the center to meet the High Wizard in the middle. The man wasn't stupid, but he did have more pride than anyone else Han had ever seen, not to mention his confidence in the outcome of this match was absolute. He knew he'd win before he issued the challenge, maybe that was the key. As Lord Bayer made his way to the stage the judges came around to make the arena.

"Stop! This challenge will be to the death. The time for Alister to pay his debt to me is now." , Lord Bayer said to the judges.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you Lord Bayer." Han shot back thinking of his family.

"But my Lord the rules clearly state...", a judge started to say.

"The rules speak that I may choose the challenge. This is my challenge, therefore it is my rules that apply.", Lord Bayer said back with a calm even voice when he was finally in front of Han.

Han looked over at the man in front of him. He was impeccably dressed with jewels on every finger. The high wizards crest hanging from his neck above his amulet. His amulet, was in the shape of two falcons facing away from each other with rubies in their eyes. His clothes gleamed with gold and silver threads. The man looked deadly in his opinion and Han vowed to himself never to underestimate him during this duel. He wanted Han dead and he didn't care how he did it. Han lifted his eyes to the crowd. Some of them were on his side, but the more powerful wizards were almost all against him. So any one who could help him was most likely not a his friend.  
The same judge that had spoken out before cleared his throat said,

"Well if no one has any objections," , he said glancing from Han to the High Wizard he gulped,

"then please, begin"  
Neither Han nor the high wizard moved. The high wizard seemed to want Han to make the first move because he was still talking to a judge like Han wasn't even there. Shrugged his shoulders thinking and took a deep breath. It was now or never. So he began to run straight at the high wizard from the opposite side of the arena. As he ran forward he began to mouth a spell. Yet before the words even got out of his mouth a jet of fire flew towards him. Han dug his heels into the ground and jumped out of the way skidding on the floor as he jerked to the side and slide under the flames. He hadn't even seen the high wizard go to his amulet let alone speak a charm. Though he had been preoccupied with trying to cast his own spell...before Han had another chance to think another blast came at him as he rolled up onto his feet. This one was high so Han hit the deck again. As he pressed himself into the cedar boards he took his chance. He quickly mumbled out a spell while his face was away from the high wizard. Then another spell flew from his lips just as quickly while he was getting back to his feet. The first was to make a square of air that Han could hide behind. Han could see through it, but when the high wizard looked at it he wouldn't see Han but only the bleachers and stadium behind him. The second was to create a doppelganger of Han. As Han finished the spells with a wave of his hands, he sent his own flames back at the high wizard. Han figured that would be enough to set up his plan. He ran a few more feet and gestured at the ground with his hand and a shimmering wall rose out of the ground. Han stepped behind the wall and with another flick of his hands he brought a likeness of himself to life. The high wizard was laughing when Han looked back to him. Han gestured to his double like a puppet master. He made his double circle the high wizard so the mans back was to Han.

"Is that the best you have? That barely even tickled! Are you now ready to see some real magic?", said Lord Bayer.

With that he shot wave after wave of flames at Hans double. Han thanked the Maker he'd thought of this plan, because he wouldn't have had he strength to keep this up for very long if it really had been him getting attacked. He instead just made his double weave and dodge through the flames like they were nothing. Finally after fifteen minutes of constant attacks that had gotten him no where Gaven Bayer stopped and just stood and looked at Han. He cocked his head to the side and look at Hans double. In those fifteen minutes Han had been playing puppet master he'd been looking for a way to find a real escape and thankfully he had found one. Since the high wizard had been so anxious to get their duel underway the servants hadn't had time to repair the stadium flooring that Han had torn up in his last challenge. Slowly Han had made is way over to the hole behind his mirror and ducked inside of it. He'd found a spot where the wood beams had allowed him to be mostly hidden, but he could still see the battle above. Just then Lord Bayer started to recite a charm and Han guessed it was his turn to be on the offensive. If there was one thing Crow had taught him it was how to throw a good glamor. So Han made his double start sending flashes of fire right back at Lord Bayer. Han made sure that his flames only barely missed the high wizard so that he wouldn't ever take a direct hit and realise that the flames weren't real. Han could start to hear the crowd jeering, he didn't know who at, but he knew they could see what was really going on. They could see how foolish Lord Bayer really looked, trying to kill a shadow. Or how cowardly Han looked hiding in a hole. Whatever, Han could care less about what he looked like. This was a match for all the marbles and he wasn't going to slip up now. As Han attacked he tried to back Lord Bayer towards his hiding spot. As the High wizard got closer he kept wondering what he was going to do. Lord Bayer may look foolish now, but Han knew that he'd never just step into the hole and fall to his death willingly. It was then that an image popped into his head. It was of wizards or an age long past. They were each locked in a death grip and dripping with flame. Neither of them had amulet on. Han sent a silent thank you to the Kings. This was the blessing he had needed. Yet it was his momentary laps that allowed Lord Bayer to figure out his ruse. As Han had been viewing the memory Lord Bayer had sent a volley of flame straight through Hans double. He'd looked smug and then bewildered when Hans double had just stood there standing back at him grinning. He had roared out his angry and sent out a ring of fire from him. Han was almost roasted there and then had he not quickly ducked. The ring of flame expanded and shattered Hans mirror that he had been hiding behind.  
Well here goes nothing he though.  
As the high wizard yelled out,

"Where are you! Quit hiding Alister!" Han jumped out of his hiding spot. Since the Lord Bayers back was to Han he had the element of surprise Han pumped his legs as hard as he could. He'd gotten the high wizard close to his hiding spot, but he still had a good twenty feet to cover before he reached him. Han was about ten feet away when the high wizard started to turn, he must have heard Hans thundering steps coming towards him. Han watched his eyes widen and his mouth start to move as he went to clutch his amulet. Han ran two more steps and launched himself at the wizard. Flame was just starting to spiral out of the high wizards hands when Han coiled and jumped over him. As he somersaulted over the man he cast a spell that would ensnare the high wizard in thick ropey vines. He heard the high wizard yelp in surprise and start to scream out the counter spell when he was sharply cut off. The vines had covered his mouth just as Han had asked. Landing and spinning around Han looked at his opponent. He was trussed up like a turkey before a feast and looking madder than ever. Han quickly moved forward and yanked the mans amulet from his neck and sat back on his haunches and let out a breath. The judges were about to come up on stage so Han held out a hand to stop them.

This wasn't over by a long shot. He could kill this man now, but he has other plans. The judges stopped and Han went over his plan again and again until he was satisfied. Han took off the fancy clothes that he was wearing and laid them in a neat pile beside himself. They would only hinder what he planned. Breathing in and out he felt the power inside of himself trickle into his middle building up into an inferno. He took off his own amulet and waited quietly with his legs cross trying to once again make his mind blank as possible. Finally after what he guess was twenty minutes he heard the rustle of fabric and his eyes flew open, it was time.

"I have spared you, what do you have to say to this?"

"Spared me! You never even..."

Han cut him off and raised his voice so the entire stadium could hear.

"You have been trussed for twenty minutes." As the high wizard started to protest Han once again held up is finger and waved it at the high wizard like a naughty child.

"You said this was a duel to the death did you not? You never said by what rules, actually I'm pretty sure your excellency disregarded any of the set rules for a wizards duel." Han said with a smile.

"You were at my mercy, do you agree or not."

The high wizard looked madder than a cat dipped in the Dyrnewater as he spit out,

"Never."

"That's what I thought you would say, so I propose another option to you. Since it is obvious you have more power stored away than I do I propose that we fight without any. No amulets at all. I can't beat you in a fair fight right now because you have too much energy stored up and I have to little to spare to constantly attack you.", and that was the crux of the matter. The man was just too strong, Han could have flamed him all day as he was trussed up but he'd never have been able to actually kill him. He couldn't kill him with his amulet off because that wouldn't go over well with the wizarding community. He might have won the duel, but they'd be furious with him beyond reason and he knew it. So he had a different plan in store.

Han knew he had the attention once again of the entire arena. They were all listening and waiting for what he planned to do next.

"What would you say to _Sol Bokez_?" He heard the intake of breathes from the judges below and a few in the stands. It was what the Kings had purposed to him. Before amulets were invented for wizards to control their power. They would test their strength in a challenge that was called a _Sol Bokez_ or soul breaker. From what Han had gathered from the Kings memories it was a battle of magic based only on natural ability. Who ever had the most power won. Han wasn't sure how gifted the high wizard was but he knew this was his only chance as having a semi peaceful life if the man at least feared him a little bit.

There was a scream in the audience as someone was shocked within an inch of their lives and then a huge _boom_. Han guessed that someone had tried to get the ball of energy floating above his seat again. He smirked, he could always count on Crows spells to work if nothing else.

"So what do you say? This is your only option other than submitting right here and now. I'm giving you a much fairer deal than you ever gave me."

The high wizard eyed him, trying to figure him out. As if once again seeing him for the first time. Like a bit of trash had gotten a back bone and was giving him too much trouble.

"If you say so boy, bring on the challenge."

A judges voice rang out for those who had not heard,

"The victor of the last challenge Hanson Alister has issued another challenge of _Sol Bokez._ They will battle without amulets until one of them submits.

"Now don't make any sudden movements or I will kill you, wizards council or no.", Han said.

Using the High Wizards amulet he made sure now of the power he'd gathered in those twenty minutes went into the amulet as he released the wizard from the man from the vines. He then sent both amulet up into the air to join the ball of energy above his seat.  
"If I win, I get your amulet, if you win you get mine. Sound fair? If I loose and die those spells protecting the amulets will extinguish and they will be yours. Agreed?"  
The man smirked and rolled his shoulders,  
"Now your talking, lets get this started!"  
He looked towards Han and nodded. Han held out his arm like he was about to shake hands with Lord Bayer.

"You are familiar with this are you not my Lord?"

"Of course" , Lord Bayer growled at him.

They both locked wrists with their right hands and looked at the judge who had come over to them he said,  
"_Hezrall Stigh Frovl._"  
Han hadn't really known what to expect. He'd just figured this was the best idea since the kings had given it to give. Once the words were said over him he saw both their wrists intertwine with a red glowing chord. Han tried to let go, but knew before he even tried that it was no good. All he succeed in down was moving both their arms up and down. Then he felt all of the power that had been building up in him start to leak out of him. It was a slow gradual seeping. So that first he began to glow, then small fires flickered on his skin. Then like someone had thrown oil onto a fire both of them blazed up like torches. Lord Bayers fire was emerald green and Hans own fire was black as obsidian. Something like recognition flickered in the pits of Lord Bayers eyes, but it was soon gone as the flames that now covered him made his face hard to read. Where there hands met both of their fires sizzled up against each up against each other, but never touching. It was a small middle ground inbetween both of their wrists. Han was just about to try out a theory on how to start attacking Lord Bayer when the high wizard pushed his fire towards Han. Green flame licked up Hans arm devouring his black flame as it went up his arm. Han cried out in agony. It was like he was getting torn apart all over again. Except this time with the burns came the barbs of the high wizards mind trying to control his own. Han hadn't been expecting this twist. With a roar he threw himself back at Lord Bayer. His black flame ran into and pushed them back to the middle of their wrists. Han once again threw himself at the high wizard pouring his power at the man. Yet his flames just went up against a wall of green flames. The spectral must have gone twenty feet up in the air. The flames in the air formed into wolves fighting a falcon. The flaming animals only caught Hans attention for a moment and then he was torn into a battle of the mind with the high wizard. He was ramming at Hans consciousness with his thoughts. It was like fighting two battles at once. Not only did he have to keep pouring power at Lord Bayer, but he had to fend off his thoughts. It was like trying to keep the pillar going and having someone try to open his mind. He decided that the only thing to focus on was the one thing he refused to loose. Raisa. He just thought of her eyes and how every time he looked at her he got lost in them. So that every time Lord Bayer rammed against his thoughts he bounced back. After one particulary hard blow Han decided to try attacking himself. He formed up his thoughts into one single thought, _give in_ and sent it ramming into the high wizards thoughts. The first thing Han felt was surprise as his spear drove through the high wizards wall around his thoughts. Then he heard the man scream as Hans flames dove onto the high wizard as his concentration was broken. He pushed harder and harder as his flames ran around the high wizards neck and across his robes. Han could smell burning cloth and skin making his nose pinch in disgust. Yet as he started to grasp the mans thoughts he was pushed back out of his mind. As Lord Bayer drove his own spike into Hans mind. Han had been totally unprepared for anything like that when he himself had been in the mans mind. He'd thought Lord Bayer would try to defend himself rather than attack. So Han was helpless when the High Wizard grasped his thoughts. The High Wizard didn't mess around, as his thoughts drove into Hans mind they scrambled around his head for just one thing. It felt like someone with clumsy fingers was trying to pick out a single piece of paper from the giant mountain of paper that was Hans head. Flashes of images went through Hans head and he reeled back at he tried to fight the wizard off. He reeled back fleeing into his own head. He tried to concentrate on just what mattered most, winning. He could feel the high wizard in his head and he could feel him ramming himself against Hans last defenses. It was all Han could do to keep him out as it was. As he gradually set more and more of his focus to defending his mind against the high wizard his defenses against the high wizards green flames faltered and they began to spread across Hans body. The pain was more excruciating than almost anything Han had felt before. The burns that had been closed before now reopened as the flames settled on his arms. He was being charred alive and there was nothing he could do about. In the next five minutes the green flames spread over more and more of Hans body until there was only a large black circle of flames around Hans heart that refused to be smothered. Han had almost passed out several times in those five minutes. Being charred alive was not the most comfortable of feelings and as the fire had burned more and more of him he had retreated farther and farther into himself until all he knew were bare essentials of his body. His heart was beating, energy was still flowing out of him and he hadn't lost yet. Though even that was fading, it wasn't that the high wizard was breaking into Hans mind because he couldn't seem to break into his mind any farther, but Hans body could only take so much punishment and it was far beyond its breaking point. As Han began to fall into unconsciousness he opened his eyes to watch as the last of the green flames consumed his last black flames over his heart. The circle shrunk until it was just a small pin prick and then it was gone.

Han was surprised as anyone when he was still alive when that happened. In fact what was even more surprising was that the presences of the high wizards mind was also gone from his head, as was the burning sensation from the flames covering his body. Han lifted his free hand and examined it. From what he could see under the shifting myriad of emerald green flames covering his body his skin was badly burned, but the green flames were no longer causing any more damage. As he watched the burns healed themselves as if they had never been burned. This happened in a matter of seconds faster than Han had ever seen a wound heal. He looked over as the High wizard who for the first time seemed flustered. He seemed to be trying to pull back his energy but his green flames just kept pouring over their arms onto Hans body. Han grinned, was this what was supposed to happen all along? The more powerful wizard won no matter what right? They might endure unbearable pain, but in the end who ever was stronger would consume the others energy no matter how skilled they were in mind magic. He threw back he head and laughed. He knew he must look like a demon wreathed in flames and laughing, but he didn't care. He finally had this man right where he wanted him. Right at his mercy. With gigantic push his own black flames sprewed out of himself once again adding to the green flames so that they intermixed. Making Han look like a green and black star. By contrast the high wizard who's flames were gradually dimming and growing less and less brilliant like a fire that had run out of fuel. After a few minutes one last flame green flame traveled over their connection and into Hans body.

He looked over at the high wizard, he looked utterly defeated and exhausted.

"Do you concede? Will you at last say that I have defeated you?" Han roared out so they rest of the arena could hear.

The Lord Bayer shot him a look with such hatred that Han was sure it could have killed,

"Never" , he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." , Han grinned and grabbed the mans other hand so that he held both of them. With a _woosh_ that he pushed every scrape of energy out of his body and across his skin. The flames grew into an inferno that surrounded Han licking his skin. They scorched the ground twenty feet away from where Han stood, yet the high wizard remained untouched. Both of them were in a ball of flames that completely surrounded them both, but the high wizard was in a small pocket of space that was free of flames.

"Last chance, will you proclaim me as the new high wizard?" , Han said.

"Nothing in the world could make me say those words", spat Lord Bayer.

Well he'd tried diplomacy, now it was time for force. It was like water breaking through dam. The green and black flame streamed over Hans arm and onto Lord Bayers. The wolves within Han green and black flames pounced upon the high wizard biting and snapping with their flaming teeth. Within seconds his body was consumed by the flames. With one short broken roar the high wizard yelled his defiance and collapsed breaking the connection. As their wrists unlocked and the glowing red chord broke there was a whoosh and the flames were sucked back into Hans body. Lord Bayer lay unmoving on the ground at Hans feet. The arena was once again was dead silent until a judge spoke,

"Your new high wizard, Hanson Alister. The official High Wizard of Queen Raisa _ana'_Marianna. Congratulations, you have won."

So this is all I have written so far. I have been editing and posting this story i wrote this summer thus far. That's why the updates have been to often. I don't know how much time I will have for creating more of the story, but I'll try to continue. No promises though, college doesn't give you that much free time. Best wishes to you all thank you for reading for now!


End file.
